Power Rangers Zodiac Force
by Heroeschamp
Summary: After a teenage boy is recruited to be a power ranger, he along with his team of super powered heroes fight evil thrown their way. They must master the powers of the Twelve Animals of the Chinese Zodiac, and stop the evil coming to destroy their home. (SYOR) Submit You Own Ranger. Rated T, just in case (Revived for Finale)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this fanfic will just be a in between fanfic for me to write for fun whenever I'm not writing Power Rangers Defenders of The Apocalypse. The Crimson Dragon Ranger is taken, however all the free zodiacs are below.**

Name:

Ranger Color:

Weapon:

Looks:

Clothing:

Fears:

Major Secret They don't want people to know:

Age:

Grade:

Sexulity:

Personality:

Skills:

Weakness:

Family:

History:

Other:

Here are the ranger colors

Crimson Dragon (Male)

Blue Rabbit (Female)

Green Snake (Male)

Yellow Tiger (Female)

Pink Horse ( Female)

Red Rooster (Male)

Purple Ox (Female)

White Ram (Female)

Orange Rat (Female)

Silver Dog (Male)

Gold Boar (Male)

Black Monkey (Male)


	2. Brothers

"You'll never beat me brother." Yoki said to his younger twin brother.

Aang sighed. It was true he would probably not defeat him. His brother was known to excel in every sport and combat activity. Right now they were training in the dojo, of course Yoki had no need to train. Aang however was struggling.

"You've mastered all the techniques, even the twelve zodiac fighting styles. I barely mastered the pig." I sighed. The pig was considered to be the easiest technique to master.

"You just need to keep trying Aang. If you do, one of these days you may actually beat me." Yoki laughed.

The two brothers were the best of friends. They were identical except Yoki's black hair was longer and tied into a braid and Aang was slightly taller. Besides that you couldn't tell them apart. They even dressed alike.

"You two have come far in you training young ones." Sensi said.

The two quickly stopped fighting and bowed. "Yes Sensi."

"No need to bow my students, soon we will all be equals. I assume the two of you have heard of the Twelve Zodiac Warriors." He said.

"Of course Sensi, we are from China, of course we know about the Chinese Zodiac."

"But how well do you know this tale?" He asked the twins.

They looked at each and shrugged.

 _Long Ago in Ancient China, the kingdom of China was in great danger, from a dark chi wizard. The Supreme Sorcerer held a race for the noblest creatures to fight. The first twelve to win the race, would be chosen to fight the forces of evil. These animals were the dragon, the horse, the snake, the tiger, the rabbit, the rooster, the ox, the ram, the rat, the dog, the monkey, and the boar. With their combined magic they managed to get rid of the lf the evil that lurked in their land._

 _After that the animals went back to their homes and rested in peace. First though, if something ever happened to them their powers would be in twelve gemstones, born to those of rightful chi._

"I already know that you two hope to acquire the gemstones. Of course to the knowledge to everyone in the academy, I have a gemstone at this school."

"Sensei, are you really saying you will show us the Crimson Dragon Gem?" Yoki eagerly asked.

Becoming the dragon warrior was his dream. Something he wanted for years. Aang didn't have as high standards. He knew his brother would become Dragon Warrior, and Aang would be left behind. The two twins followed their Sensei to a large crimson colored temple which carving of large flying dragons all around.

"Where are we?" Yoki asked.

"We're at the temple of the Dragon! I've read all about this place." He said amazed.

They both looked around and were amazed. Sensi walked over to a burning fireplace with carvings of flying dragons. Without any worry Sensi reached his hand in the flames. He pulled out a glowing crimson gem.

"This is the same gem that belonged to the Crimson Dragon. One of you has been chosen to be a ranger. One of twelve to protect and guide the others." Sensi said.

Yoki stepped up. He knew this was his time. He would finally be chosen, it was his dream. Nothing could ruin it.. The gem glowed with a crimson light and shot out of Sensei's hand. Yoki held up his hand. He knew it would fly to him it was his destiny. Then something unthinkable happened.

It flew into the hands of Aang. Aang and Yoki gasped, while Sensi didn't seem surprised.

"What is the meaning of this?" Yoki hissed.

He felt anger overtake him. This was his destiny! This is his right!

Sensi ignored him and walked over to Aang.

"Aang Shikimori, you are noble and idealistic. One of the greatest traits of the dragon. Do you promise to guard this earth and protect it from the dangers that follow?" Sensi asked.

Aang nervously gulped. "I promise."

"What is this? This is not fair! I deserve this! I trained for this very day since I was two years old! THis is my birthright!" Yoki angrily yelled.

"The fact that you think you deserve this proves how much you don't." Sensi said.

Yoki growled and angrily stormed off. Aang chased after him.

"Brother, wait come back!" Aang yelled.

"You planned this didn't you!" Yoki hissed.

"What? How would you ever think I would plan this? I don't want this title or this responsibility. I wasn't ready for this."

"Stop lying!" Yoki yelled.

He was enraged that his brother would betray him. "You haven't even mastered the Dragon Technique!"

Yoki lept up in the air almost as if he was flying and shaped his fist into a claw. He attempted to use a claw punch on his brother, but Aang blocked it. Both brothers were surprised. Aang was never able to block Yoki's shots.

"I guess the Dragon power allows me to use it's technique. Brother, come back! We can discuss this rationally!" Aang ran after his brother.

But Yoki was faster and ran faded away. Aang sighed. He prayed that one day he would find his brother.


	3. Breakfast Club

"Well aren't you a bunch of misfits?" Mr. Stevenson said.

He was addressing the crowd in front of him. It consisted of five students. The two students at the front was a short girl, with short blond hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a blue jeans and a blue crop top. She had a shy and sweet demeanor.

"Is Aqua Williams here?" He asked.

The girl nodded. Many of the students wondered how a sweet girl like that ended up in detention. The boy next to her was a tall and lean African American boy, with light brown skin, black dreadlocks, and amber eyes. He has a row of freckles on his cheeks. He wore a silver hoodie and black jeans, and black shoes.

He had a bored look on his face as he played with his pencil.

"Is Ashtin Walker here."

"Not by choice." Ashtin said sarcastically.

"Why don't you be quiet for once Mr. Walker. Is that not how you ended up here in the first place?" He asked.

Ashtin gave no response and doodled on his desk. A couple rows behind him sat a girl with pale skin, waist length black curly black, bright blue eyes, and freckles. She wore a pink tanktop and skinny jeans.

"Andromeda Smith." He said.

"I prefer Andy." She corrected.

"I don't care." The coach said.

She rolled her eyes. She turned to see her brother gazing at a girl a couple desks away from them. Like his sister he had curly black hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He was 5'10 and slightly shorter than Ashtin. His shoulders were broad. He wore a green shirt and black jeans and green tennis shoes.

"Caden Smith."

"Here."

The girl he was gazing at had blondish brown hair, with brown eyes, tan skin, and large breasts. She was quite tall and had a athletic build. She wore a short yellow dress with pink high heels.

"Katie Kelly."

"Here."

He looked at the kids in front of him. "Look kids. I don't want no fighting, no kissing, no talking, no laughing."

"Is there any other rights you want to take away from us while you're at it?" Ashtin asked with a smug look on his face.

The teacher growled and left the room. "Well someone pissed him off." Katie said.

She got out of her seat and sat on the desk. She spun the globe, out of boredom.

"I know you have the IQ of the raisin, but you do know he told us to sit down and be quiet." Ashtin said.

"So? Like you care. Besides what is a nerd like you doing in a detention."

Judging by looks no one would tell that Ashtin was a nerd. "You make getting good grades and getting a good education a bad thing." He said.

"It's good I suppose for some people." She said.

"Well not all of us can just sleep with people for the problem to go away." Andy hissed angrily at Katie.

It was obviously that they had a history. "Ouch Andy. You almost hurt my feelings. You think I don't know I'm the school whore? I actually enjoy the attention. For example the attention I'm getting from your brother over there. He's quite the cutie. He must get all the looks in the family." Katie said.

Caden blushed and grinned at the attention he was getting from her.

"Leave my brother alone." She hissed at Katie.

"Could you guys please be quiet? I don't want to get in trouble." Aqua said in a meek voice.

"Please don't speak any louder you're hurting my ear drums." Ashtin said sarcastically.

"No need to be mean to the poor girl." Caden said.

Ashtin rolled his eyes and stared at the boy with a bored look in eyes. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" He said.

He didn't do it in a threatening way, he said it like he was honestly curious about what Caden would do. Caden stood up and cracked his knuckles.

"For starters I could teach you how to close that big mouth of yours." Caden hissed.

Ashtin took one look at Caden and laughed. "Have you seen the neighborhood I grew up in? I ain't scared of some wannabe gangster white boy."

"Why don't I show you how this wannabe gangster is going to kick you ass."

Aqua stood up trying to prevent the fighting. "Please all four of you need to stop, before we get in trouble or someone gets hurt." She said in a genuine voice.

"Well at least someone here has morals." Andy said.

"So sweet thing, how did a girl yourself end up in detention?" Katie asked Aqua.

Aqua obviously didn't enjoy the attention. "I was late to class too many times."

"You never told us you were such a rebel." Ashtin said sarcastically.

"Would you just shut up?" Andy asked.

"I could, but I rather not. I quite enjoy how angry you and your brother get."

"Hey dreadlock boy, how did you end up in detention?" Katie asked.

Ashtin. "Is 'dreadlock boy' the only nickname you could come up with? Anyway I ended up here for blackmailing a teacher."

"Nice." Katie grinned.

"That's awful." Aqua said.

"Not really. It got my 89 to a 100." He shrugged.

Ashtin turned back to Katie. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I was making out with a boy, in the girl bathroom." She said with a grin.

Ashtin and Andy rolled their eyes, while Aqua and Caden laughed.

"I guess it's our turn. Do you want to tell them why we're here brother, or should I do the honors?" Andy asked.

"I fought a boy who was flirting with my sister. I thought he was threatening you." Caden said

.

"He was a scrawny freshman! The worst thing he could've done was talk me to death. Besides I can handle myself." Andy said.

Katie walked over to Caden and gave him a seductive look while batting her eyelashes. "I've always thought men who are protective are very sexy." She flirted.

Andy became angry watching the girl that she hated most in the world flirt with her brother.

"Is that so?" He said looking up and down with a grin.

"You are a complete moron Caden it's so obvious that's she's playing you." Ashtin said.

"Why don't you shut up Ashtin?" Caden growled.

"Okay, but when you get herpes don't say I didn't warn you." Ashtin said.

He, Aqua, and Andy were laughing. "I don't have herpes." Katie said.

"Sure." Andy said.

"I don't!"

The door swung open. They all looked to see Mr. Stevenson come back. Although something about it him was different. He had this dazed look in his eyes, and he walked stiffly.

"Come on children, helping me is a part of your punishment."

"Help you do what exactly?" Katie asked.

He held up five shovels. They all groaned. "Kill me now." Katie groaned.

"Don't tempt me." Andy hissed.

They six of them walked outside. They started getting further and further from the school.

"Does Mr. Stevenson seem off to you?" Ashtin asked Katie and Aqua.

Aqua shrugged. "He has been walking strangely."

"Same old creepy Mr. Stevenson." Katie said.

"Stop here." Mr. Stevenson said.

The five of them stopped and looked at the large circle drawn in the dirt.

"Dig that up." He said and left.

As soon as he was gone Katie sat down and sighed. "There's no way I'm doing this." Katie huffed and crossed her arms.

"Get used to it princess." Ashtin sighed and started to dig.

Caden and Andy followed. Aqua sighed and followed them. After what seemed to be hours of digging Aqua yelled.

"I've found something!"

They all ran by and saw five gemstones. One silver, one light blue, one pink, one green, and one yellow.

"What these?" Caden asked.

All of a sudden the five gemstones flew out of the hole and landed in their hands. The silver one went to Ashtin, the green one went to Caden, the pink one went to Andy, the yellow one went to Katie, and the blue one went to Aqua. Aqua stood amazed.

"They just broke the laws of physics. Rocks don't float." Aqua said.

"Hand those over to me, now." Mr. Stevenson said.

The five of them turned around to face him. Only he wasn't alone. Right next to him were hundreds of monsters. Each were about their height, with black skin, a forked tongue, and a chinese symbol burned into their forehead. They all carried long black knives.

"What the hell?" Andy asked.

Caden quickly stepped in front of his sister and the others. "Mr. Stevenson, what's going on?"

The voice that spoke was definitely not Mr. Stevenson. This voice was stronger and more authoritative. It had a sense of wickedness to it.

"Mr. Stevenson are you okay?" Aqua asked sincerely.

The-Not- Mr. Stevenson ignored this and walked over to the center of the group and stared at the gems.

"Impossible. The host said that these teens were idiotic, that there was no chance for them to bond with the gems. He lead them right to them." Mr. Stevenson hissed.

This revealed a long orange forked tongue. "Holy shit!" Andy yelled stepping behind her brother.

"Give me the gemsssss, childrennnnn." He said hissing.

"Over my dead body." Katie said gripping the yellow gem tightly.

"That can be arranged." Mr. Stevenson lunged.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" Katie yelled.

Only her yell was much louder, almost like a roar. A glowing yellow energy aura figure rose around her. The figure took shape as a tiger. It growled. The monk like demons and Mr. Stevenson flew backwards. The trees shattered in the distances. Everyone else covered their ears from the loud super sonic roar.

"Damn, I knew you were a loudmouth, just not that big of a loud mouth." Ashtin laughed.

Mr. Stevenson got up. His body burnt away revealing a glowing green energy form. It had the body of human, but had a long snake head and neck and large tusks.

"What is that?" Aqua asked terrified.

"The thing that is about to kill us, want to get a good look?" Ashtin asked.

The monk like demons got back up and growled.

"Katie mind letting loose another roar?" Caden nervously asked.

"It's not working." Katie said.

"Shit." Caden cursed.

The others looked at the monks. They were surrounded, running wasn't an option. They all knew they had to fight. Caden, Andy, and Katie seemed ready to fight, while Ashtin seemed bored, and Aqua seemed nervous.

"Let's kick some ass." Caden yelled.

He charged and punched one of the monks in the face. He then spun around and kicked the next one. The way he moved his body was so fluid, was like his bones were made of gel. A green energy aura of a snake appeared around his body. The snake aura and Caden hissed.

Caden's body pulsed with green light and suddenly he was a lot more flexible. He wrapped his body around several monk demons, like a boa constrictor around his pray, squeezing them until they turned into purple dust.

"I'm just like a snake." He grinned.

He used a stretched fist to punch several incoming monk demons.

Meanwhile Aqua was trying to run. She wasn't a good fighter, but she was very fast and nimble. She clutched the blue gem tightly. She just wanted a way to escape. She just wanted to get out.

"Where do you think you're going girlie?" One of the monks hissed.

Aqua felt overcome with a sudden urge of power she leapt high in the air, dodging the blades of the demons. She landed a couple feet away and did a spin kick knocking several of them over. All of a sudden a blue energy aura figure of a rabbit appeared around her. One daemon slashed at her, but Aqua rolled away.

She dodged all their attackles, by being swift and agile. Like a bunny.

"You have nowhere to go now girl, you're cornered." Aqua looked around and realized that they were right.

She was surrounded. She gulped. Then the bue energy rabbit figure glowed around her. All of a sudden she knew exactly what to do. Both her and the rabbit tapped their foots to the ground. All glowing blue hole appeared.

"See you later losers." She lept in the hole and disappeared.

Suddenly another glowing blue hole appeared behind the demons. Aqua lept out of it and landed a couple feet away. She grinned and quickly ran away.

Several monk demons started to approach him. Ashtin growled like an animal. Acting purely on instinct he charged. He leaped in the air and stretched out his fingers like claws. A silver dog energy aura wrapped around his body and Ashtin tackled the demons. Where there should've been nails claws came out of his hands. His arms and legs were hairier too.

He a sudden burst of energy swell up inside of him. His senses increased. He could hear every heartbeat, smell the scent of Andy's perfume even though she was feet away. He heard an object move through the air. He spun around and kicked the first object he saw it was a demon monk. His senses were amazillying enhanced. It was like he could predict the attacks before they came.

Andy was holding up well on her on. She was punching and kicking several of the demons. All of a sudden a pink energy figure of a horse rose above her. She got down on all fours and kicked her back legs back like a horse. Andy felt her leg muscles tighten and surge with power. She lept back on the ground and took off in a sprint.

Only as she started running, she realized everything around her was a blur. Time seemed to slow down around her. She stopped running and grinned.

"I have super speed. Awesome."

The pink horse aura neighed and Andy charged moving faster than the speed of light. While she was running she punched several demons in the face.

"I think we're winning." Caden sighed in relief.

"I don't think so guys." Katie said and pointed to a hill where several hundred demon soldiers were approaching.

"Crap." Caden said.

"How many do you think we can hold off?" Aqua nervously asked.

All of a sudden a glowing symbol appeared. It was bright white. It was in some other language.

"Transport." Caden translated.

All eyes went to him. "What? I play a lot of Chinese Video games." Caden shrugged.

All of a sudden the five of them disappeared. Teleportation was the worst feeling ever. It felt like your body was torn apart then roughly thrown back together. The five teens were floating through space and time.

All of a sudden it stopped and the six of them landed on the ground with a thud. "Ouch."

They looked up to see two Chinese figures. One was an old man, wearing white robes, dotted with chinese symbols. He was bold and had a long and white wispy mustache. Next to him was a tall and tanned Chinese boy with silver eyes. He had short black hair tied into a small ponytail on the back of his head.

"Well hello Rangers. Pleased to meet you." Sensi said.

 **Next Time: The teens attempt to become rangers, but rivalries and secrets threaten to tear them apart.**


	4. Time To Become Heroes

"Where the hell are we?" Andy asks.

"Maybe it's hell." Ashtin sarcastically stated.

"That explains why you are here." Caden's hissed.

"Wow great comeback." Ashtin said.

"Um guys am I the only one that notices the two guys watching us?" Aqua asked.

The five of them looked up. Their eyes were met by Aang's and Sensi's.

"Hello rangers." Sensi said.

"Excuse me." Katie said.

Aang walked over to the group. He first helped up Aqua and Katie. He walked over to Andy and pulled her up. Their eyes locked, and the two held and longer than an usual. Andy blushed while Aang looked oblivious. Caden noticed this and stepped between them.

"Who are you?" Caden asked.

"My name is Aang, I'll be your leader." He said.

"Leader of what?" Caden asked.

"Of the Power Rangers of course."

"Hold up, rewind. What the hell is happening here?" Ashtin asked.

Sensei walked over to them and looked at each of them closely. "You are not as...heroic as I might have expected." He said.

"Sorry I flunked Heroism, but you never answered my question. Who the hell are you? And why are we here? And why do you keep calling us rangers?" Ashtin asked.

"I suppose it's time for me to explain."

"Long ago the Jade Emperor held a race. Those who won would be the most noblest and powerful beings on the Earth. These animals would protect the world." Sensei explained

"The twelve animals of the Zodiac." Ashtin said.

Aang and Sensei looked surprised he discovered that so quickly. "How did you know that?" Aang asked.

"This asshole is a genius. Sadly." Katie said.

"It makes sense. The Chinese symbols, the auras of the dog, tiger, horse, snake, and rabbit." Ashtin said.

"So the six of us represent twelve animals. Where are the other six?" Aqua asked.

"The Purple Ox, Orange Rat, Black Monkey, Gold Boar, Red Rooster, and White Ram rangers have not been found yet and their gems are still hidden. However the six of you have been chosen to be rangers." Sensei said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have better things to be doing." Ashtin said walking away.

"Better things than saving the world?" Andy asked.

"Yes much better. I have to study for my science test tomorrow, see you."

"Let him leave he's a coward!" Caden yelled back.

The two boys glared at each other. A green aura of a snake appeared around Caden while the Silver aura of a wolf appeared around Ashtin. Caden hissed while Ashtin growled.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Katie laughed.

The two boys charged at each other. Caden threw an extended fist towards Ashtin but he rolled to his side.

"You may be strong Caden, but fighting takes more than brawn. You need to calculate your attacks." Ashtin said.

Caden hissed again. "I'm going to wipe that smug expression off your face."

"I'd like to see you try."

Aang looked at his teammates fighting and stepped between them. He was the leader, he had to be a role model for them.

"Get back!" Aang yelled.

The two boys ignored him and continued fighting.

"Stop!" Aang yelled again.

Aang sighed. He wasn't meant to be leader, someone else should've been. This responsibility was too much for him. The dragon roared inside of him. It was telling him to take charge. Aang knew what he had to do.

Aang closed his eyes and the crimson aura of a dragon wrapped around his body. It was larger than everyone else's aura and seemed to swallow the whole room. Ashtin and Caden stopped fighting. They looked up to see Aang glowing.

"Stop." Aang said with power and authority.

The dog and snake auras dimmed. The dragon was the only light shining in the whole room.

"Well that's one way to go." Ashtin said.

Sensei stepped forward and held up his hands. A glowing ball appeared. It was all black, like it was consumed by darkness.

"What the hell is that?" Andy asked.

"Earth, after dark chi has overtaken it."

They all gasped. "When will this vision of your be a reality?" Katie asked

"We have one year. One year to stop this from happening. Dark chi corrupts people, like how it corrupted your teacher."

Everyone winced at the memory. "I'm in." Caden said.

"Me too." Andy said.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Ashtin asked.

"I have nothing better to do." Katie sighed.

They all turned to Aqua. Only she wasn't there. "Where the hell is Aqua?"

* * *

Aqua created a portal and got out of there. After watching the two boys fight it became too much for her. She ended up in the food court at the mall. She sighed and sat down.

"Maybe I should go back. If what Sensei was saying is true, then the world is in big trouble."

"Not as much trouble as you little Rabbit." Aqua spun around and saw a tall girl with olive skin, dark black hair, and glowing eyes. Her left eye was gold, while her right eye was sliver. On her neck was a tattoo of Chinese symbol. The symbol shifted into a sword. Aqua gasped. The tatto moved! It shifted back into a Chinese symbol.

"Who are you?" Aqua nervously asked.

"The person who's going to kill you." She hissed.

* * *

"We need to find her!" Caden yelled.

"Wow, you never told me you were such a genius." Ashtin sarcastically said.

"Could you stop being a sarcastic douchebag for two seconds?" Andy hissed.

"I could, but I rather not." Ashtin said.

Aang looked over to Sensei who was mediating. "I found her. She's at a mall. Dark chi is around her. I see a girl. Her chi is darker than night. However I see a small spark of light."

"She's at the mall, let's go get her." Katie said she turned, but was stopped by Aang.

"You have to stay here. We can't leave yet, we're going to need proper protection." Aang said.

Katie grinned and seductively said. "I know all about protection, but I'm still leaving."

"Not that kind of protection, you dumb whore! He means we're going to need morphers." Andy sighed.

"I can handle myself, without morphers." Katie said as she was about to leave. A glowing blue box appeared around her preventing her from exiting the temple.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"Sorry young tiger, I needed to do that to keep you here. Aang is right, you must have protection. Dark Chi soldiers are all around town. If they find you they will slaughter you."

"Well that's a happy thoughts. Instead of arguing about morphers, why don't you just give them to us?" Ashtin asked.

Sensei left the room and came back with a box. Six cellphones were in it. One crimson, one yellow, one silver, one green, and one pink, and one blue.

"I already have the Iphone, so no thanks." Katie said.

"It's taking all of my willpower not to strangle her." Andy said to herself.

Sensei walked to Andy. A glowing pink aura of a horse appeared around her.

"Andy Smith, you are energetic and bold. You are Pink Horse Ranger of the Zodiac. Your weapon would be the Horse Hoof Hammer. You have the power to channel the horse's speed." Andy nodded.

Sensei handed her the morpher and walked to Caden. "Caden Smith you are wise and quick thinking. You are the Green Snake Ranger of the Zodiac. Your weapon is the Snake Fang Ax. You have the power to take on the elasticity of a Snake."

Caden took the morpher and grinned. Sensei walked to Katie. "Katie Kelly you are quick and feisty, a perfect tiger some would say. You are the Yellow Tiger Ranger of the Zodiac. Your weapon is a Tiger Claw Spear. You have the ability to summon the Tiger's mighty roar."

"I'm sorta trapped in a box, here so do I even have the choice to refuse?" Katie asked.

Sensei waved his hand and the box disappeared. Katie took the morpher.

"Ashtin Walker. You are loyal and brave." Sensei was cut off by everyone laughing.

"Ashtin? Loyal and brave! Hahahahahahahaha!" Andy laughed.

Katie wiped away a tear. "That was the funniest joke I've heard all day."

"I'll keep that in mind when you beg me for help with your homework." Ashtin said.

"As I was saying. Ashtin you are the Silver Dog Ranger of the Zodiac. Your weapon is the Dog Claw Gauntlets. You have the power to channel the senses and instincts of a dog."

Sensei handed him the morpher and turned to Aang. "Young dragon, you have quite a group on your hands, do you promise to protect and lead them?"

"I do." Aang said.

Sensei handed him the morpher. "It's time for you five to save the world."

* * *

"Where is she?" Katie hissed.

The five of them were walking around the mall searching for Aqua. "Why did she run anyway?" Ashtin asked.

"She's probably scared." Aang said.

Screaming was heard from the crowd and several people started running. "How much you want to bet that blondie is over there." Ashtin said.

The five of them held up their morphers. "I can't believe we're going to do this." Andy said.

"Power Rangers Zodiac Force! Unleash the Zodiac!" They all said.

 **Morphing Sequence**

A crimson aura of a dragon appears around Aang. He flies in the in the air using the dragon's wings and the aura glows brighter. The aura wraps around his body tighter until it's a crimson ranger suit with a red helmet in the shape of a dragon's head, with eye holes, the uniform was red, with white boots, white gloves, on the crimson chest was the chinese symbol of the Dragon.

"Crimson Dragon Ranger!" He yelled.

A pink aura of horse appeared around Andy. She started to run at a remarkable rate when the aura wraps tightly around her body turning into a pink suit, with a pink helmet in the shape of a horse head with eye holes, the uniform was pink, with white gloves and boots, on her chest was the symbol for horse.

"Pink Horse Ranger!" She yelled.

A yellow aura of a tiger appears around Katie. She starts running when the tiger aura glows brightly. It turns into a yellow suit, with a yellow tiger helmet in the shape of a tiger head, with eye holes, white gloves, white boots, and on her chest was the symbol for tiger.

"Yellow Tiger Ranger!"

A green aura of a snake appears around Caden, it transforms into a green ranger suit, with a green snake head helmet, with eye holes, white gloves, white boots, on his chest was the symbol for snake.

"Green Snake Ranger!"

A silver aura of a wolf appears around Ashtin which transforms into a silver suit, with white gloves, white boots, a wolf head helmet, eyeholes, and on his chest was the symbol for dog.

"Silver Dog Ranger!"

 **Morphing Sequence Over**

"Power Rangers Zodiac Force!" They all said.

"Damn I look I hot." Katie said.

"Of course you do, now we can't see that hideous mask you call a face." Ashtin said.

"You little-"

Aang stopped them by holding out his hand. "Stop arguing, we need to go find Aqua."

"You want her, come get her!" A girl yelled from high up.

She was surrounded by several demon monks and one of them was holding Aqua.

"Leave her alone!" Andy yelled.

"Why don't you make me? Do you really think those pretty suits are enough to stop me? I am Princess Diamanda!"

A pink aura of a horse appeared around Andy. Aang already knew what she was about to do.

"Andy no!" He shouted but it was too late.

Andy super speeded away and ran up the stairs and charged towards Diamanda. Diamanda waved her hand a purple force field appeared around her. Andy ran right into it and bounced off.

"Ouch!" She yelled.

"Apparently the rangers aren't as smart as they are fashionable." She hissed.

She pulled out a large knife and leaped from the railing and landed in front of the other four.

"Who should I kill first?" She asked.

"You won't be killing anyone. Dragon Claw Katana!" Aang yelled.

He held up his hand and a glowing Chinese symbol of a katana appeared. It then transformed into two long katana, the hilt was a crimson dragon head. The Crimson ranger and Diamanda glared at each other.

"Monks attack!" Diamanda yelled.

Diamanda and Aang's blades clashed sending several spark from their tips. Diamanda spun around and slashed his chest. Aang groaned and stepped back. A glowing crimson aura of a dragon appeared around his and he shot fire out of his hands, scorching Diamanda. She screamed and fell back.

"Monks kill the Crimson Ranger!" She screamed.

"I don't think so Diamanda!" Katie yelled.

"Tiger Claw Spear!" A glowing yellow chinese symbol for spear appeared.

It transformed into a large yellow spear. The base was a yellow tiger head. Katie threw the spear at a nearby monk. It struck the monk in the chest and it screamed as it turned into ash. She turned around and sent a roar towards several daemons. Ashtin felt the ground shake around them.

"Katie stop doing that! You'll bring this whole building down!" Ashtin shouted

She ignored this and sent another roar towards a set of a monks. Ashtin cured.

"Dog Claw Gauntless!" He yelled.

A glowing silver symbol for dog appeared. It transformed into large boxing gloves that were shaped like silver wolf heads. On the top of it were three long blades, similar to Wolverine's. Ashtin slashed his gauntless at several monks turning them to ash.

He spun around and kicked a monk in the face. Thanks to his power he could practically see the future, he could sense an attack before it happened. He leaped in the air and slashed several monks.

He felt the floor shake again. "Katie stop!" He yelled.

Cracks started to appear on the ceiling although no one noticed it.

Meanwhile Andy was smashing monks with her hammer. The top was shaped like a hoof and the base was a pink horse head. She saw Aqua was still struggling with the monks that were holding her.

"Aqua here!" Andy yelled as she threw a light blue cellphone towards Aqua.

She stared at the phone closely and realized it was a morpher. She placed her gem in the morpher.

"Power Rangers Zodiac Force! Empower the Rabbit!"

 **Morphing Sequence Activated**

Aqua is surrounded by the blue aura of a rabbit. It transforms into a light blue ranger suit, with a rabbit helmet, blue skirt, white boots, and white gloves, on her shirt was the symbol for rabbit.

"Blue Rabbit Ranger!" She yelled.

Aqua held up her hands and two glowing symbols for daggers appeared. These transformed into two blue daggers. The base was a rabbit's foot with a rabbit's face carved into it.

"Time for some revenge." She grinned.

She spun around and slashed the monks with her daggers. One of the monks held up his machete to block her swipe. They engaged in a long knife fight.

"Give us the gem girl!" He hissed.

"I don't think so." Aqua hissed.

A glowing blue aura of a rabbit appeared around her. She created a portal and jumped in it. She closed it and created another several feet above the monk. She fell through the air and stabbed the monk in the face.

Diamanda noticed the rangers were beating her and cursed. "You little brats. I will no longer show you mercy."

Suddenly a flash of pink light rammed into her. The light slowed down and was revealed to be Andy.

"Can't fight someone with super speed." Andy said as she struck Diamanda in the face with her hammer.

Diamanda yelped in pain and fell back. Aang walked towards her and pulled out his katana.

"I suggest you leave now while I still show you mercy." He said.

Diamanda hissed before disappearing in purple miss. The rangers sighed in relief.

"Thank god that bitch is gone." Andy sighed in relief.

A a loud snap was heard. They all looked up to see the ceiling crumbling around them. Ashtin turned to Katie and scowled.

"That's why I told you to stop roaring."

"Sorry." She said.

Several glowing blue portal appeared around them. "Hop in." Aqua said.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. They hopped in and were thrown through space to their base. They all wanted to rest. It had been an interesting detention indeed.

 **Next Time: Aang struggles with being the perfect leader. Diamanda tries to prove herself.**


	5. Who Are You, Really?

**I know last chapter I said I was going to make it about Aang, but I got a new idea so he will be last not first. This chapter will be about Katie. Also if you look at the story cover you will see a rough draft picture of what the helmets look like.**

 **Crimson Dragon Ranger- Aang (My oc)**

 **Yellow Tiger Ranger- Katie Kelly (Mrs. Starry Oak)**

 **Green Snake Ranger- Caden Smith (Misty Charming)**

 **Blue Rabbit Ranger- Aqua (Byron 12)**

 **Silver Dog Ranger- Ashtin Walker (Mrs. Starry Oak)**

 **Pink Horse Ranger- Andy Smith (Misty Charming)**

* * *

"Unbelievable. A new set of a rangers have arrived at New China. There hasn't even been a set a rangers in our town ever! The closest rangers to us are in Diablo." The news anchor said.

Katie sat on her couch watching the news. It just so happened that what was on had to do with her and her team. She grinned when a picture of her in her ranger suit popped up.

"Damn I look sexy." Katie grinned.

Her mother just so happened to walk downstairs at that moment. "Katie please turn that TV off. It's time for you to go to school." Her mother, Janet said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Look who cares about my life all of a sudden. I'll go to school when I feel like Janet."

Katie and her mother never saw eye to eye. Katie hated her mother for what she did to her. To make matters worse her mother was the school guidance counselor. Luckily no one knew since 'Kelly' was a common name in the area. It also helped that they looked nothing alike.

"I won't let you embarrass me at work. Go put some clothes on and get ready for school." Katie sighed and flicked her mother off. She got off the couch and stormed to her room.

* * *

"We should probably get to class." Caden said.

The two of them were in his car in the school parking lot. Katie sat in his lap as they were making out.

"We can miss a class or two." Katie said whispering in his ear.

She enjoyed Caden. He was funny and good looking. He would be a great boy toy.

"My sister would kill me if she knew I was in a car with you." Caden grinned, in between kisses.

Katie groaned. "Can you not talk about your relatives when we're making out, it really turns me off?"

"Well maybe detention could turn you back on." A deep male's voice said.

"Busted." Caden sighed.

The two teens saw their teacher, Mr. Carswell glaring at them. Katie sighed and got off of Caden's lap and walked out of the car.

"Way to ruin my fun." Katie said to their teacher before walking off.

Katie went to her locker to drop off her books when she realized someone vandalized it. Written in spray paint were things such as: **Whore, Ugly Bitch, Skank, You don't deserve to live, Boyfriend Stealer.** And much worse. Katie frowned.

She turned to see if anyone was watching her. No one else was in the hall way. Katie growled with anger. Why would someone do this to her? They were just jealous that she got all the boys!

"Katie are you alright?" A voice asked.

Katie spun around and frowned, it was her mother. "I'm fine. You can go back to work mother. Not like you care about me anyway." Katie hissed.

"I do care. And that." Her mother pointed to her locker. "Doesn't look fine. I'll go get the janitor's supplies. I'll help you clean it up." She said.

"I don't want your help!" Katie yelled louder than want she meant to.

Her mother sighed. "Okay. I'll see you later."

Katie walked over to the janitor's closet and grabbed some cleaner and towels. She walked back to her locker and started to clean up. After she was done, the bell rang signaling it was time everyone to head to lunch. She grinned. Although she was upset someone vandalized her locker she was glad she missed class.

Katie walked to lunch. As soon as she entered many boys stared at her. She spotted her teammates, however they were all sitting with at different tables. Ashtin sat with the nerds, Caden sat with the jocks, Andy sat with her own clique of girls who hated popular kids, and Aqua sat with a group of kids who everyone called the 'Pures', it was a group filled with the goody two shoes.

Katie took her usual seat with the popular girls. Unlike most of the girls on the team Katie was not a cheerleader. While they all wore their cheerleader outfits, Katie wore her short yellow dress, which some would argue was a shirt.

"Hey girls. What are you guys talking about?" Katie asked.

A brunette cheerleader named Suzie pulled out her cellphone. "We were discussing the new power rangers! Can you believe our town finally gets some?"

A blond haired cheerleader who Katie forgot the name of grabbed her yearbook. "We're trying to figure out who the rangers are. We narrowed it down for the other rangers, except for the Yellow Tiger Ranger, or at least that's what she calls herself."

"It could be anyone, even you." A girl named Kimmy said.

"Like it would be Katie." A harsh tone said.

Katie looked at the end of the table and saw her former friend Abbie Longbottom. They used to be best friends until rumors spread that Katie had sex with her brother and her boyfriend. Of course those rumors were true, but as a friend she had no right to assume they were. Or at least Katie thought so.

Abbie was considered to be the second prettiest girl in school. The first being Katie of course. She had tan skin, dark wavy black hair, and sea green eyes. She was tall and had an alethic build.

"And why is that Abigail?" Katie asked

Both girls glared daggers at each other. "It's obvious why."

"If it's so obvious, then why don't you explain why?" Katie growled.

"Like some trailer park trash whore, would be a power ranger. It's a good thing someone vandalized you locker."

Katie was about to say something back when she realized what Abbie said.

"How did you know someone vandalized my locker? I didn't tell anyone and I was alone in the hallway. So how did you know?" Katie asked.

All the other cheerleaders were quite as they watched the two girl arguing. They were like a volcano about to erupt and no one wanted to stand to close in fear of getting burnt.

"Whatever, I'm out of here. By the way you're lucky I slept with your boyfriend, so you weren't disappointed by his invisible penis. Not that your brother is any better, last time I checked two inches wasn't impressive." Katie snarled before leaving.

She had to find somewhere else to sit, sitting with Aqua seemed to be boring, sitting with Caden meant people would think they were dating, and sitting with Andy seemed suicidal. Katie glanced at Ashtin's table. Half of those geeks barely even know what a girl is, she would not be flirt with over there.

Katie marched over to his table. "Move." Katie said in a powerful tone as she pushed a nerd out of his seat.

Ashtin looked up and was surprised to see his teammate. "Did you get lost or something?" He asked.

"No I sat here on purpose." Katie said.

"Why?" Ashtin asked.

Katie shrugged and refused to tell him why. Ashtin went back to studying. However Abbie's comment was still in Katie's mind.

"Ashtin do you think I'm a whore?" Katie asked.

Ashtin looked up at her and laughed. "Define whore. If you mean a girl that sleeps with multiple boys and stays unattached from them, then yes. You are a whore."

Katie sighed. Ashtin looked back up at her and noticed she was upset. "I'm going to tell you a story." He announced.

"Excuse me?" Katie said.

"I said I'm going to tell you a story. When I was in Middle School I went to St. Davis. I'm sure you know it is not the best school. The education wasn't great and fights happened almost every day. So I told my mom I wanted to go to Ardon Middle School. It was an elite school, but my grades and GPA were so good that they accepted me."

"What is the point of this story?" Katie asked.

"Well Ardon was basically an all-white school. There were no minorities or people of color there. And they did not like that I was there. Kids wrote stuff on my lockers and called me names. Epically the 'N word'. The teachers either didn't care or didn't notice. But you know what, I went to that school for three years."

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Because I know who I am. I'm not that black boy Ashtin, I'm not nerdy Ashtin, and I'm not cynical Ashtin. I'm simply Ashtin Walker. I know who I am. You're Katie Kelly. You can be anything you want to be. Don't let their labels define you." Ashtin said.

"Damn that was a good speech." Katie laughed.

* * *

Abbie was in the bathroom doing her makeup when the lights started to flicker.

"What the hell? How broke is this god damn school?" Abbie said to herself.

As she turned around spray cans that she used on Katie's locker fell out of her bag. "Damn it." She cursed.

Just as she bent down to get them, the stall door swung open. There stood a tall and alethic girl, with black hair and tan skin. Her left eye was silver while the right one was gold.

"Can I help you with something?" Abbie asked.

"Hello mortal girl, I'm Princess Diamanda. I saw your artwork earlier and I was impress. I could tell the dark chi crystal would greatly benefit you." Diamanda grinned.

"Who the hell are you? Are you one of those drama geeks? Because I swear to god, I'll make your life a living hell." Abbie said.

She started backing up when she noticed the long knife Diamanda had in her sheath. Diamanda saw this and grinned. "You're scared of my dagger. You don't need to be afraid. This blade was forged by the darkest chi, the same thing you will become."

"Leave me alone!" Abbie yelled.

She turned and tried to run when Diamanda leaped onto of her. The two girls fell to the ground. Abbie yelled for help while Diamanda grinned. Diamanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a long black crystal.

"Don't worry the dark chi process won't hurt? Much." Diamanda broke the crystal and dark mist poured out filling the room.

* * *

A loud explosion was heard in the cafeteria. Katie locked eyes with Ashtin. The two looked at their other teammates. Andy and Aqua were already up, while Caden was making an excuse to his friends. The five of them all left the door at the same time. Nobody expected anything. They all came from different cliques, what in the world would they do together?

"Does anyone know where that explosion came from?" Andy asked as she pulled out her pink morpher to call Aang.

"No clue." Aqua said.

The five stopped when they saw several teachers and students sitting on the floor crying. Each of them had a word spray painted on their head in blue.

"What the hell?" Katie asked.

A flash of crimson light appeared and Aang stood there fully morphed. "What did you guys call me for?" Aang asked. He then saw the others sitting on the floor crying.

"What the hell happened here?" Aang asked.

Everyone shrugged. "They look like my mom after she watches Oprah." Ashtin said.

Katie walked over and read the words on their forehead. A cheerleader had the word dumb spray painted, a teacher had the word failure spray painted on his forehead.

"What's this?" Katie asked.

She tried wiping it off, but it wouldn't budge. It was like a tattoo.

"I wanted to be an actor! But they said I didn't have what it takes! Why do they always say that! I'm a failure!" The teacher sobbed.

Katie ignored the teacher's whinnying and turned to her teammates. "They won't come off."

"This has dark chi written all over it." Aang said.

"I'll call Sensei for a chi removal spell." Caden said as he pulled out his morpher.

"That will not be needed rangers." A familiar female voice hissed.

The six of them spun around to see Diamanda and a monster. Diamanda grinned.

"Hello rangers. So nice to see you again." Diamanda asked.

"What the hell do you want Diamond whore?" Andy hissed. The pink aura of a horse flashed around her body.

Diamanda growled at her Andy. "How dare you silly pink ranger, insult me! Princess Diamanda! I would like the satisfaction of killing you, but watching will be good enough. Meet my first dark chi monster. I call her Painted Pity." Diamanda said.

"How original." Ashtin said sarcastically.

Diamanda pulled out her blade. "Maybe I will kill one of you rangers."

Katie eyed the monster. Its body was shaped like a spray can, and was made of metal, her hair was made of black gems, and on the top of her shoulders were two large spray cans shaped like cannons.

"Painted Pity, destroy them!" Diamanda yelled.

The monster charged at the rangers. Aang pulled out his katana and leaped in the air and stabbed the beast in the face. However his blade bounced off.

"Did you really think that would work Crimson Dragon Ranger? Her body is made of metal." Diamanda hissed.

Aang held out his hands. "Well I guess I'll just melt her."

The crimson aura of a dragon rose above her. It glowed with power. Flames appeared all over his suit. Just as he was about launch a fire ball, Painted Pity fired a large ball of blue paint. It struck Aang and he flew backwards. Sparks flew from his suit.

"Aang!" Andy yelled.

She growled and with her horse hammer charged at Diamanda with her super speed. The pink ranger rammed into Diamanda causing both of them to fall to ground. Diamanda blade glowed as she slashed Andy's shoulder. Andy yelled in pain. Sparks flew from her suit and she stepped back. The two girls glared at each other.

"Bring it on Pink Ranger." Diamanda hissed.

Andy's body glowed with the pink aura of the horse, while Diamanda was surrounded by dark chi. the two charged. Meanwhile Katie went over to check on Aang. He was power down and laying on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

Aang sat up. On his head was the word 'replacement'. He started to cry.

"I'll never be as good as Yoki! I don't deserve to be leader! I failed, I'm a useless replacement." Aang sighed.

Katie slapped him. "Snap out of it!"

Aang only cried more and louder. Katie spun around and saw Aqua and Caden were both powered down and crying too. They must've been hit. Ashtin was engaged in battle with Painted Pity, however instead of using his claw gauntlets, he pushed the blades down so the gauntlets became more like boxing gloves.

Andy was engaged in a heavy fight with Diamanda. Both of the girls were cursing at each other. Painted Pity used her metal arm like a bat and smacked Ashtin like he was a fly. The silver ranger flew backwards and landed on the floor with a thud.

Painted Pity glanced at Katie and grinned. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson Yellow Ranger!" Painted Pity hissed.

A glowing ball of paint was launched at Katie. She yelled and was thrown back. _Whore._ That was the only word that was struck in her mind. Katie groaned and fell backwards. The tiger energy dimmed. She felt power slipping away from her. What they said about her was true. She was a useless whore. _Don't let their labels define you,_ Ashtin's voice said in her head.

Katie growled and stood up. "I'm more than just a whore. I'm the yellow ranger! I won't let you define me!" Katie said. A ringing noise was heard.

Katie pulled out her morpher and saw that several numbers were printed on. "What the hell is this?"

 _Hello Rangers. Due to Katie you all have unlocked you elemental attacks. Horse and Snake represent fire, Dragon and Dog represent Earth, and Tiger and Rabbit Represent wood. Use them well._ Sensei telepathically told them. Katie grinned. She pulled out her spear and looked to her fellow rangers. Andy ran right next to her. Ashtin stood up and walked next to them.

Aang, Caden, and Aqua stood up. "We won't let labels define us either." Aqua said.

Their auras rose above them hissing. Painted Pity gulped. "I have a bad feeling about this."

The siblings went first and held out their morphers. The snake and horse energy combined into a pink and green symbol that resented fire.

"Galloping Burn!" Andy yelled.

"Slithering Strike!" Caden yelled.

Green and pink flames shot from their morphers and scorched Painted Pity. She screamed and stumbled back.

"Dragon Earthquake!"

"Dog Claw Avalanche!" Ashtin yelled.

Aang and Ashtin held up their morphers and silver and crimson rocks shots from their morphers and pelted the monster.

"Tiger Roots!" Katie yelled.

"Rabbit Branches!" Aqua yelled.

Roots and branches shot from their morphers. Painted Pity yelled as the roots wrapped around her.

"You cursed rangers!" Painted Pity hissed.

She screamed then she exploded in black mist. When the black mist was gone standing there was Abbie. The cheerleader was unconscious and laying on the floor.

"I can't believe I saved here." Katie mumbled.

Katie looked and saw Ashtin who was talking to Aqua. She ran over to him and hugged him. This surprised both of them.

"Thank you for the advice. I really needed it." Katie said.

"You're welcome. You might want to let go of me, before you friends see you." Ashtin said.

Caden noticed Katie and Ashtin hugging and frowned. Andy walked to her brother. "I told you. She's nothing but trouble. You shouldn't get involved with her." Andy said.

Caden sighed. "Yeah maybe you're right."

* * *

Katie's mother was sitting on the couch eating pizza, when Katie walked in.

"Hi sweetie." She said.

Katie sat down across from her. "Hi mom. I have to ask you something."

Her mother seemed surprise that Katie was talking to her. "What is it?" She asked.

"I'm sure you know what the other kids say about me in school. When you were my age, how did you know what kind of person you wanted to be? I always feel as if I don't know who I am. I ask myself everyday if I like this." Katie said.

"Sweetie, you're young. Every teenager goes through that moment when they need to find themselves. There's nothing wrong with you for questioning it." Her mother advised.

Katie sighed and sat back. "I'm Katie Kelly, that's who I am."

 **Next Time: Caden's protectiveness may cost the team**

 **Also I am having some problems coming up with powers for the second group of rangers. So if you have any ideas about the rat, ram, boar, ox, rooster, and monkey rangers give me a suggestion about their powers.**


	6. Did I Say to Defend Me?

**Crimson Dragon Ranger- Aang (My oc)**

 **Yellow Tiger Ranger- Katie Kelly (Mrs. Starry Oak)**

 **Green Snake Ranger- Caden Smith (Misty Charming)**

 **Blue Rabbit Ranger- Aqua (Byron 12)**

 **Silver Dog Ranger- Ashtin Walker (Mrs. Starry Oak)**

 **Pink Horse Ranger- Andy Smith (Misty Charming)**

"Sensei I'm telling you it's a bad idea." Aang said.

The leader followed his teacher to the dojo where the other ranges were waiting to be trained.

"Don't be foolish Aang, combat is a perfect way to train the rangers."

"Sensei you're giving five teens who hate each other a chance to beat each other up."

Sensei seemed unfazed by Aang's comment. He kept walking leaving Aang to run after him.

"I know the whole point of power rangers is too pick teenagers with attudie, but these guys have too much attudie." Aang sighed.

"They are you're team Aang. They will get along eventually, it's written in the oracle bones. Besides it's good for you to hang out with teenagers your own age."

Aang frowned. He never worried about hanging out with other kids, due to the fact he grew up in a dojo millions of miles away from civilization, and he always had Yoki. He never needed anyone else. The two opened the door to dojo and Sensei gasped.

Caden was chasing after Ashtin who was leaping from wall to wall. Andy and Katie were angrily wrestling on the floor, while Aqua was yelling at them.

"Perhaps you're right, maybe they do have too much attuide."

Aang sighed and closed his eyes. The dragon power was the strongest of all the zodiacs. He could use it to weaken his fellow rangers. The crimson dragon aura rose above him, hissing and snarling. The other rangers stopped and looked up. Their auras soon vanished leaving the dragon the only light in the room.

"I hate when he does that." Ashtin complained.

Aang put the dragon away and scowled at his teammates. "What the hell is going on here? I told you guys to train, not fight each other to the death."

"She started it." Andy hissed pointing to Katie.

"What are you five?" Katie growled.

"Funny you're calling me the five years old, considering you and a five year old wear the same size clothes." Andy growled.

The tiger aura rose above Katie challenging Andy to a match. Andy neighed and a horse aura appeared around her.

"Before you guys tear each other into pieces, shouldn't we hear what Aang has to say?" Aqua asked.

The two girls glared at each other and turned to their leader.

"Go on." Andy said.

"Today we will be sparring. And I get to pick your partners." Aang said.

Everyone in the room sighed.

"Too bad I was really looking forward to kicking Ashtin's ass." Caden smirked.

"Try again Neanderthal." Ashtin growled.

The dragon aura flared up again and everyone stopped arguing for the second time. "Okay, Caden you're with Aqua, Katie you're with Ashtin, and Andy you're with me."

Caden frowned when he heard Katie was with Ashtin. Andy noticed her brother frowning and rolled her eyes.

"Are you really jealous of Ashtin? More importantly you like Katie?" Andy said.

"I don't know how I feel, but I know for sure I don't like him." Caden said.

"Whatever if you ask me you're better off." Andy commented.

She then walked over to Aang. Caden walked over to Aqua who was getting ready on the match. Caden felt bad about fighting with Aqua, she was like sweet and innocent little sister he never had. Well technically he had Andy, but her temper ruined the little sister image.

"Hey Aqua." He said.

She smiled and waved. "Hey Caden."

"I'll make sure to go easy on you." Caden joked.

Aqua obviously didn't like that. "Why would you go easy on me? Because I'm a girl?" Aqua asked.

"No, it's just I would feel bad hurting you, you're like my little sister." Caden said.

The blue aura of the rabbit rose above Aqua. She grinned. "So you pity me. Big mistake."

Aqua leaped up in the air and landed behind Caden. She spun around and kicked him in the back of his head. Caden yelled out in pain. He stumbled backwards and fell on the ground. Whatever technique Aqua used it was very effective. Caden briefly blacked out, but quickly got back up.

He hissed at the blue ranger. Caden noticed she was hopping from foot to foot. He grinned and saw and opruntitity. The snake aura glowed around his body as Caden kicked the foot she was currently standing on. However Aqua quickly jumped out of the way and elbowed Caden in the jaw. She then sent a wave of rapid punches to his chest. He yelled out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Looks like we've found our winner. Aqua, Aang, and Ashtin congratulations."

Caden turned to his winning fellow rangers and hissed. The fact that Ashtin won made him furious. He then looked back at Aqua who was still grinning.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" Caden asked.

"I'm an MMA fighter." She said simply and walked away leaving Caden to be amazed.

"That's the last time I'm going to underestimate her."

* * *

"I'm sorry father. I know I have not brought you the Zodiac gems but-"

Diamanda's was cut off by her father's roaring. Her father, Emperor Zen growled at his daughter.

"I gave you as much minions any warlord could dream of. I gave dark chi crystals to create your own monsters. However you failed!"

Diamanda frowned. She didn't dare meet her father's gaze. "Keep in mind girl, I own you. Luckily for you I'm willing to give you another chance. I'll give you five darker chi crystals. Use them wisely. When they run out, and I don't have the gems. You will be punished." He hissed.

"Yes father." Diamanda said.

* * *

"Okay time for part two of training. Today you will be doing a simulation in the danger room." Sensei said.

"What's the Danger room?" Andy asked.

Aang gulped. "I used it a couple times, it's deadly and insane. A person can go mad being in there."

"Sounds fun." Ashtin sarcastically stated before following Sensei.

The other rangers soon followed. Sensei stopped at a black door. He held up his hand and a glowing blue ball of energy appeared. Sensei blew on the ball gently and the ball reshaped itself into a hand. The blue energy hand pushed open the door.

"Why didn't he just open the door?" Aqua asked.

"The door has a chi spell, Sensei must do that to prevent himself from being vaporized." Aang said.

"That's a joke right?" Andy nervously asked.

"What's a joke?" Aang asked.

Andy sighed. "Sorry I forgot you grew up in a temple all your life."

The rangers walked into the dojo and looked around. "This doesn't seem that bad."

Then a loud boom was heard. Everyone turned around and saw that the door closed. Sensei was nowhere to be seen. The room started to shake. Several robots appeared. Each were the size of a bus and shaped like a sphere. Large metal tentacles with spikes were on each end. They hissed.

A laser shot from one of the robots and the rangers screamed. The six of them rolled out of the way.

"What the hell!" Katie yelled.

A large spike was launched at her head, Caden pushed her out of the way.

"Thanks." She said.

"Don't mention it." Caden said as he leaped out of the way of a spike.

"This room is trying to kill us!" Andy yelled as she super speeded away from a laser beam.

All eyes went to their leader. "The best way to fight these things is morphed. Are you guys ready?"

"It's morphing time!" They all yelled.

"Crimson Dragon!" Aang yelled.

"Silver Dog!" Ashtin howled.

"Yellow Tiger." Katie roared.

"Blue Rabbit!" Aqua yelled.

"Green Snake!" Caden hissed

"Pink Horse!" Andy yelled.

The rangers morphed into their suits and pulled out their weapons. "All we have to do is stop a dozen killer robots. How hard can that be?" Ashtin asked.

A bolt of electricity shot at Ashtin and he flew backwards. Behind the suit Caden grinned.

"Okay guys I have a plan." Aang said.

Caden paid no attention to him and noticed that a robot was about to fire at his sister. Caden hissed and the aura of the green snake appeared around his body. Caden pulled out his axe and stretched out his arm and slashed the robot.

"Caden no! I have a plan!" Aang yelled.

Caden ignored him. He noticed another robot was coming towards Andy and it fired a beam of red energy. Caden leaped in front of his sister and yelled as the laser beam struck his body. It felt like someone took a mallet and smashed his chest in.

The wind was knocked right out of him. Caden fell to the ground and yelled. Soon everything went black.

Caden gasped when he woke up. The pain in his chest was better, but still stung. He looked around. He was in a small room. There were twelve bed each with different color sheets. Caden looked down and saw his sheets were green.

"So he's awake." A voice said.

Caden turned to look at the doorway. Standing there was the rest of his team. Aang seemed to be the angriest of all them.

"You were supposed to follow my plans, I'm the leader." Aang hissed.

"Well I saw that my sister was in danger and I took action. It seems I'm the only one willing to do so." Caden said.

"I can take care of myself." Andy said.

"That's not the point! It's my job to protect you." Caden said.

"I understand you want to take care of your family, but when you put on your suit, you're going to have to put aside distractions." Aang said.

Just the loud horn blared, all the rangers but Aang covered their ears in annoyance.

"What is this time?" Andy asked in annoyance.

They all turned to Sensei who was currently mediating. "There's a monster attack by the mall. I sense Diamanda is there."

"Apparently that girl doesn't know how to quit." Katie growled.

The six rangers held up their morphers and teleported out of the temple. They arrived at the mall, and saw many people were running from bolts of electricity.

"Where is that lightning coming from?" Caden asked.

"I don't know but we're going to find out." Aang said.

The six rangers held up their morphers and changed into their suits. "Let's go kick some demon ass." Katie grinned clapping her hands together.

The six rangers summoned their weapons and charged at the source of the electricity. In the center of the attack was a metallic armored man, with a TV screen for a head, and cables for arms. Electricity flickered from the wires. The monster hissed.

"Hello Rangers. I'm Techno!" He grinned.

"Yeah we don't really need to introduce each other, regardless we're going to fight each other to the death anyway." Ashtin said.

A blue of moment was seen and before they knew it Ashtin was sent flying.

"Ashtin!" Katie yelled.

Ashtin yelled as he hit a cart. Standing a couple feet away from him was a grinning a Diamanda with her blade in her hands. Katie growled and pulled out her spear.

"Someone needs to teach that girl a lesson." Katie charged and threw her spear at Diamanda.

Diamanda rolled to the side and grinned. "What's wrong Yellow Tiger, someone upset that their boyfriend was attacked?"

Katie growled as the aura of the tiger rose above her. "He's not my boyfriend. But when you mess with my teammates you mess with ME!" Katie unleashed a sonic roar as she said me knocking into Diamanda causing her to flying backwards.

While the two battled the other four rangers charged at Techno. He grinned and fired several lightning bolts at them. Andy pushed Aqua out of the way as the bolt went near her.

"Okay I have a plan. Caden you're going to have to..." Caden ignored Aang and turned his eyes towards his sister and Aqua who were being hit by lighting. Caden hissed and leaped in front of them.

"Caden no! That's not a part of the plan!"

Caden ignored him and stood in front of the lighting blast and yelled in pain. He felt his body go numb, and he collapsed. He felt his power slip away as he demorphed. Diamanda noticed this and grinned.

"Techno, we can leave now our work is done here." Diamanda hissed with a grin on her face.

She waved her hand and disseaprerd in a cloud of black smoke, so did Techno. All the rangers glared at Caden.

* * *

"What's wrong with you bud." Caden's best friend George said.

George had tan skin, long black hair, and green eyes. He was lean, but still muscular. He was tall, not as tall as Ashtin, but still taller than most of the boys in their grade. He wore a black tank top and some khakis.

"I just had a bad day that's all. Every time I try to do what I think is right, I just end up doing something wrong." Caden said.

"Wow sounds like you have a serious problem. I don't if I'll be able to help." George said.

He was right. George was known as the class clown, he would never be able to help Caden with real life problems. Especially if it involved being a ranger.

"By any chance does this have to do with Katie?" George said.

"No, I'm over her." Caden said.

"You're a terrible liar. What happened between you two? I warned you about her, she has a reputation that she doesn't bother denying." George said.

"You don't know her." Caden hissed angrily.

George put up his hands in defense. "Sorry man didn't mean to agaite you. You must be really serious about her."

"Well she's serious about someone else."

"She cheated on you?" George asked.

"Yes. Well no. I don't know for sure, I've sort of been avoiding her." Caden said.

"Forget about her. Besides I see a dark haired beauty walking our way. Damn she's sexy. Oh wait that's your sister." George grinned.

Caden punched him. "Ow." George playfully asked.

"What part of don't flirt with my sister did you not understand. You're lucky I'm still friends with you after what happened freshman year." Caden said.

George's face fell. "Is she still mad about that?" He asked sincerely.

"What do you think? We all know when my sister, gets mad all hell breaks loose."

Andy walked over to them. She smiled at her brother and glared at George.

"Hello Andy you are looking as beautiful as usual." George grinned.

"Hello George you are looking like less like jackass today." Andy snarled.

"You know your insults only turn me on." He laughed.

"Give me a break, hey Caden can I talk to in private?" Andy asked her brother.

Caden shrugged and got up. As he and Andy left George started to cat call. Causing Andy to blush, but before anyone could notice she put it back in a scowl.

The two walked far away were no one else could hear them. Andy turned to Caden and frowned.

"Caden what the hell were you thinking out there? You didn't follow the plan causing Techno and Diamanda to get away." Andy hissed.

"I saw you and Aqua were in danger. It's my job to protect you guys." Caden said.

"Just because you're a big brother to me, doesn't mean you have to be a big brother to everyone on the team." Andy sighed.

"Do you remember Chuck Applebottom?" Andy asked.

"Should I?" Caden asked raising an eyebrow.

"He was some dumb kid who picked on me in seventh grade. Do you remember what happened when I told you?" Andy asked.

Caden tried to remember. "I beat him up. I think I brought George with me too. Yeah the two of us fought him." Caden grinned.

"And do you remember what I did?" Andy asked.

"You slapped us. Hard, your handprint was left in my cheek for two weeks." Caden grimaced.

Andy nodded. "The reason I did that is because you were fighting my battles for me. Chuck never learned to respect me, he just left me alone because he was afraid to get beaten up. You have to left us fight our own battles Caden."

Just as she said that their morphers rang. Caden and Andy look to each other and ran off.

"Well it took you guys long enough to get here." Aqua said.

The whole team stood there with their morphers held out glaring at Techno.

"At least we're here now." Andy said.

"Are you guys ready?" Aang asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ashtin said.

The six rangers held out their morphers and yelled out their phrase. In a blink of an eye the rangers were in their colorful uniform each carrying their weapon.

"So leader what's the plan?" Aqua asked.

"Extract the dark chi from the monster, hopefully don't damage the host."

Katie yawned. "Boring."

"Let's have some fun!" Katie grinned and charged with her spear at Techno.

Techno gave a loud beep in panic, before firing several bolts of lightning at Katie. She yelled in pain as she flew backwards. Caden hissed and turned at Techno when he thought about what Andy said. He sighed and turned to face his leader.

"So Aang what's the plan?" Caden asked.

"You're ready to listen to me?" Aang questioned.

"I'm ready to protect this team, I guess listening to you is the best way to do that." Caden said.

The crimson ranger nodded. Just then a loud ringing noise was heard.

"What's that?" Aqua asked.

"Caden just unlocked a new code." Aang grinned.

He turned to the green ranger. "Go on Caden, unlock it."

Caden pulled out his morpher and saw he did in fact have a new code. "Let's try this out for a spin." Caden said.

A green aura appeared around Caden's figure. Caden hissed and held out his axe.

"New Code Unlocked! Special Attack Activated! Venom slash!" Caden yelled.

Caden swung his axe and sever green energy snake fangs shot at Techno. Techno yelled in pain and flew backwards. A loud beeping noise is heard and Techno screams as he turns back into his human self, a cable guy.

"You have got to be kidding me? I got knocked out by a cable guy?" Andy angrily yelled.

"Guys maybe we should get out of here." Ashtin said as the Cable Guy started to get back up and groan.

The rangers pressed a button their morphers and teleported back to the cave.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me." Katie said as she chased after Caden.

She grabbed the green ranger's arm and pulled him back so he could face her.

"I've been preoccupied." He lied.

"Nice try, by the way you are a horrible liar. Seriously why have you been avoiding me?" Katie asked.

"I saw you hugging Ashtin." Caden said.

"Okay so?"

"Well, I've noticed you two have been growing closely lately." Caden said.

"So you assumed that I was sleeping with him?" Katie snarled, her face darkening.

"Well in my defense-"

"I have a reputation. Well that's okay Caden, you go and think what you want to think. Screw you!" Katie yelled storming off.

 **Next time: Aqua's loner personality may cost her. The rangers search for more gems**


	7. I Can Do This All by Myself

Several Thugs were at a loading dock. They knocked out all the guards and grabbed all the laptops, phones, and other electronics.

"Are you guys sure about this? What if the power rangers catch us?" One thug asked.

"Be realistic Freddie, the power rangers don't have time to waste on us."

"You're right we don't." A voice said.

A voice said from behind. The thugs turned around to see six rangers all holding their weapons.

"So why the hell are we here?" Ashtin asked.

"A true warrior always brings justice. No matter how big or how small." Aang said.

"We could crush these guys." Katie said twirling her spear.

"It's important not to rush into things Katie." Caden advised.

"Oh so now you care about me." Katie hissed.

"Will all of you guys shut up already? We have a job to do." Aqua said twirling her daggers.

The blue ranger charged at the thugs. Everyone was amazed at Aqua's speed and technique. In less than a minute, Aqua had the ten thugs unconscious on the ground. She looked up to her teammates.

"Ok you need to teach me that move." Katie grinned.

"Simple move I learned." Aqua shrugged. She didn't want to get into it.

Aang seemed impressed. "Aqua that technique, I've seen it before. A mixture of Kung Fu's crane and takwendo's dragon fist."

Aqua blushed. "It was just a little something I picked up."

"From being MMA fighter perhaps. Something you refuse to tell us about?" Caden said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not your business. Besides I don't pry on things in your life. Like how you and Katie broke up." Aqua pointed out.

Caden winced while Katie guarded her facial expression. Ashtin however made no attempt to hide his amusement. He laughed out loud.

"I'm starting to this girl more and more." He grinned.

"It's not secret what happened between me and Caden. He was a jackass. Besides I don't do boyfriends." Katie said.

"That's not exactly how I remembered it. And I said I was sorry." Caden apologized.

Ashtin kept laughing. "Trouble in paradise?"

Caden turned to Ashtin and hissed in response. Soon police sirens were heard.

"We should get out of here." Aang said.

His teammates nodded and they teleported back to the base.

* * *

By the time Aqua made it to her apartment it was 11:50 pm. She sighed. Doing Aang's mandatory nightly patrols exhausted her. She knew being a power ranger was her responsibly, destiny forced her to do it. Even if she didn't like it. As she hopped onto her elevator she made sure to clutch her purse.

She didn't necessarily live in the safest neighborhood. Her parents were drug addicts that abdoneded her and her brothers when Aqua was a preteen. Ever since then her brothers were on the streets. Then one day Aqua met Mrs. Loreal. She was a friendly lady who would give the kids food and occasionally shelter. Her husband took Aqua under his wing. He taught her how to fight.

He took her to MMA matches so she could see how it worked. Then one day he died of cardiac arrest. All the kindness that Mrs. Loreal used to have vanished. And with that she kicked them out on the streets, leaving the poor kids to fend for themselves. Then one day Aqua stumbled upon an MMA match. She managed to get a coach and a sponsor and she hasn't lost a fight yet.

Especially after she became a ranger. Her instincts heightened and skill increased. As she opened the door to her apartment, loud snoring from her little brothers were heard. Aqua rolled her eyes. They always snored loudly, just like her dad. Aqua winced at the memory of thinking about her parents.

"Hi Aqua." Jessie said to her.

Jessie was the girl who lived a couple floors under her. In the kind of neighborhood she lived in babysitting earned decent money because parents were always working or simply wanted nothing to do with her kids.

"Hey Jessie. Hope my brothers didn't tire you out that much." Aqua said.

"No problem, Blake is an angel although is a Jimmy little rowdy." Jesie said.

Aqua laughed. That sounds just like her brothers. "Do you mind watching them Thursday? I have another match." Aqua said.

She needed to be at every single match, she couldn't risk not getting money for her brothers and her to live. Jessie sighed.

"Sorry Aqua, I can't. My family and I are going to North Carolina for my sister's wedding." Jessie said.

"Oh." Aqua said.

She did her best not to seem upset. She smiled at Jessie. "I understand, see you later."

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll sleep with you." Katie said to him.

"Yes because sleeping with me will make me do your math homework." Ashtin said rolling his eyes.

"Works all the time. I once got a kid to my science project in eight grade in exchange for him keeping my bra." Katie said. "Little did he know it belonged to my grandma?" Katie grinned.

Ashtin rolled his eyes. Ashtin, Aqua, and Katie sat in the library. Ashtin agreed to tutor them, well agreed to tutor Aqua, Katie was just tagging along.

"Can we talk about something relevant like I don't know Geometry?" Aqua said slightly irritated.

She needed to get this done so she could go to her match. "Agreed Aqua."

"So I was thinking the three of us can hang out?" Katie asked.

"What about Andy and Caden and Aang?" Aqua asked.

She didn't think it was fair to leave the rest of her team out. Katie face darkened when she heard Caden's name but it quickly vanished.

"Well Andy hates me, Aang is too busy training, and Caden is a complete di-"

The three were caught off by their morpher ringing. Each ranger turned to each other and nodded. The grabbed their morphers from their pockets and got up.

* * *

"Took you three long enough." Andy said impatiently tapping her foot.

Aqua frowned when she saw the rest of the team was their already. "How did you guys get here so fast?" Aqua asked.

"Super speed duh." Andy said as she pulled out her pink morpher.

"What were you three doing?" Aang asked.

"Having a threesome, too bad you missed it." Katie said sarcastically.

She tossed her blond hair back, which caught the attention of Caden.

"Seriously what were you guys doing?" Caden asked.

"You heard the lady." Ashtin smirked, causing Caden to glare at the silver ranger.

"Can we talk about this later and see what the problem is?" Aqua asked.

Sometimes it felt as if her team were too focused on arguing then they were on saving the day. She could handle this by herself. Aqua smiled as she got an idea. While her team was arguing, Aqua used a rabbit hole portal to slip away to the science of the crime. She ended up in town square where she saw several monk demons terrorizing the city. Aqua pulled out her blue morpher and morphed into her suit.

"Hey there!" Aqua yelled.

The monks turned back to face her. The ones with swords howled, while the ones with bows aimed at her, while the ones with spears charged. Aqua realized they organized by weapons. As several arrows were shot at her Aqua leaped out of the way. That was too close.

Aqua pulled out her daggers and charged. Her daggers clashed against one of the monks swords sending a vibration through her body. Aqua always felt a surge power when she used her daggers. Maybe it had to do with her being morphed.

Aqua then spun around and kicked another demon in the face as she stabbed a monk through the heart. The monk screamed and turned into purple smoke. Aqua looked around. She probably only got 10% of the monks.

"Time to use my elemental attack." Aqua said.

But Aqua hesitated. Would it be as strong without Katie? The two of them needed to be together to weird the powerful element. Aqua quickly brushed that idea aside. She could handle this. This was no different from one of her matches.

"Element Unlocked: Wood!" Aqua yelled.

Several twigs were flung at the monks. What the hell! That wasn't an attack, the twigs only annoyed them. How come she couldn't tap into something more powerful? Just as she said that, a monk stabbed her in the chest causing her to power down. Aqua screamed, she collapsed to the ground groaning in pain. Her body felt numb, and soon the only thing she felt was sleep.

* * *

"Is she okay?" A female voice asked.

"Define okay. If you mean if she's going to live….."

"Shut the hell up Ashtin." Another female voice said.

"Stop bossing me around Andromeda." Ashtin said in dull voice.

The fact that he could be monotone and sarcastic at the same time perplexed Aqua. When Aqua opened her eyes she saw her team.

They were all looking down at her with a concerned expression. "Sleeping Beauty was awake, and we didn't have to give her a kiss." Katie smirked.

"Actually in the original fairytale the prince actually slept with the princess to wake her up." Ashtin pointed out.

"Only you would know that." Andy said rolling her eyes.

"What were you doing out there by yourself?" Aang asked concerned.

Aqua blushed. She didn't want to talk about it. However Aang was persistent.

"We're a team, you can't just handle everything yourself." Aang said.

"Yes I can. I was doing pretty well out there by myself, they just got the upper hand, next time I'll be ready." Aqua.

"No you won't." Aang said.

"Why is that?" Aqua asked.

"Since you can't work with us, I'm suspending you from the team."

"What?" Aqua asked. She tried to keep her emotions in check.

"But that's not fair." Andy said placing her hands on her hips glaring at their leader.

"All of you don't take me seriously as their leader, so I have decided to punish you guys accordingly." Aang said.

"You do know how idiotic this is? With one less member that means we have less of a chance, to you know, save the world." Ashtin pointed out.

Aang frowned. "That is my decision, and I expect you all to stand by it."

* * *

It was 10:00 PM that night and Aqua sat in the break room with the rest of her team. There was Jimmy, a nosy Italian who was greedy as hell, he was her manger. Claudia, his sweet assistant who didn't care for the violence of the fights, Gustavo a Hispanic man who trained Aqua, and Fredrick, the person who funded Aqua and gambled on the matches.

"Are you ready for this?" Gustavo said.

Aqua nodded. She was training nonstop for this fight in particular. The person she was going up against was Nichole McJagger, aka the Iron Fist. She was an eighteen year old French girl with a mean temper and wicked skills. Aqua saw video of Nichole brutally defeating eight men at once. And that was when she didn't have training at ten years old. For eight years she did not but train.

She looked less like a woman and more like a tanned skin boulder with brown braid and stone cold glare. Aqua was a newer fighter, this gave Aqua an advantage. She knew more about Nichole than Nichole could know about her.

"Carol Greenwood vs Nichole McJagger!" An announcer said.

Carol Greenwood was Aqua's fake name. These type of MMA fights weren't necessarily legal, a lot of people here were shady guys who would probably come after Aqua and her brother.

"You ready?" Jimmy asked.

"I was born ready." Aqua took off her blue jacket revealing blue shorts and a white sports bra. She put on her favorite sky blue gloves and stepped out of the room.

She always felt an adrenaline rush walking through the crowd. Some cheered for her, others against her. As she reached the arena she saw Nichole was already there. She stood emotionless, as if she wasn't fighting anyone at all. Aqua gulped. Nichole was undefeated, and unlike the other people she fought Nichole wasn't blood thirsty. Instead Nichole fought as if it were fact. As if it were as simple as breathing.

Someone like that was dangerous. Aqua heard the announcer collect bets and try to get some emotion out of the crowd. Nichole cracked her knuckles and glared at Aqua. A bell was heard then chaos broke loose.

Nichole charged, she swung her massive fist which struck Aqua in the mouth. She flew five feet backwards. Aqua felt a river of blood build up in her mouth. Her lips felt numb and her teeth clattered. The Aqua felt nothing at all. She felt power rush inside of her. The same power she felt when she morphed. For a brief second the rabbit aura appeared around her. Yet it was so quick no one noticed.

All of a sudden thousands of fighting moves were transferred into her brain. Aqua turned to Nichole, and she did something that surprised everyone in the room. She grinned.

"That the best you got?" Aqua laughed.

She felt a rush of energy course through her veins. The power of the rabbit was energizing her. Aqua leaped in the air and kicked Nichole in the face. She made sure to use her heel so she wouldn't damage her toes. Nichole gasped in pain and stumbled back.

Everything after that happened in a blur, a couple minutes later Aqua hears the announcer say her name in shock. It takes a moment to register to Aqua but when she looked down and saw the unconscious figure of Nichole she knew the sweet truth. She won. She could hear many of the crowd members gasp.

How had a petite girl like her take down an undefeatable champion?

* * *

Nichole couldn't bear to leave the bathroom. She was disappointed in herself. She lost, to a short American girl who had only been fighting for a year at most. This was her life. And that bitch took it away from her. She yelled in frustration.

"Sucks doesn't it." A female voice said.

Nichole looked up and saw a pretty Chinese girl dressed in armor looking at her with a smile.

"What do you want?" Nichole asked.

"You lost, it must an unbearable pain. Believe or not that blond headed bitch took something from me too." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Nichole asked.

She was seconds away from destroying this girl. She wanted to be alone.

"I can make sure you win your next match. A match against the power rangers." The girl grinned.

"How will you be able to do that?" Nichole asked.

"With this." The girl pulled a dark crystal out of her pocket.

She cracked it open and the mist circled around the room. Nichole gasped as she felt her body change.

* * *

Aqua was walking across the bridge staring at the water. She wanted to be alone. Her brothers didn't get out of school for another hour, so Aqua decided to walk around. If she were still on the team, she would be training right now. She missed it. Aang getting upset when the others didn't listen, Katie flirting with all the boys, Andy getting angry at her for flirting with all the boys, and Ashtin giving off his sarcastic comments that made everyone want to kill him.

"I miss them." She said aloud.

Aqua heard a ringing and looked down at her morpher. There was danger in the city. She heard a loud crash from town square and frowned. Diamanda and her monsters were up to no good again. Just as Aqua was about to call for help, she realized that she wasn't on the team anymore. Aqua shook the idea out of her head. She could handle this.

"It's Morphing Time! Power Rangers Zodiac Force! Blue Rabbit!" Aqua morphed into her suit and pulled out her daggers.

She created a portal to the city and leaped in. Aqua enjoyed her portals, unlike teleportation it was quite enjoyable. It was basically running at the speed of light, she wasn't sure what dimeson she was in when she was in her portals. Aqua arrived at the city and looked around.

"Why hello there rangers, correction ranger." Aqua turned and looked at Diamanda and her new monster.

It was a female creature, with skin covered in rocks, her eyes glowed bright green, and long black cobwebs hung on the back of her head like braids. She wore black armor with golden gauntness.

"What do you want Diamanda and who's the new monster of the week?" Aqua asked.

"Hello blue ranger, meet Stone Diva, you may remember her form another name. Perhaps Nichole." Diamanda laughed.

Aqua frowned and gasped when she realized that the monster she was talking about was Nichole, the girl she fought.

"How can you live with yourself? Turning an innocent girl into a monster?" Aqua asked.

"If she was so innocent then why did she beg me to give her power? She wanted a way to beat you, I simply supplied her with a resource." Diamanda said.

Diamanda pulled out her blade. "The real question is why you are here by yourself? Shouldn't little girls like you have her teammates by her side?"

"I can handle you by myself." Aqua said.

She charged, but Diamanda leaped out of the way several feet behind her. This caused Aqua to fall on her face. Diamanda laughed.

"I have no intention of fighting just one of you today, it's a waste of my time. However I'm sure Stone Diva wouldn't mind destroying you." Diamanda disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke.

Aqua yelled in frustration. Just as she got up Stone Diva charged at her punched her in the face. Aqua yelled as she flew backwards onto a billboard. Luckily she had her ranger suit on.

Stone Diva laughed. "Who's the ultimate fighter now?" Stone Diva picked up a bus with her massive strength and tossed it like it was a spear.

Aqua yelped and created a portal to slip away as the bus was being tossed towards her. She groaned and turned back to face Stone Diva just as she kicked her in the face causing Aqua to sail to the pond. It was useless, Aqua couldn't fight her by herself. She felt a massive hand drag her out of the water. Aqua gulped, this had to be Stone Diva. However it was not.

It was Caden! The green ranger morphed and reshaped his hand to make it a large shovel and scooped Aqua out of the water. Aqua laughed from under her suit.

"We got her!" Katie cheered.

"What are you doing here? I put you under probation, and why did you think you could handle this monster by yourself?" Aang asked.

Aqua sighed. "I'm sorry. I really thought I could do it. My parents aren't around, so I had to get used to doing thing by myself. I guess that part of me thought I could do this by myself too."

"You don't have to do anything by yourself. We're a team. We got this." Aang said.

Everyone else nodded. "Now we need to figure out how to defeat that monster." Andy sad.

"It's quite simple when you thing about it." Ashtin said.

Everyone looked at him in shock that he figured it out. "You know how to defeat her?"

"It's quite simple." Ashtin repeated.

"Then tell us jackass." Caden said.

"Its third grade science really, how do you break up rocks? Using withering and erosion. If Andy runs around her enough times it will generate a strong wind current, then Aang could slice open that nearby fire hydrant, sending wave of water to Stone Diva. This will make the process of breaking down the rock accurate." Ashtin said simply.

"And you figured all of this out in a couple minutes." Aqua said in disbelief.

Ashtin shrugged. "Okay let's do this." Andy clapped her hands together and super speeded up.

She super speeded around Stone Diva quickly generating a windstorm. Stone Diva roared in outrage.

"How are we going to keep her there?" Katie asked.

Aqua frowned. "CODE UNLOCKED." A mechanic voice said from her morpher.

Aqua pulled out her morpher and grinned. A blue light shot out of her morpher and in her hands was a red stick with multicolored paper around it.

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"No clue." Aqua replied.

"A Japanese Yo-yo. Strange considering our powers are derived from China, but I guess suitable in this situation." Aang asked.

Aqua throws the yo-yo and it wraps around Stone Diva, keeping her in place. "Now!" Ashtin yelled.

Aang threw his sword like a spear and it tore through the fire hydrant like it was paper. Water shot out of the fire hydrant and splashed Stone Diva, combined with the air pressure it caused Stone Diva to turn back into Nichole.

"Another success for the Power Rangers." Katie cheered.

* * *

As the rangers were leaving the training base to go home Katie decided to stop Aqua.

"Aqua you were saying something about you having an issue with your parents." Katie pointed out.

Aqua turned away and blushed. She didn't want to talk about it, however Katie was persistent.

"My parents always had a problem with drugs, but they were always able to manage it. But once I was in my preteen years they ran off. Never saw them again." Aqua said bitterly.

Everyone was shocked by what she said. "So I'm not the only one with family issues." Katie said nervously.

"What happened with your family?" Caden asked.

Katie turned to him and frowned. "None of your business." She snapped.

"I and Caden had it rough too. Something bad our relatives did." Andy said.

All of a sudden Ashtin laughed. Andy turned to him and frowned. "What's so funny?"

"The privileged white kids have the nerve to say they had to rough." Ashtin laughed.

Caden frowned at Ashtin. "You're being a real jackass." Caden said.

"Ashtin do you come from a broken home?" Aang asked.

He seemed oblivious to Aang, as a leader he was able to notice things about his teammates. Ashtin's face fell but quickly went back to its cocky/monotone self.

"Yes because the black kid must come from a broken home." Ashtin said.

With that he walked away without looking at the rest of his teammates. Katie looked at him as he walked off.

"I should talk to him." Katie said.

"Of course YOU want to talk to him." Caden said slightly jealous.

"Now is not the time for you to act like a jealous little bitch Caden!" Katie yelled.

Caden went silent before he pulled his sister along. Katie turned to look at Aqua who looked nervous at the situation. Katie frowned when she realized she and her team turned a situation about Aqua into an argument with each other.

"Sorry Aqua. Do you and your brothers live by yourself then? "Aqua nodded.

"Well not anymore, you can come stay with me and my mom for as long as you need." Katie said.

Aqua smiled as the fact that Katie is trying to make an effort of kindness. "Really? Will she mind?" Aqua asked.

"Believe me she'll accept." Katie said.

The two girl walked off talking to each other about their new situation.

 _A black gemstone sat onto of a large crown. Caden and Katie looked up in wonder. They found it. Just then an explosion went off. Screams, then silence._

Ashtin gasped, sitting up in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock 5:12 AM, two days before it happened. He sighed and sat back.

"They don't know what's coming."

 **Next Time: Katie tries get Ashtin to open up. The rangers get a lead on the gemstone. Ashtin's cousin comes to visit, but suspicious behavior causes him to question her.**


	8. Weakness

_"There's too many of them!" Aqua yelled._

 _George leaped in front of Aqua and kicked a monster out of the way._

 _"We need backup!" He yells._

 _"RANGERS!" A voice yell._

 _They all looked up to see a tall glowing figure._

 _"This is what happens when you defy me!" He yelled._

 _All of a sudden a body falls in front of the rangers. It's_ of _a boy. Andy screams when she realizes who it is. It's Aang._

* * *

Ashtin sat up gasping for air. This was the eighteenth time he's been plagued with these dreams. Horrible dreams. Some featured his teammates dying, some of people he didn't even know. He just wanted them to stop. It was a weakness.

And weaknesses made him vulnerable, he wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"Are you okay? You look like a zombie." Katie stated.

The two of them sat in the library doing homework. Well Ashtin did homework, Katie played on her phone while sending seductive glances at the boys that were eyeing her. The library is where Aqua, Ashtin, and Katie went to hang out. Although each of them hated to admit it, except for Ashtin, none of them really wanted to be seen with each other. They all came from different cliques, different worlds. It wouldn't make sense. The library was like a safe haven for them.

"I'm fine." Ashtin said not wanting to get into it.

Katie sighed. "You never really want to talk about anything. If we're going to be friends, well if you want to be close with anybody you need to talk." Katie said.

"Says you. You try to avoid your problems by putting on this façade that you're some ditzy popular girl who could care less about anything, instead of facing your issues and insecurities." Ashtin said.

"This isn't about me. This is about you not opening up." Katie responded.

"I'm fine!" Ashtin yelled.

Louder than he was supposed to in a library. He frowned and grabbed his books and walked to his next class. Just as he left Aqua walked in.

"Hey Katie." Aqua said waving.

Katie didn't respond. She was still thinking about what she was talking about with Ashtin.

"Hello, earth to Katie." Aqua said snapping her fingers.

"Hey Aqua. I was sidetracked. I was talking to Ashtin, but he won't open up. He's hiding behind this wall of sarcasm to avoid his feelings." Katie said.

"That could be an issue I guess. But Katie I got to ask you, why do you care?" Aqua asked.

Katie was about to respond but stopped herself. Why did she care?

* * *

Ashtin was putting his books in his locker when Caden stormed over to him. The green ranger was giving Ashtin a death glare, which only amused him.

"If it isn't Caden Smith. What did I do to deserve your presence?" Ashtin asked.

"I need you to apologize to Andy." Caden said.

Ashtin rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for Caden today. Usually he would enjoy getting a rise out of him. He found Caden to be a hypocrite. Always judging others, yet he's the one that's most likely going to snap first. He acted carefree, but Ashtin could see past that. Deep down Caden was just Ashtin, and they both knew it.

"Why exactly do I need to apologize to your sister?" Ashtin asked as he closed his locker.

"What you said to her about our family not experiencing hardships, really hurt her." He said firmly.

"Yeah, okay you see the thing is Caden, I don't feel sorry. So if you want me to apologize to your sister you just going to have to wait till I feel sorry. And you and I both know that's going to a long time until I do." Ashtin shrugged before turning away from Caden.

Caden hissed and grabbed Ashtin's arm. "I'm not done talking to you." Caden hissed.

"Let go off me." Ashtin said calmly.

"I need you to talk to Andy." He said.

"I said let go of me." Ashtin said, and in one swift movement he kicked Caden's foot from underneath him, causing him to fall on his face.

Many kids in the hallway stopped to observe the scene. Ashtin walked away without giving Caden a second thought.

* * *

"Okay rangers. Today you will be doing trust exercises." Sensei said as the six of them stood unmorphed holding their weapons.

"That may be hard since I don't trust any off these jackasses." Ashitn said.

"Ditto." Katie response as she twirled her spear over her head.

"Come one guys." Aqua insisted.

"As usual Katie and Ashtin are always screwing everything up." Andy hissed.

"And as usual Andy is always in other people's business." Ashtin said sarcastically.

"Leve my sister alone." Caden growled.

"She started it Green, and after what happened today you should question if you can go against me." Ashtin said.

"You caught me by surprise." Caden hissed as the aura of the snake curled around his body.

"Sure I did." Ashtin said, and in response the silver aura of the dog appeared over his head.

Aang stepped in between the two boys. "Knock it off." Aang hissed.

The two boys glared at each other. No matter how much they wanted to fight each other, they both knew that going against Aang's dragon power was useless.

"I will be designing partners." Sensei instructed.

"Katie you will be with Aang." He said.

Katie grinned and walked over to Aang blowing him a kiss. "Hey cutie."

Aang seemed confused by Katie's display of affection. After all he did grow up in a temple, with no one to talk to besides Sensei and Yoki. Aang winced when he thought about his brother.

"Ashtin you're with Caden." Sensei said which caused both boys to growl at each other.

"And finally Andy you are with Aqua."

The two girls seemed indifferent. Sensei pulled out three blind folds. "This is how the activity works, I'll give you a blind fold one of you will put it on. Your partner will shout instructions on which way to attack. Remember the key part of this is to trust your partner, not your instincts. In the battlefield you six will have to rely on each other, no matter how much you don't like."

The six of them nodded. "Katie, Andy, and Ashtin you will be blindfolded."

* * *

Soon their partner put their blindfolds, however Caden made sure to tie Ashtin's too tight which caused him to growl slightly.

"I found myself a new person to turn into a monster." Diamanda grinned to herself.

The Chinese teenage warlord was currently standing outside the New China museum rubbing her hands together deviously, with a wicked smile on her face.

"Who will it be?" Diamond's assistant, Turk asked (You may remember him as Coach Stevenson from Breakfast Club aka Chapter 3)

Turk pulled out his green energy asked and twirled it in his hands, which caused Diamanda to scowl.

"Can you stop that? It's distracting me." The girl hissed.

Turk shrugged before putting his weapon away.

"Who is this person we will be turning into a monster anyway?" He asked.

Diamanda grinned. "Don't worry about it. You just handle the rangers, I'll handle our next monster."

* * *

"Left!" Aqua yelled.

Andy leaped left. "Strike right." Aqua yelled.

Andy swung her hammer right into a face of a robotic dummy from the Danger Room. Sensei clapped his hands.

"Aqua and Andy have passed." Both girl looked to each other and grinned.

"Katie and Aang you're next." Sensei said.

The two nodded and stepped up to the ring. Katie pulled her blindfold up and began.

"Jump right!" Aang yelled.

Katie followed this and leaped right out of the path of a dummy.

"Duck!" Aang yelled.

Katie hit the floor just as an arrow was about to hit her head.

"Spin kick!" Aang instructed.

Katie gave a spin kick and felt her foot hit a nearby dummy.

Sensei clapped his hands. "Katie and Aang have passed. Next is Caden and Ashtin."

The silver and green ranger glared at each other. "Let's get this over with." Caden hissed to his partner.

Ashtin leaped into the ring with his gauntlets out in front of him.

"Twirl right!" Caden yelled.

Ashtin was about to but he heard a noise coming to his right, he thought he heard a whizz above his head, so he ducked. Unfonaetly he ducked right into a bo staff of a dummy. Ashtin yelped in pain and took a step back.

"I said right!" Caden yelled.

"Jump!" Caden yelled.

Ashtin thought about jumping, but since he couldn't see it was impossible to tell where or how he would land.

"I said jump!"

But when Caden repeated himself it was too late, a bow staff smashed Ashtin right I the face causing him to fall on the ground.

"I have seen enough." Sensei said.

"But Sensei!" Caden defended.

"I said I have seen enough. Caden, you and Ashtin have failed." He sighed.

"Well try again tomorrow." With that Sensei walked back to his room

Caden hissed in frustration and turned to face Ashtin. "This is all your fault!" Caden yelled.

"It's not my fault you aren't good at giving directions." Ashtin shrugged.

"I gave great directions! You just wouldn't listen." Caden growled.

"I told you when we started this, that I don't trust any of you." Ashtin said. He grabbed and was about to walk away, when he felt a vision come over him.

"No not now!" He blurted out.

Everyone looked at him strangely. "Ashtin are you alright?" Katie asked.

"I'm fine." Ashtin growled.

Then the silver aura of the dog appeared around his body and he collapsed on the ground.

"Ashtin!" Katie yelled.

She rushed over to check on him, much to Caden's discomfort.

"Is he okay?" Aqua asked.

* * *

Ashtin _was standing in the middle of a parking lot at night. Standing next to him was a pretty Asian girl._

 _"Did you get it?" She asked._

 _She then gasped when she saw the object in his back. Ashtin turned his head and realized there was a knife wound._

* * *

Ashtin gasped when he realized he was in the infirmary. The whole team stood around him giving him a strange look.

"What are you morons looking at?" He asked.

"Nice to see you too." Andy said sarcastically.

"What happened? You were just walking then you fainted." Katie said.

"Don't worry about." Ashtin hissed.

He looked at the clock and groaned. "Crap, I'm going to be late." Ashtin growled.

He go up out of his bed and ran out the door. "Ashtin wait we need to talk about what happened!" Aang yelled.

Ashtin ignored him and went home. "Does no one of this team listen to me?" Aang sighed.

"Hey cousin!" Ashtin's cousin cheered happily.

Ashtin's little cousin Tiana Jones came running down the steps with a big smile on her face. Tiana was fourteen going on to fifteen, she like Ashtin was African American. She had a darker skin tone then him though, with curly black hair, a beauty mark on her left cheek, and beautiful brown eyes. She wore a yellow bandana, a black tank top, and a yellow skirt.

"Hey Tiana." Ashtin said in a monotone voice.

Tiana frowned. "Geez, can you contain your excitement."

"Sorry Ti, it's just I've been having a series of awful headaches."

"It's okay. After everything that happened with August, I think you're entitled to-"

"Don't bring up August." Ashtin hissed.

Tiana jumped slightly and frowned. She missed how her cousin used to be, he wasn't always this cruel and cynical villain. Tiana placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me."

Ashtin and Aqua were lying on the ground. In front of them was a female yellow ranger. In her hands a yellow and gold trumpet like blaster.

"Yellow Patience, Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse!" She yelled.

Ashtin gasped. He turned to face his cousin who was looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Tiana asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to lay down, see you cousin."

Strange. He was acting like how Calev does when he gets a vision. Tiana gasped when she realized the inevitable. Could what she was thinking be true? Did Ashtin have powers?

* * *

Caden was walking to his car with his sister, when he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back. Caden snapped his head back and gasped at who he saw. It was Ashtin. Or someone who looked like Ashtin. His skin tone was slightly darker and he had a large scar extending from his nose to the left side of his lip. And his head was shaved.

"I need to speak to you." He said, his voice was slightly raspy.

"Ashtin?" Caden questioned.

The boy's smile grew in a malicious sense. "So I was correct you do know my brother."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Andy asked.

"Give me the keys and get in the car." The boy instructed.

Caden instinctively stepped in front of his sister.

"What in the hell makes you think we'll listen to you?"

The boy pulled out a gun, causing Andy to gasp.

"My name's August Walker, Ashtin's brother. Now you're going to follow my instructions." He turned to face Andy.

"I hate to see something happen to your pretty sister."

Ashtin was lying in his bed thinking about his visions when a knock was heard on the door. He went over to open the door and standing there was Katie. In her hands were a brown greasy bag from the New China Grill.

"Katie what are you doing here. And more importantly how the hell do you know where I live." He asked.

Katie shrugged and fell backwards onto his bed. "I have my resources."

"So you going to talk to me about what's been happening with you?" She asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." Ashtin hissed.

She shrugged. "Suit yourself, I'll wait." She said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a fry. She plopped one in her mouth and moaned.

"You got to love New China's Grill. Salty yet delicious. Plus I don't gain any weight." Katie grinned.

"Are you just going to sit there complimenting those fries until I talk?" He asked.

"You bet." She grinned as she put another fry in her mouth.

Ashtin sighed. "I know it's hard to talk to someone about you're problems. But when I had an issue you were there for me. Let me be there for you." Katie said.

Ashtin nodded and took a seat right next to the yellow ranger.

"Lately I've been getting these visions. Visons of our team members dying, or getting hurt. You and Caden were in a museum when an explosion went off." Ashtin sighed.

Katie looked shocked when she heard her fate. "How long has this been going on?" Katie asked.

"Since we became rangers." Ashtin sighed.

"It's okay Ashtin, we can talk to Sensei about this and-"

"No!" Ashtin yelled causing Katie to jump.

Downstairs Tiana wondered what was going on, and was wondering if she should regret letting Katie go up to Ashtin's room.

"These visons are a weakness. I can't have a weakness, it makes it easier for me to get hurt. August taught me that." Ashtin growled.

Katie was going to ask who was August, but she felt like now wasn't the time.

"Ashtin if you want these visions to stop, if you want help you have to ask for it. You don't have to do it alone, asking for help doesn't make you weak. And you're not weak if you try showing compassion." Katie said.

When the two eyes connected the lost the world around them. It felt like time slowed down, and before either of them knew it their lips were connected. They slowly felt their bodies feel numb and a surge of adrenlenine pumped through her veins.

Katie had kissed a lot of boys, but nothing felt like this.

"Ashtin-" Tiana yelled but stopped when she saw the two kissing.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No. We were just um…finishing." Ashtin said.

"Yeah finishing." Katie shakily agreed.

The two avoided eye contact for a couple seconds.

"What did you need Tiana?" He asked.

"Oh I wanted to show you something." She remembered as she pulled out her phone and showed Ashtin the image of the monster attack.

Ashtin and Katie gasped. "Mr. Stevenson!" They both yelled.

"Who's he?" Tiana asked.

"No time to explain, I and Katie have to go now!"

Ashtin grabbed Katie and the two ran out of his room. "Wait where you are two going?" Tiana asked.

Her cousin and Katie ignored the question and took off. Tiana frowned when they left.

"Looks like I'm going to have to handle this. Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse. Yellow Patience!" Tiana morphed into her ranger suit and grinned.

"Time to handle this Defender style."

Ashtin and Katie were running to town Square to stop Turk aka Mr. Stevenson aka a creepy mystical monster.

By the time they got there they saw a morphed Aang and Aqua blocking his attacks with their weapons. Aqua leaped in the air and threw one of her daggers at him, Turk stepped out of the way just as a knife was coming towards his head.

"Foolish children, you thought you could defeat me with a knife?" He laughed.

"Well maybe this can moron." Katie said.

Katie unleashed her supersonic roar which caused Turk to fly backwards several feet. He yelped as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Time to handle this. Yellow Tiger!" Katie yelled.

"Silver Wolf!" Ashtin yelled.

Their bodies were surrounded by yellow and silver light s they morphed into their ranger suits.

"Time to handle this fool." Ashtin grinned.

He was about to charge in with his gauntlets when he stopped and gasped. He felt a massive headache swarm upon him. He collapsed to ground as he felt another vison overcome him.

* * *

 _Black and Orange light surrounded Andy as she faced off a new monster._

" _Bring it on."_

* * *

Ashtin gasped when he snapped back to reality. Turk was currently charging at him with his axe. Just as he was about to attack him he was shoved away with a yellow energy wave. Ashtin gasped, what was that?

Meanwhile Caden was driving his car, trying not to think about the gun that August held against his sister's temple.

"What do you want?" Andy hissed.

Caden wanted to yell at his sister, Don't Question the guy with a gun. However he didn't say anything. The one thing he was still trying to process is that he was the twin brother of Ashtin. Ashtin never told the team he had a brother, then again he didn't really have a good bond with Ashtin. He jealously thought that he probably told Katie.

It bothered Caden how close Ashtin had become to Katie. It bothered him even more that the feelings seemed mutual. Caden quickly shook that idea out of his head. His sister had a gun to her head, yet he was thinking about his teammate.

"You're a ransom." August said simply.

Caden noticed that he and Ashtin spoke differently. While they both spoke with light Southern accents due to their upbringing, Ashtin's spoke slowly, as if every conversation bored him. However August spoke as if each word was worth a thousand dollars and he was desperate for money.

"A ransom for what? Money?" Andy asked.

"No. I want my brother's life." August said.

Caden and Andy both gasped when he said that. "You want to kill your brother?" Caden said.

Ashtin got up and looked to see what that figure was. Standing there was a yellow ranger. Not Katie, a different one. She wore a yellow ranger suit with a sleeveless black robe, and white pants. On her chest was a symbol of a clock and on her visor was a heart.

In her hands was a golden trumpet like blaster with a yellow outline. "Power Rangers Defenders of the Apocalypse! Yellow Patience."

Turk got up and hissed at the new ranger, while Katie, Aang, and Aqua looked surprised to see a new ranger. Turk twirled its axe and hissed.

"Who are you?" Turk hissed.

"I'm Yellow Patience, the ranger that will make you fall to your knees." She said.

She charged at Turk, just as he fired a palm of green energy. She quickly rolled to the side. Ashtin could sense a level of confidence and skill to her. Almost as if she's mastered being a ranger. He and his team have been doing this for less than two months. She seemed like she'd been doing this for years.

"You don't seem like one of Apocalypse's creations." Yellow Patience said.

"That's because I'm not." He hissed and flung his axe at the yellow ranger.

She leaped out of the way just in time. She then aimed her blaster at his chest and began rapid fire. Turk fell to the ground yelling in pain. He got up and glared at the yellow ranger.

"We'll settle this later Rangers." Turk snarled.

He waved his hands and disappeared in a swarm of green light.

"So that happened." Katie said.

Ashtin got up and walked over to the yellow ranger. "Who are you?" He asked.

The ranger smiled. "A fellow ranger."

"A yellow one at that, and May I say girl you ranger suits are sexier than ours." Katie smirked.

Everyone rolled their eyes under their helmets at Katie's comment. "Thank you, I guess."

"Are you okay?" She said to Ashtin.

"I'm fine I guess. Thank you for helping us…Tiana."

The yellow ranger gasped but quickly tried to cover it up.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I got my vision of you when I touched my cousin Tiana, lately I've been sensing a strange presence to her. The same presence I sense on you. Ti, I know you're the yellow ranger." He said.

He powered down revealing himself. "And I'm the Silver ranger."

* * *

Andy was considering beating up August. She knew she was fast, but she didn't know if she faster than a bullet. Suddenly a police siren was heard. August tensed up, and Caden and Andy temporarily sighed in relief. August tucked the gun in his pocket. And shot a glare to the two of them.

"Ya'll better not say nothing to this cop." He hissed.

They both nodded.

Caden pulled over as the cop parked and walked over to their car. He was a Caucasian officer, who appeared to be in his mid-thirties. Caden rolled down a window and forced a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon officer, how many I help you?" He asked.

"Well for starters you can explain to me why you kids were driving over the speed limit." He said.

"Beg your pardon?" Caden asked.

"You were driving 80 in a school zone." The officer explained.

"Sorry officer, it won't happen again." He said.

The officer nodded but turned to August and frowned. "Would you mind stepping out of the vehicle?" He asked.

August frowned. "I wasn't driving."

"Please get out of the vehicle." The officer repeated.

August snarled. "I see how it is. You see a black boy minding his own business, so you are just desperate to mess with me."

"Please step out of the vehicle." The officer said again.

August groaned but opened the door. Andy and Caden were extremely nervous. What would happen to them? He got out and walked to the other side of the officer. Before the officer could react August pulled out his gun and fired. The officer gasped stunned and stumbled backwards.

August turned to see what Andy and Caden were doing, but was surprised to see they were not there. August cursed when he looked back he saw the officer wasn't there either.

"What in the world."

Just then he saw a blur of pink energy and he landed on the ground. Standing there was the pink ranger wheedling her hammer. August gasped. He quickly regained his senses and aimed the gun at the pink ranger, but Andy super speeded and grabbed the gun and broke it in half.

"You're not going to get away from me that easily." Andy hissed.

"Welcome to Maven Musemem how may I help you?" The receptionist said to Diamanda.

Diamanda was currently wearing her civilian uniform and wore shades to hide her silver and golden eyes.

"I looking for Dr. Zachary Carter." Diamanda said.

"May I ask why?" She asked.

"I'm doing a research paper and I heard that he's one of the best historians in the US." Diamanda said with a smile.

The receptionists smiled and nodded. "Okay, he is currently on the second floor, room 19. Tell him Cathy sent you up." She smiled.

Diamanda nodded and grinned. She reached into her purse and smirked as her fingers clutched a dark chi crystal. She found a new host for the darkness.  
The rest of the Zodiac Rangers were currently at the temple talking with each other. The other rangers were still trying to process that Ashtin's cousin was a ranger.

"So you have your own ranger team?" Aang observed.

"Yep, but instead of crimson leading us, our leader is red, Alex." Tiana slightly blushed when she said Alex's name.

Katie noticed this and smirked. "And this Alex, is he easy on the eyes?" Katie asked.

Everyone groaned at what Katie said. Tiana chuckled lightly.

"You remind me of Owen, well if you were Latino and a boy. Also he's the white ranger." Tiana said.

"Who's blue?" Aqua asked.

"Calev, he's a real sweetheart, I think you guys would like him." Tiana said.

"And is he easy on the eyes?" Katie asked.

Aqua nudged her. And shot her a look saying now is not the time.

Katie shrugged it off and shot her a look that said: What this what I everyone I meet for the first time.

"What's the pink ranger like?" Katie asked.

"She's real nice, but sometimes she can sort of stuck and spoiled." Tiana admitted.

"I bet she's noting compared to our pink ranger who's a complete bi-"

"You better not finish that sentence." Andy warned.

She and Caden just arrived at the temple and both were extremely angry. Their pale blue eyes shot at Ashtin with a look of hatred in them. He seemed unaware of this.

"Is there a problem?" Ashtin asked when he finally noticed them glaring at him.

"Who is August, and why in the hell did he try to kill us? Caden hissed.

"And why did he think that you cared enough about us for ransom?" Andy asked.

Ashtin cringed, and Tiana momentarily tensed up. For the first time the pink and green ranger noticed the newcomer sitting at the table with the rest of their teammates.

"Who is this?" Andy asked.

"His cousin Tiana, fellow Yellow ranger, long story." Katie said.

"Who is August?" Caden said again.

"None of your business." Ashtin said simply as if his twin brother kidnapping his teammates wasn't big deal.

"Hell right it's not my bushiness! My sister and I could have died." Caden snarled.

"And how unfortunate that would be." Ashtin said sarcastically.

Tiana turned to her cousin and sighed. "Ashtin I think you should tell them about August."

Ashtin sighed and looked at his teammates. "So you really want to know the truth?"

Everyone nodded. "August is my twin brother. We were inseparable. I was bullied a lot when I was younger and he always stood up for me. I was the brains and he was the brawn. Once we start to get a little older he started to hang around the wrong kids." Ashtin stopped as if he didn't want to finish.

Katie placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder for him to continue, which caused Caden to freeze up.

"One night we were at a party, and I'll admit I was drinking. However August agreed not to drink so he could drive. However turns out he was drinking anyway. Later we get in the car to drive home, he told me it was his friend's car but in reality he stole it. He crashes the car and just as the cops show up he asks me to switch seats with him. I didn't want to but he was my brother, and he was always there for me. So I did. Later I found out I'd serve eight months in juvie for car theft. And the fact I was a poor black kid from the projects didn't help. So I turned him in, and ever since then, he's hated me. He doesn't stay with me and my mom, so I have no idea where he is."

"In police custody, I turned him in while Caden took the injured officer to the hospital." Andy said.

Ashtin sighed in relief. He was glad that it was over."

"You know if you have a problem you can talk to us about it, you don't have to hide behind a wall of sarcasm to hide your true feelings." Aang advised.

Ashtin nodded. "I know."

The rangers continued talking, for what seemed like a lifetime.

 **There was an issue so the crossover was canceled. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write. I was disappointed in myself when I saw how much time went by.**

 **Next Time: Two monsters arrive, the rangers look for recruits, Andy must work on forgiveness**


	9. Is It Too Late To Sorry?

**I updated the last chapter and just in case you forgot who George was he's Caden's friend. He was created by ConfidentalAuthour**

"You're a dick." Katie said to Caden as she, Ashtin, and Caden walked into the temple.

Andy, Aang, and Aqua were already at the temple stretching. They turned to see Katie and Caden arguing.

"How long has this been going on for?" Aang asked.

"Two hours." Ashtin yawned.

"Should we intervene?" Aqua asked.

Ashtin laughed. "Are you kidding this is like watching Tom and Jerry."

"What are they arguing about?" Andy asked curiously.

Katie heard the pink ranger's comment and turned to face her. "Well if you must know Andy, you're brother is a bully." She yelled.

"I'm not a bully." Caden said.

"You might as well be! You saw your jock friends bullying Ashtin and you did nothing about it." Katie growled.

Caden sighed, while everyone looked between Caden and Ashtin.

"Is this true?" Aang asked.

Ashtin shrugged it off. "It's not that big of a deal , I'm used to jocks picking on me."

"It's not right that you didn't say anything Caden, Ashtin's your teammate." Aang said.

"It's not like we're friends." Caden defended.

Andy sighed as she took the other's side. "That is messed up bro."

"Wait a minute, so Ashtin can pick on me all he wants, but the minute I don't defend him I'm a bad guy." Caden said.

"Yes." They all said in unision.

"LIke you guys are any better. Katie how often do you stop your cheerleader friends from picking on Andy?" Caden asked.

Katie frowned. She hated to admit it but Caden was right. "We're not friends. We all have our own cliques and lifestyles, we all accepted that." Caden sighed.

* * *

Diamanda opened the door where Dr. Quinton was working. He was a handsome man, late thirties, with salt and pepper hair, and tan skin. He wore an orange lab coat and aviator glasses. He turned to face Diamanda.

"Hello there young lady how can I help you?" He asked Diamanda.

She smiled. "Don't struggle." She said.

He frowned. "Excuse me?"

Before he could react Diamanda whipped out a dark chi crystal. She cracked it and dark smoke wrapped around him. He screamed as he felt his body change. Diamanda simply smirked.

"Hello my new monster." She giggled.

* * *

After training, everyone was starting to head home, just as Andy was about to head out Katie stopped her.

"Can we talk?" Katie asked.

"It's a free country," Andy said.

"It's just that we used to be best friends, and...I'd like for us to go back to that place." Katie said. Andy was surprised to hear Katie say that.

Andy sighed. "We can never go back to that place. Katie you betrayed me. And we can never be the way we used to be." Andy sighed.

Katie frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Andy said.

The two girls stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to say next.

"So see you later?" Katie said.

"Yeah." Andy said.

* * *

Andy and Caden were walking home when Caden decided to bring up Katie and Andy's conversation.

"So you going to tell you what you and my exe were talking about?" Caden asked.

"Whatever me and the bimbo are talking about is none of your bushiness." Andy hissed.

Caden smirked when he got an idea. "Is it about me? Does she want to get back together?

Andy couldn't help but laugh at how her brother was acting like a kid in a candy store at the thought of Katie. She found it unreasonable that anyone would act that way over Katie. She was...well Katie.

"She was talking to me about us being friends again." Andy sighed.

Caden smiled. "That's good? Right?" He said.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Do you not remember what she did to me?"

"I know she hurt you-" Caden said.

Andy interrupted him. "She humiliated me. And your best friend George didn't nothing to stop her. And the fact that you're still friends with him stings."

"Stings because you still have feelings for him?" Caden asked.

Andy stopped in her tracks. She didn't expect her brother to say that. "We don't talk about what happened."

"No YOU don't talk about what happened. Everyone else is trying to move on. Andy it was a long time ago." Caden said.

"Like you and Ashtin are any better." Andy said.

"That's different, me and that twerp have always hated each other. And there's no way he's going to change. But Katie is trying to change and she wants to be your best friend again. You two used to be attached to the hip." Caden said.

Andy sighed. Soon their alarms went off causing both of them to jump startled.

"Ranger duty." They both said at the same time.

* * *

At town square the the other four rangers were already there waiting for them.

"Took you guys long enough to show up." Katie said.

"Sorry we had...other matters." Andy said.

Everyone frowned when Andy said this but shrugged it off.

"So what kind of monster are we dealing with today?" Caden asked.

Aang pointed to a beast walking towards them. "Wait and see yourself."

It was a female humanoid monster with pale skin, blue spiky hair, red eyes, and x's where her lips should be. She wore a skin tight black suit with red stripes of the arms and black boots. On her arm is a crossbow that she aimed right at the rangers.

"Hello rangers, I'm Fury." She cackled.

"Where'rs Diamanda? Isn't she usually with the monsters?" Ashtin said.

Everyone nodded and noticed he was right. "What is she planning."

Fury noticed the rangers weren't listening to her and growled. "How dare you steal my spotlight!"

She fired the crossbow at Ashtin and Caden and it struck them in the chest. They both flew backwards. They yelled out in pain. It felt like someone lit their insides on fire.

"Caden!" Katie and Andy both yelled.

"Ashtin!" Katie yelled again.

Seeing two boys she cared about sent Katie into a murderous rage. She turned around to face Fury.

"You want to play games, well then let's PLAY!" Katie unleashed a supersonic roar which Fury skillfully dodged and laughed it off.

"If I were you I would worry more about what I did to your friends." Fury cackled.

Aang frowned. "What did you do?"

"Guys I think I just figured out why she's called Fury." Aqua said nervously as she pointed to Ashtin and Caden as they slowly rise. Both of them felt murderous bloodlust fill them.

"You're a lying, cynical, backstabbing traitor." Caden hissed.

Ashtin applauded. "Are those the biggest words you know you moron?"

Caden hissed as his aura glowed green with the power of the snake. "You insulted my intelligence for the last time."

Ashtin yawned and sat back as he was bored.

"Don't think I forgot about how you stole Katie from me!" He yelled.

"I didn't steal her, she ran away from you. Although she is a good kisser." Ashtin evilly laughed.

Everyone stopped to look at Katie. "You kissed him." They said in unison.

Katie blushed. "Now is not the the time to discuss my romantic life."

Caden seemed hurt but it quickly transformed into rage. He launched himself at Ashtin and morphed in mid air. He swung his axe at Ashtin but he rolled out the way.

"Wow you're as bad as a fighter as you are dumb." Ashtin laughed.

Caden hissed. He twirled his axe and yelled. "Venom Spike!"

A snake shaped beam of energy hit Ashtin causing him to fly backwards. Ashtin sat up groaning and growled.

"Lucky shot." He said.

"But this isn't." Caden hissed as he flung his axe right Ashtin.

Aqua quickly lept in between them and kicked the axe out the way. The blue ranger tried to stop the violence between the two rangers but Ashtin flung her aside as if she was a rag doll.

"Move out the way baby blue, we wouldn't want to hurt you." Ashtin growled.

He lunged at Caden and the two began an intense brawl. Aang realized that this could get serious and frowned. He focused on the power of the dragon and unleashed it on the two rangers in the form of a crimson beam of energy.

"We need to get them out of here." Aang said.

While the Crimson Ranger was distracted Fury leapt in the air and fired her crossbow at him. However she was shocked when it had no effect on him. It was a miracle.

"How is this possible. You have no hate in you." Fury said in shock.

Andy realized without hate that Fury lost her power. Andy smirked and charged at Fury. However she quickly felt herself loose control. Fury cackled as she regained power.

"He may not have hate in him, but you do." She laughed as she telekinetically threw Andy through a brick wall.

Andy felt every hateful emotion she ever felt fill her up at once. It felt like daggers tearing apart her skin from the inside. Most of her anger seemed to be centered towards Katie. How she betrayed her.

"Andy!" Everyone yelled.

"You want to feed on hate. Well have at this." Aang yelled.

He released the dragon aura at Fury and she yelled as it propelled her backwards. He had no hat ein him, his blast was like kryptonite. While she was distracted Katie called Sensei to teleport them back to the base.

* * *

"So she feeds off hate." Sensei observed.

Behind him Caden and Ashtin were suspended in bright blue chi bubbles trying to break free. Her spell hasn't worn off on them yet.

"That explains why she kicked Andy's ass." Aqua said. "No offense."

Andy sighed, the blue ranger was right.

"Andy in order for Fury to get power over you must give her hate. What is the object of your hate that is controlling you?" Sensei asked.

All eyes went to Katie who was currently filing her nails. "What?"

"Ever since you guys joined you've been at each other's throats. What's the deal?" Aang asked.

"I don't have a problem. I tried to be the bigger person, but Andy ignores it." Katie reasoned.

Andy didn't appreciate how Katie was throwing her under the bus. "When did this happen? Before or after you humiliated me."

"Will you guys please just explain to us what's going on?" Aqua asked.

Andy sighed as she began the story. "Freshmen year of highschool. Katie and I were best friends. That was until I confessed my secret to her, I had a crush on George." Andy said.

"That dude with the man bun?" Aqua said surprised.

Katie growled. "I told you I liked him first. Friends don't steal each other's man."

"That's why I tried talking to you about it." Andy said. "But, no. Katie must always be on top. She befriended those slutty cheerleaders and had them mock me. And then Katie recorded an entire conversation about how I felt about George then sent it to the whole school! And she convinced George not to stand up for me and join in on the teasing!" Andy yelled.

Katie frowned. She didn't realize how much she hurt Andy. "Look I'm sorry, but Andy that was two years ago."

"BUT IT STILL HURTS!" Andy yelled. Andy sighed as she wiped away some tears. "I trusted you and you betrayed me."

Andy sighed. As she started to walk out of the temple.

"Where are you going?" Aqua asked.

"I'm going to figure out how to stop Fury. Watch my brother." She said.

Everyone turned to face the silver and green ranger who were now angrily cursing at each other as they tried to burst the chi bubble.

* * *

George was at the New China Grill when Andy walked in. George checked to make sure he was presentable before walking up to her. No bad breath? Check. No body odor? Check. Nervous as hell? Check.

"Hi Andy." He waved.

Andy smiled weakly and walked towards him. "Hi." She said.

"So how are you?" George asked.

"I'm good. I just needed to talk to you." Andy said.

George felt like a giddy school girl. "About?" He said trying to sound flirtatious.

Andy frowned at his flirtatious voice. "I need to work on forgiveness. And now that I think about it, you're the root of my problems."

George seemed shocked that she would say that. "How am I-"

"Shush." She said. "Let me speak. I loved you back in freshman year. And you weren't there when I needed you. But I sorta need to forgive everyone who ever wronged me in like five hours so you know." Andy smiled.

"I-" George said but Andy cut him off.

"I forgive you, even though you probably didn't do anything wrong," Andy said.

Andy turned and walked away. George frowned as he didn't get to say what he wanted to say. "I didn't know." He said weakly as she left.

As she walking out Andy realized someone was signaling her.

"Fury is attacking again." Andy sighed.

* * *

Using super speed she was already there before Katie could finish the message.

"That didn't take long." Katie observed.

"Super speed remember?" Andy pointed out.

"Hello rangers." Fury laughed.

Everyone turned to face Fury.

"Look it's America's Next Top Model Reject." Katie said.

Fury laughed at the yellow ranger. "What's wrong? Mad I hexed your boyfriend. Wait I forgot which one you were in love with. Alright both! Hilarious classic love triangles. But one thing about a love triangle is that someone always has to get their heart broken."

Katie hissed and pulled out a spear. "You're the last person I let talk about my love life!" Katie yelled and charged like a fierce tiger. Fury absorbed this rage and used it to blast Katie backwards.

She yawned. "Boring."

Andy channeled her emotions. But she still felt hate. That wouldn't work against Fury. Or maybe it will? As Andy was thinking of plan. Aang was still trying to fire good chi blasts at her. However Fury got better at dodging them.

"Feed on this!" Andy yelled.

She fired all her emotions at Fury. Fury laughed happily. She expected to get a plentiful amount of hate. She was shocked to find out that she was hurt by Andy's blast. These new emotions were new and dangerous to Fury. She hissed in pain as her skin began to boil.

"What are you doing?" Fury asked.

"I figured it out. It's not good chi that defeats you. You have to learn the balance of hate and happiness. You can't let it dictate you, but you can't forget it. Hateful moments shape you. The yin and the yang. And guess what? That's stronger than Fury." Andy released her energy, causing Fury to fall to her knees in pain.

Fury hissed. "I have enough rage in me to complete Diamanda's final part of the plan."

Fury stood up and held her hands into the sky. "Anger and Pain fuel me!"

She felt energized and began to grow. And grow. And grow. Before the rangers knew it she was twenty feet tall hovering over their heads.

"We leave you guys alone for a couple hours and you guys create a giant." Ashtin said sarcastically form behind them.

Everyone turned to face Ashtin and Caden. The silver and green ranger already stood there, unaffected Fury's spell, and morphed.

"Whatever you guys did worked well." Caden compliemeted.

"Thank your sister." Aang said pointing to Andy.

Andy smiled confidently. "I'm pretty great aren't I."

"Sure you are." Katie said sarcastically.

"So what are we going to do about..giant Fury?" Aqua asked.

"Is run and cower and option?" Ashtin asked.

Suddenly their morphers beeped with energy. Both of them turned to face each other. They unlocked a new code.

"Now this badass." Andy smirked.

They all pulled out their morphers and said in unison. "Code Unlock! Zords!"

* * *

 **Zord Sequence**

 **Right behind the Great Wall of China the earth rumbled. Soon a large green snake zord shimmered out. It was green with red metallic eyes, black fangs, and a silver hood.**

 **Near the Great Pyramids of Giza the sand begins to form a tornado. When the sand settles a yellow tiger zord leaps out. It yellow with silver legs, black stripes, and yellow feet.**

 **On the sun a large crimson dragon zord comes out of the sun. It hisses and leaps to the earth.**

 **In a forest a large silver dog zord leaps from the trees. It's completely silver with yellow eyes.**

 **Under the sea as waves move out of the way a pink horse zord leaps to the surface. It's pink with a silver mane, and golden horseshoes.**

 **In a coal mine, shards of coal are flung out of the way as a blue rabbit zord leaps out from the ground and lands. It has silver ears and silver hind legs.**

 **Zord Sequence Over**

* * *

"Now that's awesome!" Caden yelled in excitement.

Everyone nodded in agreement and teleported inside their zord. Katie grinned when she saw the controls.

"Let's have some fun with this." She giggled.

"Tiger blaster!" She yelled.

The tiger opened it's mouth and fired several rays of yellow bursts of energy. Fury howled in pain as the blasts threw her forward forcefully. She expected to fall the the ground but the the snake zord wrapped its body around the Fury and squeezed her chest until she lost her breath.

While she was distracted Andy used the horse zord to charge at Fury. Fury hissed and shook her off, causing the zord to fly backwards.

"Backup!" Andy yelled.

"Gotcha!" Aang said.

"Dragon Cannon Balls!" Aang yelled.

The dragon zord unleashed several crimson wrecking balls from it's tail. Aang sensed that they needed more power.

"Guys it's time to combine." He said.

"That sound wrong." Ashtin said.

The snake sword reshaped itself into a head which slithered on the top of the crimson dragon which was now forming into a chest. The dog and rabbit zords formed into arms. The rabbit ears turned to daggers. The tiger and horse zords morphed into legs.

"Megazord!" They yelled in unison.

The boothe they were in was slick black and each had a their own colored chair.

"Time to take out the trash." Aang smiled.

"Zodiac Slasher!" They yelled.

They swung their daggers and sliced Fury in half. She screamed in pain as she dissolved into her human form.

"We won!" Caden said.

The rangers went around clapping and cheering.

* * *

The next day at school Caden met Ashtin at his locker. Ashtin was surprised to see the green ranger.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Why do you hate me?" Caden asked.

Ashtin sighed. After Andy and Katie made up he knew it was a matter of time before Caden wanted to talk.

"Short answer, you're white." Ashtin said.

Caden laughed. Then he realized he wasn't joking and his face fell. "Wait are you serious?"

"Caden look around. We live in America. You are a privileged white boy, who's popular, likable, and has a stable family. I'm a poor black kid who lives in one of the worst ghettos in America. I'm the school nerd and my mother works so much I barely know she exists, my brother is a murderous psychopath, let's not even get into my father." Ashtin sighed.

"So you're...jealous?" Caden asked.

"Yes you moron." Ashtin said rolling his eyes.

"I'm jealous of you." Caden nervously laughed.

Ashtin frowned. "Wait what?"

"I'm strong and popular, but let's face you're the smartest person alive. And I'm not as good as you at this ranger stuff. Plus Katie cares about you." Caden says.

"She cares about you too." Ashtin said.

"That's even worse. We have a love triangle that none of us want to bring up." Caden said.

"God it was so much easier when we argued like cavemen." Ashtin laughed.

"So friends?" Caden said awkwardly.

"Yeah. Friends." Ashtin smiled.

That lunch a miracle happened. Andy sat by herself at lunch. Many people expected that. Then Katie sat with her. This was strange. Katie was one of the most popular girls in school yet she sat with someone like Andy. Then something even stranger happened. Caden sat with them. The jock was sitting with the loner and the cheerleader. Hell had frozen over. Things got even stranger when Aqua sat with them. Then things got even STRANGER, Ashtin sat with them.

All of the high school cliques stared and looked at them in shock. They were from different cliques, yet they chatted like they were best friends. Little did they know Sensei was watching them from his crystal chi ball. He smiled.

"They finally became a team." He smiled.

 **Next Time: New rangers arrive and they must be trained to defeat Diamanda's new monster that's kidnapped half of the rangers.**


	10. Is This How It Ends (Part 1-Choose)

Ashtin sighed as he drummed his pencil on his desk. Detention again. Great. He turned and looked at Katie who was currently putting makeup on, not that she needed it, he thought. He looked at Andy was currently snoring, his eyes then flew to Aqua who seemed nervous. He then looked at Caden who was currently doodling on his desk. At the back of the classroom sat Aang who was currently meditating.

"So…. how is everyone's life going?" Katie asked.

Everyone looked at the yellow ranger. They quickly went back to what they were doing and ignored her.

"Come on guys, how many times do I have to say sorry?" Katie asked.

"You got me in detention." Aqua scowled.

"You poor baby." Ashtin snickered.

Andy growled at Katie. "You got us in this mess."

"Come on guys we had fun along the way." Katie smiled.

"This has an awful first day of school." Aang sighed.

He was finally released from the temple and joined the rangers to see what it was like to be an American teenager...it sucked.

"Deep down you guys are glad I brought you on this amazing adventure." Katie smiled.

"I'm going to spit on your grave." Andy snarled.

"Love you too hun." Katie winked.

She turned to look at Caden. "Are you mad at me?"

Caden sighed. "No. I could never be mad at you, even if I wanted to."

"How long did you rehearse those lines?" Ashtin asked.

"The same amount of time it takes you to brush your teeth." Caden smirked.

"Very smooth, Caden, almost as smooth as me and Katie's date last week." Ashtin smirked.

"Well we hooked up yesterday." Caden shot back.

"No one wants to hear this, you losers." Andy said.

Katie smiled. "Speak for yourself, I love two hot guys fighting over me."

Katie turned to Andy. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

Suddenly Andy remembered why they were in detention.

* * *

 _Flashback To Three hours earlier_

"Lunch time, my favorite time of the day." Caden smiled.

He sat down with his friends and smiled. "Today is a good day my friends, the lunch lady gave me not one, but two slices of cake."

"That's because she's a creepy cougar who enjoys seeing minors happy." Ashtin observed.

"Dude don't ruin this for me." Caden sighed.

"I don't understand, how can she be a cougar. Are ancestors member of the Were-Warriors?" Aang asked.

"No a cougar is-"

"Don't ruin his innocence." Andy interrupted.

Katie slurped her smoothie and laughed. "You don't hang around us for long and get to keep your innocence."

"You realize you're the only person at this table who's not a virgin right." Ashtin said.

Katie rolled her eyes. "What about Caden." As soon as she said this she gasped and realized she made a mistake.

Caden shot Katie a dirty look. Andy noticed this and frowned. She turned to Caden.

"When did you lose your V-Card." Andy asked.

"This isn't the kind of thing you talk with your little sister about." Caden said awkwardly.

"Too bad, because I want to know." Andy said.

Caden sighed. "It was a couple months ago."

"To who?" Ashtin asked.

He already knew the answer to the question. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew.

"Ashtin, I want you to know that when we did it, things weren't complicated like how they are now." Katie said.

"So Caden and Katie had sex what's the problem?" Aang asked.

"Were you not aware of the whole love triangle thing going on?" Aqua asked curiously.

"There was a love triangle?" Aang asked.

"You really don't pay attention to our high school drama do you?" Andy observed.

Aang shook his head. "So why don't you just pick?" Aang asked Katie.

"Yeah Katie, why don't you just pick?" Ashtin asked.

"It's not that simple." Katie growled.

"Why not?" Caden asked.

"It's complicated. I like both of you. And you both like me." Katie sighed.

"Well there has to be one you like more." Aqua said.

Katie paused. Before she could answer she heard someone yell, "Dirty Slut!"

Everyone turned and saw Dani Smith walking towards Katie. She was Native American, with long black hair, that had white feathers braided in. She wore a white tank top and a pink skirt.

"Do you know her?" Aqua asked.

Katie shrugged. "Should I?"

Dani marched over and glared at Katie.

"You slept with my boyfriend." Dani accused.

The rangers looked at Katie, who blushed.

"Look Dani, I most likely did not sleep with you boyfriend. If I did I would've remembered, probably. And as we were discussing before, I'm sort of juggling two guys right now, and I don't got time for a third." Katie sighed.

Dani pushed her. "Don't lie to me, he told me the truth."

"Well he's lying to you. I did not have sex with your boyfriend." Katie said.

"Look if she says she didn't she really didn't, she's not the type to lie about who she brings to bed. In fact she talks about it WAY too often. If she did it the whole school would've known. So I'm politely asking you to back the fuck up." Andy said.

"Slut." Dani growled.

Katie snarled. "You know what I'm tired of being called that."

She grabbed her soup and poured it all over Dani. This is when shit hit the fan. Dani screamed as the soup burned her eyes. Her friends across the cafeteria saw this and ran over. One of them punched Katie straight in the face. Another threw her tray at Andy, which caused mash potatoes to land right in her hair. Andy growled.

"Oh hell no."

Andy leaped up and grabbed the girl's hair and pulled it roughly. She screamed in pain. She reached for something to grab and ended up throwing a plate of macaroni at a football player. He stood up and yelled.

"Food fight!"

Aqua grabbed Aang and quickly leaped under the table.

"Aqua, a noble warrior never runs from a fight." Aang said.

"Aang this is not fighting demon monks, this is a food fight between hormonal teenagers, this is ten times more dangerous." Aqua said.

Using his powers, Ashtin was able to nail every target perfectly, and was hurling chicken nuggets like baseballs. Meanwhile Katie was dumping Dani's head into a bowl of syrup while kicking another girl. Andy wasn't far behind and was dumping ice cream down a boy's pants.

"Who started this mess?" The principal interrupted.

Everyone pointed to Aang, Andy, Aqua, Katie, Ashtin, and Dani.

"To my office now."

* * *

 _Now_

"Best fight ever." Katie smiled.

"I'm still getting ketchup out of my bra." Andy sighed.

"Same." Ashtin smirked.

Andy elbowed him, causing everyone to laugh.

"Didn't Dani get detention with us?" Caden asked.

Ashtin snorted. "Little Miss Perfect is skipping."

"She's hardly perfect, she's was going to fight me over a guy that lied about us sleeping together." Katie said.

"And that's a lie, because you like someone else, someone you were able to pick." Aqua observed.

"I need time god damnit!" Katie yelled.

"And we're willing to give it you." Caden said.

"Not really, I would like an answer." Ashtin said.

* * *

He spent time waiting for this moment. He trained his body to be a lethal machine, whose only desire was to seek vengeance. He had been training in the mountains for a couple months now. He had to harness his powers and develop his skills. Dark chi magic was a lot harder to use. It was also more unhinged. If he wanted to make it rain he would cause a hurricane.

Nonetheless he was happy with his mastery of the dark arts. WIth his new magic and his combat skills, he would be able to do what he was born to do...kill the rangers. He dreamt of this day for months.

"Are you sure you can do it?" Diamanda asked.

"Don't question me girl, those rangers don't stand a chance." He growled.

"I know that, I just had to ask, if you would be in the right state of mind emotionally. It may be hard on you to kill your brother." She observed.

Yoshi growled and pulled out his blade. "Aang will die like the rest of them. He is no brother of mine."

Diamanda smirked. "Good. I can't wait for them to meet you."

* * *

 **Next Time: New Rangers are chosen as Lord Zen grows powerful, CPS threatens to take Aqua and her brothers away, Diamanda learns a dark secret.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this. Sorry this chapter is short, but out of all my rough drafts, I thought this would serve as the best intro to start a finale. If it makes you feel better the next chapter will be REALLY long. If my notes are right. this finale should be anywhere from four to five chapters. The next chapter will shift focus to the new rangers that will be chosen, so we won't really get to see as much as the core six ranger drama. Also Katie will make a decision. Who do you think she'll pick? Who do you think is the best fit for her? What do you think was her cutest moment with Caden and Ashtin.**


	11. Is This How It Ends (Part 2-Evolution)

Dani was not the type to stress out over a boy. At least she tried not to be. She was too busy worrying about making her parents proud and getting good grades. Boys were a distraction. And if she had stuck to this plan she wouldn't be crying in her room eating a box of cupcakes.

The boy's name was Ryan. He was sweet at first. They would talk for hours and spend every moment together. Dani was sure that it was true love. Then something changed. He would stop answering her texts, he would ignore her in class, he said everything was fine, but she knew it wasn't. Instead of focusing on maintaining her GPA, she obsessed on what he was doing.

Before she knew it her A's turned into C's and her B's to D's and she was known as the crazy girlfriend. At least she had Ryan. Then yesterday morning he texted her: I cheated on you with Katie, it's over. I hope we can still be friends.

Dani felt an array of emotions. Being the logical person she was, she promptly marched over to Katie and started a fight. Everything after that was a blur. She remebred spraying Katie with ketchup, then somehow her head ended up in a soup bowl.

Soon the principal showed up and sent the seven to his office. Apparently the others were in detention a lot, because the principal ranted about how the six practically lived there. Aqua and that new kid seemed to be the only ones that were listening. Ashtin was sleeping, Katie was doing makeup, while Caden was watching her, and Andy was cussing Dani out for starting all of this.

He finally turned to Dani. "Danielle I am extremely disappointed in you. You're student body president and on the honor board, you should know better than to be fighting. What could possibly have gotten into you."

"I'm sorry it won't happen again." Dani sighed.

"I hope you know I need to call your parents." He frowned.

Dani's eyes went wide and she frantically shook her head. "Please don't! I'll do anything!"

He sighed and shook his head. "I can't show favoritism to you Danielle, this the policy, parents must be notified."

Dani sighed. Great, just what she needed, another reason for her parents to see her as a disappointment. Dani grabbed her bag and angrily stormed out. This was unbelievable. Her life was falling apart. Her grades were awful, no college would accept her now. She could imagine her older sister Denise, looking down at her and laughing, or even her sister Grace telling her how awful she was.

She ignored the princapal's cries for her to come back. She suddenly felt a fire igniting inside of her. She felt empowered. Although she wish she hadn't started a fight, she was sort of glad she did. All her life she was forced to be perfect. That meant always concealing how she really felt. It felt amazing to cuss someone out. She decided she would never go back to being that perfect girl that never had a voice. From now on she would make sure that everyone would be able to hear her.

Dani pushed open the double doors and marched over to the parking lot. She looked at Ryan's car. He was standing outside it, talking to two girls. They were giggling and laughing at everything he said. The same way she would giggle and laugh at all of his jokes. Even the ones that were not funny. She wouldn't even say something when he made some racist joke about her being Native American. It was time he learned that the things he does effect other people.

His car was nice. Something that his rich parents bought. Although they could buy another one they would be pissed if they found out something happened to it.

Dani grabbed a big, heavy rock. So heavy she had to hold it with both hands. She then tossed the rock through his windshield. Ryan and the girls jumped. They turned to see glass everywhere and a broken windshield. They then looked up at Dani who currently flicking them off.

"Suck it!" Dani yelled.

She then marched off ignoring Ryan's yelling.

* * *

"Maybe if you would listen to me, we wouldn't be in this situation!" George's father yelled at his mother.

"It's not my fault that you can't do anything right!" George's mother yelled.

George tried to tune out their yelling. They yelled a lot. About five times a day. George suspected that they needed to make the other angry, like they needed air. It's been this way for a couple years. They would shout, throw things, threaten to leave, then drink some wine and go to bed. Meanwhile George has sit there and pick up the pieces. He always has to be neutral and he could never do anything that would anger one parent.

It felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells. Often times he thought about running away. Then he wouldn't have to deal with their arguing. He decided that he needed to get out of the house. He would just chill at Caden's. He loved being at their house. Their parents never argued with each other or the kids, and they even did corny things like family game night. It was the kind of family that you saw on sitcoms and wished you had. It didn't help that Andy was also there.

He had a crush on Andy since the first grade. At the time him and Caden weren't friends. In fact they hated each other. They would always fight on the playground and steal each other's snacks. Andy marched up to him one day, missing half her teeth and rocking some pig tails, and yelled, "Stop messing with my brother you big meanie!" Something about her being confident to stand up to someone who bigger than her and having no problem putting him in his place, made her seem irresistible. He promptly made up with Caden and they had been best friend's ever since, and since then George had thought about Andy everyday.

He killed him to know that he hurt her so much. If he could he would take the entire freshmen year back.

He sighed and grabbed his jacket. "I'm heading out!" He yelled to his parents.

He heard them say okay then go back to cussing each other out.

"Nobody loves you like family." He sighed.

He got in his car and began to drive to Caden and Andy's house. On the way he saw Dani walking angrily. George was pretty sure she lived a couple houses down from the twins. He rolled his window down and looked at her.

"Hey do you need a ride?" He asked.

Dani turned to him and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine thank you very much."

George couldn't help but chuckle. "Ouch, ice queen. You stay of Tara Street right? I'm heading there right now."

She stopped and looked at him. "Are you stalking me or something."

"You wish princess, if you want to walk seven miles then fine by me, I was just tyring to be nice. I don't bite." George said.

Dani sighed. She opened the door and hopped in. "You better not try anything."

"You're not my type." George smirked.

Dani relaxed slightly and looked at the road.

"So I saw you get in that food fight today, it was pretty epic." He smiled.

"Go ahead and tell me how damaged I am for making a mistake." Dani sighed.

George frowned. "How can I judge you? My life is in shambles, so what you were throwing hands with Katie and them."

"It's like everyone thinks I'm not me anymore, all because I'm not this perfect angel. I feel like my entire life I've done everything to make everyone else happy." Dani sighed.

"Have you ever tried what makes YOU happy? My parents argue so much that they don't worry about me, so I never really had this problem." George sighed.

"I wished I had parents like that. They worry about me to much. Like if they take their eyes off me for a second, I'm going to turn into my sister Grace." Dani groaned.

George was curious to learn more about Dani's family. "What's wrong with your sister?"

Dani sighed. "My sister is Grace Smith, but you praobly know her as Gigi Ross."

Gigi Ross? He remembered her. She was like a celebrity. She was in this one TV show that Andy loved to watch, something like Cheerleaders vs Zombies. He also remembered he and Caden use to have a big crush on her. Gigi Ross was probably on every teenagers wall a couple years ago.

"Is something wrong with you sister?" George asked.

"She was famous, everyone loved her. My parents were proud that she was famous, they could brag to their snobby friends about it. However suddenly everything changed when someone hacked into her computer. Their were sex tapes, videos of her doing drugs, a couple of her using derogatory languages, nobody would give her a job after that. She was so depressed that she lost her fame and my parents approval she turned to drugs. She's been in and out of rehab ever since." Dani sighed.

George frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Dani said.

Suddenly something in the road caught her attention. There was a monster in the center of the road.

"Watch out!" Dani screamed.

George swerved and the car slammed into a tree. George groaned as he looked around. Dani was unconscious and there was a gash in her head.

"Oh my god." He said.

"Dani wake up." He said.

Dani groaned and looked at George. "George what happened?"

"We need to get out of here, there's some kind of monster." George said.

He cut off by someone ripped the roof of the car off.

* * *

"Degrassi Next Class or On My Block?" Katie asked the others.

The six were currently sitting on Caden and Andy's couch, watching Netflix.

"I wanted to watch Stranger Things." Ashtin grumbled.

The others ignored him and began to vote.

"Degrassi." Andy said.

"On my block." Caden smiled.

"I don't understand American teen's obsession with Netflix." Aang said.

"Dude Netflix is my religion." Aqua smiled.

Suddenly Andy's phone buzzed. She picked it up and frowned when she saw it was a call from George. Caden looked at her phone and raised an eyebrow. He was more surprised that his contact photo was him shirtless, than he was that he was calling.

"You gonna answer that?" Caden asked.

Andy sighed and grabbed her phone. She put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Andy said.

"Hi Pinkie, it's Diamanda, I have that mortal boy that you're so fond of, bring the Zodiac Gems or I'll kill him." Diamanda said.

She then hung up, leaving Andy looking broken. She dropped her phone and began to cry. The other saw and ran over.

"Andy what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Diamanda has George, she's going to kill him." Andy cried.

"No she's not. It's time we handle Diamanda once in for all, let's kick this bitch to the curb." Katie said.

Aang stopped her. "Perhaps we can reason with, Sensei saw a spark of light chi inside of her."

"We don't have time to make friends with the enemy." Katie growled.

Aqua created a portal and gestured for the others to follow her. Everyone morphed and jumped through. When they reappeared they were in the road and staring down Diamanda and a new monster. The monster was mummy like and had gigantic scrolls on it's arms. It also had six rings. One white, one black, one gold, one red, one purple, and one orange.

"Holy shit are those the other Zodiac gems?" Ashtin said.

"How did you find them all?" Aang asked.

Diamanda smirked. "I used a dark chi crystal to turn Dr. Quinton, who's a famous archaeologist and a historian. I figured if he could find priceless artifacts, then he should have no problem finding the Zodiac Gems. Rangers I'll like for you to meet my friend Gem Master."

Gem Master grinned. "Hello rangers."

"Where is George?" Andy snarled.

Gem Master pulled his scrolls down revealing two pictures. They were of Dani and George screaming in terror.

"He trapped them in the scroll." Caden frowned.

"Let's kick his ass." Ashtin said.

Ashtin and Andy charged. Andy swung her hammer, however Gem Master snapped his fingers and the hammer flew away. Ashtin noticed that the red ring glowed when he did this.

"The rooster gives me control over the winds." He smirked.

Katie unleashed a supersonic roar, however Gem Master waved his hand and the sound wave bounced back and knocked Katie over.

"Sound needs a vacuum to travel." Ashtin sighed.

He needed to be quick, who knew what powers he had. Suddenly he had a plan. He turned to Aqua.

"When I give you a signal create a portal in front of me, okay?" Ashtin said.

Aqua nodded and turned. She pulled out her knives and leaped through a portal. She appeared right next to Gem Master and kicked him in the face. However as soon as her foot made contact with his flesh, she screamed in pain. It was like kicking a metal wall.

He smirked. The golden ring glowed slightly. "The power of the boar makes my skin tougher than steel."

"Let's see if it makes you fire proof." Aang said.

He hurled a wall of flames at Gem Master, however Gem Master clapped his hands and an explosion threw the rangers back.

"You idiot, oxygen mixed with fire is not a good idea." Ashtin snarled.

The orange ring glowed, and then Gem Master disappeared right before their very eyes.

"The rat must give him-" Caden was cut off by an invisible punch to the face.

He screamed as he was roughly picked up by his neck. Gem Master reappeared and laughed at the green ranger. "So weak."

The purple ring glowed and he tossed Caden like he weighed less than a paper bag.

"Aerokinesis, invisibility, super strength, and invulnerability, there's two more powers we don't know about." Ashtin observed.

Katie charged with her spear held high and threw it at Gem Master. He chuckled and held up his hand. The white ring glowed, right before the earth began to shake violently. Katie screamed as the earthquake caused her to loose her balance and fly forward. Gem Master caught her spear and tossed it back at her. It almost impaled her, when Aqua created a portal that sucked the spear up.

"This bitch is ridiculously over powered." Katie coughed.

Gem Master held up his fist and showed off the black gem. Suddenly George appeared right in front of them. The others gasped. Andy ran over and reached out to touch him. George moved out of the way and glared at her.

"Don't touch me, you don't deserve to be in my presence you worthless-" George was interrupted by a punch to the face.

Only as soon as Ashtin's fist got close, George disappeared. Ashtin smirked. "Just as I suspected the black gem gives him the power to create illusions." He sighed.

"Damn did he get all the good powers." Katie groaned.

"You use your powers to fight us why? Because you're not strong enough? You're weak and pathetic." Ashtin snarled. "The worst monster we have ever faced."

Gem Master growled. "You dare speak of me that way!"

He swung his fist just as Ashtin screamed, "Aqua now!"

Aqua quickly created a portal large enough for Gem Master's hand to fit through. He gasped as he realized it was stuck. Aqua created another portal and grabbed the rings. Gem Master screamed as he turned back into his human form. He looked up at the rangers confused.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Aqua portal him to hospital to make sure he's okay." Aang instructed.

Aqua nodded and summoned a portal. She led Dr. Quinton inside and quickly came back. At the same time George and Dani appeared. They appeared to be confused and disoriented. They looked up at the rangers.

"Thank god the power rangers saved us." George said relieved.

That's when something strange happened. The gems started to glow and they floated out of Aqua's hand. She gasped and looked up. The black and white one flew towards George and Dani, meanwhile the other four shot up like a cannon. Everyone gasped.

"Where the hell are they going?" Andy asked.

"I have no idea." Ashtin sighed.

Dani looked at the glowing white gem in her hand. "What is this supposed to do."

As soon as she finished her sentence the ground began to shake. Dani screamed as she tripped and fell on the ground.

"Ow." She groaned.

"You two are destined to be power rangers. The White Ram ranger and the Black Monkey Ranger." He said.

George and Dani looked at their gems and then back at the rangers. "So we'll become superheroes like you?" George asked.

"Yes you will George." Caden confirmed.

The boy frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The rangers took their helmets off and revealed their true identites. Dani and George's jaws dropped to the ground.

"We're the Power Rangers." Aang smiled.

* * *

Lord Zen screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Diamanda quickly rushed to his aid. She was scared to see her father injured. He was the strongest man she knew. Seeing him in so much pain, seeing him so…weak, it hurt her cold black heart.

"Father are you okay?" Diamanda asked.

Lord Zen shook her off. "I'm fine girl, without my dark chi powers I just feel a little weak without my dark chi magic. I need those Zodiac Gems to fuel me." Lord Zen said.

Diamanda nodded. "Soon father, soon you will have all you ever hoped for."

She touched her father and suddenly her mind was flooded with a series of images.

 _Lord Zen was standing in front of village. Houses were burning, people were screaming, death was everywhere. Lord Zen cackled. He walked over to a man and a woman. In the woman's arms. The baby had one gold eye and one silver._

 _"Where are the Zodiac gems? I know your father hid them." He yelled to the man._

 _The man growled. "For the hundredth time, I have no idea where they are. Leave my family alone."_

 _Lord Zen growled. He snapped his fingers and the man and the woman's necks snapped. The baby continued to cry. Lord Zen looked down at the baby and smiled. He picked it up and held it in his arms. "Why hello there little one. Should I kill you?"_

 _The baby's eyes glowed and Lord Zen screamed in pain. Somehow this baby was able to injure him. Lord Zen considered killing it right then. He didn't need anyone that could hurt him to be alive. However maybe he could use this baby. It didn't hurt either that her grandfather was the guardian of the Zodiac gems._

 _"Sensei will be heartbroken when he realizes I have his beautiful granddaughter. I'll name Diamanda, in my realm that means a beautiful killer, and that's what you'll be little one. My beauituful killer."_

"Diamanda fetch me a sacrifice, I need to feed." Lord Zen groaned.

Diamanda nodded and quickly ran to grab his meal. However on the way she thought about what she saw. It couldn't have been real. No it was. Somehow she was able to see Lord Zen's memories. He wasn't her real father. That couldn't be true. He was all she had even known. But he killed her parents. Not only that but Sensei was her grandfather.

"This dosen't change anything Sensei and the rangers will die like the scum they are." Diamanda said to herself.

* * *

Michelle was sitting at the New China Grill with her best friend Lucy Houston. Lucy was blond, slightly on the thicker side, had blue eyes, freckles, pale skin, and wore a purple hoodie and some black jeans. Michelle was Vietnamese, she had pale skin, black eyes, and short black hair. She wore an orange T-shirt underneath a gray jacket, blue denim jeans, and black and white sneakers. While Michelle was focusing on a reading To Kill a Mocking Bird, Lucy was reading an X-men comic. She was a major fan girl.

"We should probably leave soon, my aunt will be expecting me." Michelle said.

Lucy nodded. "No problem just let me use the bathroom first."

On her way to the bathroom she saw a group of cheerleaders talking and laughing. She wished she could be like them. Popular. Pretty. Skinny. Lucy couldn't help but look at her baggy hoodie and sigh. If she kept doing what Abby said she would loose the weight in no time. Then she would able to join cheer squad and then she would be able to be cool and would be able to talk to boys and go to parties. Everything would be great. She just had to go the bathroom three times a day and make herself throw up.

It hurt and made her uncomfortable, but she kept herself focused on the end goal. She was already positive that she was losing a lot of weight already. She even thought she saw a couple guys checking her out. Or maybe they were laughing at her. They loved to laugh at her.

Lucy walked in the stall and closed the door. However as she prepared to make herself throw up she noticed something strange in the water. It was a glowing purple gem. Lucy considered grabbing it, however she realized how disgusting that was. However something strange happened, the gem flew right in her hand. It was even dry. Almost as if it was never in water.

"This is too freaky."

While Michelle waited for Lucy she felt her phone vibrate. She reached into her pocket and was confused when she felt something hard. She pulled it out and frowned when she saw an orange gem.

"What in the world? How did that get there?" She asked.

She put the gem back in her pocket and decided to act as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"Yo man you got my food?" The man asked.

He was currently in an alleyway looking at a teenage boy. The boy was African American, with short black hair, brown eyes, and had a muscular build. He wore a red T-Shirt that read: Ball or Fall and had khakis. This was Cyrus Peters.

"Yeah I got a little something for you to snack on." Cyrus said.

He handed the man a brown paper bag. The man opened it to make sure the drugs were in it. He looked up at Cyrus and nodded with approval. He handed Cyrus two hundred dollars and quickly marched off.

"Damn crackhead." Cyrus mumbled.

He turned and began walking when he tripped on something. He frowned and picked it up. It was a glowing red gem. He grinned. "I bet I can make some good money off of this."

* * *

"Quick grab that homeless kid!" Some jocks yelled.

Logan yelled as he took off in a sprint. Life on the streets was awful. Especially if you were kid. Today for some reason a group of kids thought he was someone to pick on. He didn't know what he did to deserve that. Logan wished he could fight back. Truth be told even if he could fight, he was too much of a pacifist to actually hurt anyone. He struggled giving someone a stern talking to. These boys were going to eat him alive.

Logan was 5'10, with brown hair, green eyes, and a peach colored skin tone. Growing up on the streets had given him a skinny build. He kept running faster and faster, hoping that he would be able to outrun the boys. Unfortunatly he couldn't.

They grabbed him and slammed him against the fence. Logan screamed in pain and looked up at them.

"Please don't hurt me, I haven't hurt anyone." Logan begged.

One of the boys snorted. "Nice try."

He turned to one of his friends. "Is this the kid that stole your bike?"

The boy nodded. Logan shook his head. "I haven't stolen anything, I swear on my life."

One of the boys pulled out a knife. "Let's see how tough you street kids are."

Suddenly Logan felt a warm presence. A golden gem appeared in his hand. The others didn't seem to notice it. The boy with the knife tried to stab him, but as soon as the blade made contact with his skin it shattered. Everyone looked down amazed.

"What kind of a freak are you?" One of them asked.

One of them swung their fist but as soon as it made contact with Logan's jaw a loud cracking noise was heard. The boy held his arm and screamed. Logan didn't even feel any pain. What was going on with him?

* * *

"Star I can't take you out of home simply because you think you're foster brother smells weird." Emily sighed. "I don't care if you think his girlfriend is a thot, try and make this situation work. Now excuse me I need to go speak with a woman who's housing kids that are in the system, I'll talk to later." Emily said as she hung the phone up.

She place her cell in her pocket and went up to the house. She began to knock on the door. Soon a woman opened and looked at Emily curiously.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Are you Mrs. Kelly?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am." She said.

Emily frowned. "Is it true you have been housing the Williams siblings?"

Mrs. Kelly froze. "Please they were living on their own before, here they are safe."

"I'm sorry I have to take them, it's my job." Emily sighed.

"It's your job to take away happy children?" She hissed.

"Mrs. Kelly were are the children?" Emily said.

* * *

 **Next: The new six rangers experiment with their powers, however some of them have to struggle with using their powers for good. The rangers have their first run in with Yoshi.**

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter, it's been very fun to write these guys characters again, and makes me wish I would be able to fully tell their story without having to stuff everything in a couple chapters. Also there is a poll on my page about which blue ranger is your favorite, I'm including Willa because she's sort of an honorary blue ranger. Which of the new rangers do you want to learn more about? Lucy and Cyrus was submitted by Jose Ramirro, Dani was submitted by a QueenZ, and Logan was submitted by Crow On Your Shoulder**


	12. Is This How It Ends (Part 3-Yoshi)

"So let me get this straight." Dani said.

She turned and looked at the six rangers. "You six are the power rangers and you have been protecting New China for months?" She asked.

"Yes." Aqua nodded.

"I pictured you guys to be more heroic." George joked.

"Unfortunately all the heroes were busy, so the universe set us." Ashtin said.

George looked at the black gem in his hand and frowned. "So…I'm supposed to be a power ranger."

"Yes the Black Ranger." Aang confirmed.

"I'm so glad that I'm not the black ranger, that would raise a lot of eyebrows." Ashtin chuckled.

George clutched his gem tighter. He waited for something special to happen. Something to make him feel like a superhero. Instead all he felt was…stupid. He followed his color coded friends to their magical lair so they could teach to use his newfound powers. Something out of a silly comic book.

"I sort of have a lot going on right now, so can you guys pick someone else to be the white ranger?" Dani asked.

Katie laughed. "If we could chose other people, do you really think any of us would be here right now."

Dani frowned. With the breakup, school, and her overbearing parents she couldn't possibly have time to be a superhero. She shook her head.

"I don't want any of this. Here take your stupid gem, I'm leaving." Dani sighed.

Aang shook his head. "Take the gem with you in case you change your mind. Or if you need protection, the Ram Gem has a lot of power."

"I'll keep that in mind." Dani sighed.

She turned to George. "Will you walk me out?"

George looked back from Andy and the other to Dani. Andy couldn't but feel a streak of jealousy of seeing her with him. George nodded and followed Dani out. Andy balled her fist and gritted her teeth. Everyone noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Before you guys say anything, I'm fine. Absolutely fine. Fucking fantastic." Andy growled.

"That doesn't sound like a lie at all." Ashtin said.

"Shut up!" She snapped

* * *

"Danielle get in here this instant!" Her father yelled.

Dani gulped as she made her way downstairs. Her parents must have got the call from the principal. By now they were probably already planning to have her funeral arranged. They probably thought she was just like Grace, well at least Grace made her parents proud for a couple years, Dani felt as if she was born a disappointment.

Her parents already had their glares painted on and giving them to Dani with ease. She gulped.

"Hi daddy, hi mama." Dani said in a quiet voice.

"Cut the crap. We know how you've been doing in school. Getting F's, starting fights, what do you think you're doing?" Her mother screamed.

Dani sighed. "Mama I'm trying my best, but it's just hard. You can't expect me to be perfect, when everything else in my life is crashing down."

"Your older sister was able to do it! She's a lawyer now. She let us know that all the money we put into her was worth it. Do you know how hard it was getting a nice job and a good house in this area! All so we could give our girls a great life. You're so ungrateful." Her father snarled.

Dani felt tears stream down her face. She felt the same fire she felt when she smashed her ex-boyfriend's car window.

"Fuck you two old bats. I'm not a show horse you can parade around to your friends for doing well. I'm a human being. I'm going to room, I rather be alone than deal with you two." Dani hissed.

Dani ran to her room and slammed the door. She ignored her parents yelling at her. She was just focused on how good rebelling felt. She wanted to live off this feeling. She looked at the white gem that sat on her bed that glowed with a bright light. She frowned. She felt the urge to pick it up. She grabbed it and felt the energy surge through her body.

Dani gasped at the new feeling. However soon the feeling was gone, as she released it from her body, creating a massive earthquake. The ground shook roughly, as things fell over and pictures fell down. She could hear her parents yelling. She tried to put the stone down, but it was stuck to her hand.

"Help!" She screamed. Cracks started to appear on her floor and the ceiling. Her house was going to collapse.

* * *

Cyrus was casually walking down the street, searching for his mark. His eyes went to see a kid around his age, with blond hair and brown eyes. This was the guy. Cyrus walked over to him.

"You Greg?" Cyrus asked.

The boy nodded. Cyrus reached into his pocket and pulled out the drugs. However before he could react the boy slammed him against the wall and put his arms against him.

"You're under arrest." He snarled.

Cyrus began to panic. How did he get in this situation? The kid seemed his age, he didn't seem like a cop. Cyrus felt the gem his pocket grow hot. Before he could process what was happening a gust of wind pushed the cop of off. The cop grunted as he was thrown into a car.

Cyrus gasped and looked at the gem. "What just happened?" Cyrus asked.

Soon dozens of cops were jumping out, with guns pointed at Cyrus. He gulped and put his hands in the air. Then suddenly he had an idea. He could use this gem once, maybe he could do it again. He swung his fist like he was throwing a punch and a blast of air slammed into the cops. They grunted as they were thrown against their cars.

Cyrus turned to the remaining cops and pushed the guns out of their hands. Cyrus grinned as he created a thick fog to separate them.

"Sorry, I had to mess you guys up, it's nothing personal. I just don't like the idea of a jail cell." Cyrus smirked as he focused on the air around his feet and propelled himself towards the sky like a rocket. He could get used to having power like this.

* * *

"This isn't the end kids, I'll find a way." Katie's mom said to the Williams siblings.

The boys were crying as CPS forcefully dragged them away. Aqua stood there looking broken.

"There going to separate us, put us in different homes, who knows what will happen to us." Aqua cried.

Katie held her friend. "Aqua I promise we'll find a way out of this."

Emily sighed. "Aqua it's time to go."

Aqua walked out slowly and looked back at the house. "This isn't fair."

Emily sighed. "I'm sorry Aqua. I'm just doing my job."

Katie turned to her mother. "Mom what are we going to do? We have to help her, she's my best friend."

"Katie call your Aunt Janice. We're going to need a good lawyer, if we want to adopt three kids." Her mother said.

Katie smiled. "Mom are you serious?"

"I made a promise to those kids, and I intend to keep it." Her mother said.

* * *

Lucy was taking her usual path home. She always passed New China Park, and everyday she saw the cheerleaders practicing. She couldn't help but feel envious. They were all so pretty, so thin. They probably had boyfriends that were on the football team.

She secretly hoped to be a cheerleader. Not just because of the popularity, but because her mom did it. And she would do anything to make her mom happy. Her mother was still upset that she hasn't been updating her food journal.

Lucy finally made her way to over when she heard the cheerleaders laughing. She stopped and thought they were talking about her. She quickly shook this idea off. No they couldn't possibly be talking about her.

"Look at that fat cow." One said.

Lucy turned and saw the cheerleaders laughing at her. She frowned and looked down at herself. Why were they being so mean? She tried her best to look like them, couldn't they accept that?

Lucy suddenly felt empowered and marched over there. She felt the gem in her pocket glow. She curled her fist and punched the cheerleader in the face, everyone gasped as the cheerleader was thrown back several feet. Lucy then grabbed another cheerleader by the hair and pulled roughly, she winced as she accidently ripped hair off her scalp. She didn't want to severely hurt anyone.

She turned to the cheerleaders and growled. "You guys need to stop treating people like shit. You're supposed to be spreading joy, not trying to bring people down just because you think they're uncool." Lucy shook her head.

"You guys should be ashamed."

Lucy marched off and tried to make sense of what was happening to her. How was she suddenly so strong? And why did she lash out like that? Lucy's stomach sunk a little when she realized she didn't feel completely bad. It felt nice showing her true feelings and making those mean girls pay. That didn't mean she was a bad person…did it?

* * *

Cyrus finally stopped flying and decided to take a little walk. He was trying to make sense of his newfound powers. They were amazing and he was grateful, but he still felt a little guilty for using his power against those cops.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone smashing his head in with a rock. Cyrus groaned and collapsed to the ground. He looked up and saw several Vietnamese men surrounding him. Cyrus tried to speak but they quickly gagged him and tied him up. Before Cyrus could process what was happening he was thrown into a white van.

* * *

"Dani?" George said slightly surprised.

He was watching TV when she called him. It sounded like she was crying. It was hard to hear her because of loud rumbling in the background. It sounded like plates were shattering and things were falling over. Suddenly George remembered that her power allowed her to cause earthquakes. He hung up his phone and quickly drove to her house. As he got near he noticed it was getting harder to drive. He then realized this was because the earth was shaking so violently.

He finally made it to her house and ran inside. He saw Dani standing there terrified. The floor started to break apart, pushing them further from each other.

"I'm scared." Dani said.

"Everything is going to be fine." George said. He slowly took a step towards her.

"Take a deep breath." He said.

Dani took a deep breath in and sighed.

George smiled and took another step closer. "You are in control Dani. Just keep telling yourself that."

Dani sighed. "I am in control."

The earth stopped shaking and Dani sighed in relief. She ran and hugged George. He smiled and held her tight.

"It's okay Dani, you're fine." George smiled.

Dani looked up. "Thank you so much."

"It's fine, us fellow new rangers have to look after each other." George smiled.

Dani and George blushed when they realized they were still holding each other. George pulled and laughed awkwardly.

"Um do you want to go on a walk?" He asked.

Dani nodded and followed him out the door.

* * *

Lucy was running as fast as she could. She had no idea what was going on with her, but she needed to find a way to stop it.

She kept running, until she bumped into a boy. She groaned and looked up at him. It was Logan.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Logan asked concerned.

Lucy blushed. She wasn't used to cute guys paying attention to her. Granted this cute guy smelled and was dirty, but that couldn't mask his good looks.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

She looked down at a glowing gold gem on the ground. It looked just like hers. She gasped and picked it up.

"Where did you get this?" She demanded.

He snatched this back from her hand and frowned. "That's mine."

Lucy pulled out her purple gem. "It looks just like mine."

He gasped. "Has anything strange been happening to you?"

She sighed. She wondered if she should trust him. He was a stranger. And he was really dirty. Like he hadn't bathed in weeks.

"My skin is tougher than stone it seems." Logan revealed.

Lucy sighed. She might as well trust him. "I have super strength."

* * *

"Auntie? Auntie I'm home." Michelle called out.

She walked inside and gulped when she saw her parents in her aunt's apartment. As usual they wore clean business suits. They each had a cold expression that Michelle had seen all her life.

"Hi mom and dad." She said awkwardly.

"Hello Michelle. It's been awhile. How do you like living with your aunt?" Her mother asked.

 _It's great, she doesn't kill people._ Michelle thought. Instead she said. "Wonderful mother. Where is auntie?"

Michelle was worried for her safety. She wouldn't be surprised if her parents would stoop that low. Her parents were mob bosses, leaders of the most vicious gang in all of New China. Of course Michelle wanted more than to be a crocked cop or mob boss, so she lived with her aunt, much to her parents dismay. They were upset they didn't have someone to leave the family legacy to.

"She's running errands. We thought we could spend some quality time together." Her father smiled coldly.

Michelle gulped. "I should probably start my homework." She said.

"Homework can wait, we need you now." Her mother said.

Michelle nodded awkwardly and followed them out the door. She looked back nervously and regretted her decision. She was definitely screwed. They eventually made their way out of the apartment complex and walked to their Cadillac. Michelle recognized the driver, Li, and waved. The old man smiled at her. How that sweet old man had the stomach to look the other way at whatever her family did was beyond her.

They hopped in the car and drove off. They sat there in silence, Michelle made an effort not to look her parents in the eyes. When their car stopped Michelle realized they were at a warehouse.

"Why are we here?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle, your father and I are growing older. We can't keep running the business, it's time you learned how to do what has to be done." Her mother said.

Michelle gulped. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You'll see. Get out of the car." Her father said calmly.

Michelle gulped and hopped out. The three of them made their way inside the warehouse. There were about a dozen or so guys in there. Some were relative, some were just workers for her parents. However what really caught her attention was the boy in the middle of the floor. He was tied to a chair, and it looked like he had a fresh bruise.

"Mom, dad why is he here?" She asked.

Her mother laughed. "Michelle meet Cyrus. He's a street kid and a up and coming drug dealer. A dealer who's selling on our turf. He really should know better."

"Fuck you dog eater!" Cyrus yelled.

"Wow, a dog eating joke how clever. Let's see you have that same cheekiness when my daughter cuts your testicles off." Her father said coolly.

"Wait what? What the hell is going on here?" Michelle panicked.

"We told you Michelle, it's time you learned how to run the business." Her father said.

"I'm sick of this! How long will it take you to realize I'm not like you? I just want to be a normal teenage girl!" Michelle yelled.

Suddenly everyone's face went pale. "Michelle you're becoming transparent."

"I'm glad you finally understand me." Michelle snapped.

"No Michelle look at your hands." Her mom said.

Michelle looked down and sat that she was transparent and was slowly becoming invisible. Everyone gasped in amazement. While they were distracted something even stranger happened. A large gust of wind slammed into them throwing them back. Michelle turned to Cyrus, who was grinning.

"Suck it." He yelled.

Michelle realized she was still invisible. She needed to get that kid out of here. If he was the cause of that wind then he could hurt her parents, and if he wasn't…her parents would kill him. She ran over and undid his ropes. Cyrus was surprised that the ropes were being undone by themselves.

"What in the world?" Cyrus said.

Michelle repapered and looked at him slightly. "We need to get out of here now."

Michelle grabbed his arm and the two ran. She bolted to one of the empty cars and hopped into the driver's seat. She turned to Cyrus.

"Are you coming or not?" Michelle said.

Cyrus grinned and hopped in.

"You're crazy." He smirked.

"I'm not crazy, just pissed." Michelle started the car and drove off.

* * *

Dani and George were walking down the street when they saw the Cadillac racing down. It was driving so fast, you would think the cops were behind it. Dani looked and saw several other cars were following it. She gasped when men leaned out of the window and aimed guns at the other car. She reacted on instinct and used her power to knock the other cars off course.

Her shockwave slammed into the cars and caused them to swerve off course. However the Cadillac was driving so recklessly that it slammed into a pole. The doors opened and a black boy with a high top and a Chinese girl hopped out.

They ran to the side walk, where George and Michelle where.

"Did we lose them?" He asked.

"Why are men with guns chasing you?" Dani asked.

Before they could answer the men hopped out and aimed the guns at them.

"The boss said to kill all witnesses." One said.

One of them began to fire, but at the last second Logan jumped in front of the bullets and they shattered when they hit his skin. Everyone gasped in amazement. Michelle turned to see Lucy running over.

"Lucy what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I met this kid and he ran over here saying you guys needed help." Michelle said.

She turned to the men with guns. "What in the actual fuck."

She saw one of them about to fire so she snatched the gun out of his hand and snapped it like it was a twig. Everyone looked in amazement. Lucy then growled and punched the guy, sending him several feet backwards.

"What kind of drugs are these kids on?" He asked.

"I only deal, I don't get high off my own supply." Cyrus smirked.

George raised an eyebrow. "What the hell?"

He realized there were still several men left. He closed his eyes and focused on using his power. He imagined them all seeing a horde of rapid dogs. Dogs the size of mountains. When he opened his eyes he saw them running away in fear.

He sighed in relief and stepped back. The six of them looked at each other and they all raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you three?" Lucy asked pointing at Cyrus, Dani, and George.

"We were going for a walk, then these crazy kids showed up being chased by crazy dudes with guns." George said.

"I was minding my business when her parents kidnapped me." Cyrus said pointing to Michelle.

Lucy gasped. "You saw your parents today."

"It's complicated." Michelle said.

"No it's not your parents are crazy and tried to kill me." Cyrus said.

"Maybe there's a reason, you just nonchantly said you sell drugs." Dani said.

"Lady I don't go knocking on what you do for a living." He said.

"That's because what I do doesn't tear families apart." Dani snapped.

"Um guys can we just focus on how we got super powers?" Logan asked.

"I actually have an answer to that." George smirked.

* * *

"Guys there's a monster attack in town square." Andy said.

She turned to Ashtin, Aang, Caden, and Katie and frowned.

Aang stepped forward. "It's radiating an usual wave of dark chi."

"Who cares, let's just kick this monster's ass and be done with it." Katie sighed.

Andy nodded. "I'll text Aqua to meet us there."

The five rangers morphed and teleported over. They were surprised to see no one was there.

"Shouldn't there be a monster here?" Caden said.

"Do you want one to be here?" Ashtin asked.

"I never understood fearing monsters. There made stories." A voice said.

Everyone turned to face someone wearing a steel cat mask. He chuckled. "I was always more afraid of what my fellow man might do. Humans are born evil, you can kill a monster, but you can never truly kill the evil that lies in man."

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

Yoshi chuckled. "Who am I?"

He pulled off his mask revealing himself to be Yoshi. Aang gulped.

"Yoshi!" He said.

Everyone gasped and looked at their teammate's brother.

"Guess I'm not the only one with an evil twin." Ashtin said.

"Now's not the time for your sarcastic one liners." Andy snapped.

Yoshi smiled. "Hello there brother."

"Yoshi where have you been?" Aang asked.

"Training brother. Training for the day that I could slaughter you and your beloved teammates." He smiled.

"Go choke on a dick, jackass." Katie said.

Yoshi grinned. "Diamanda told me about you. The slutty yellow ranger who can't even chose between two losers. How pathetic."

"No one calls me a loser." Caden snarled.

Yoshi turned around and grabbed Caden by his neck. He then swiftly flipped him and slammed his head onto the concreate. Everyone gasped as Caden screamed in pain. Yoshi shrugged.

"Pathetic." He said.

Andy growled at seeing her brother attacked. She charged in with her super speed, however she was surprised as Yoshi hurled metal marbles on the floor. She was moving so fast that she couldn't stop herself and ended up tripping on them. He kicked her in the stomach and sighed.

"The pink ranger with a bad temper. Let me guess, family problems? Oh no I get it you've never felt like you were pretty enough so you lash out on others." He smiled.

She growled and slammed her hammer into his skull. He yelped in pain and stepped back. He snapped his fingers and her hammer turned into dust. He growled and punched her so hard that she demoprhed. Andy screamed as she fell to the ground.

Katie and Ashtin ran to help her, but Yoshi waved his hand and they were sent flying. Yoshi pinned Andy down and grinned. Andy began to panic. She had never been in a situation this serious. She began to thrash around and scream for help.

Yoshi grinned. "So pretty, so helpless. I could do whatever I wanted to you right now."

He took out his knife and pressed it against her skull. He grinned and dug it into her flesh. She screamed in pain and began to cry. Yoshi pressed his palm against mouth and continued to cut something into her forehead.

Andy screamed as blood fell down her face, as the rest of her teammates could only watch helplessly.

"Give me the gem." He said calmly.

She shook her head. "Eat dog shit."

He growled and stabbed her in the stomach. Andy screamed as she felt the worse pain she ever felt in her life. She looked over at her teammates. Katie was crying, Caden was unconscious, Aang looked defeated, while Ashtin was emotionless.

"Give it to me!" He yelled.

He dug his knife in deeper and she gasped.

"Here, I'll give you my gem!" Ashtin yelled.

Andy turned to see Ashtin running over. He sighed and looked at them. "You can have my gem, just please don't hurt her anymore."

She was surprised to see he cared. Although they were teammates, they still bickered.

"Don't do it." She said.

Yoshi silenced her and got up. Ashtin handed him his gem and grinned. "One down, twelve to go."

He punched Ashtin, knocking him unconscious. Katie screamed and ran over. Yoshi growled and hurled a knife at her. At the last second a portal was created sucking the knife in. Aqua created another portal and hopped out.

"Did I miss anything?" She asked.

She looked at a bloody Andy, and an unconscious Caden and Ashtin.

Aqua gasped. Yoshi used this extra second to grab her and slam her to the ground. He locked one arm around her and grinned.

"Good luck creating a portal, anywhere you go I go." He smiled.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Katie yelled.

She unleashed a sonic roar that threw Yoshi back. With his shield broken Aang summoned his dragon spirit and threw a fireball at Yoshi. Yoshi grinned and at the speed of light, held up Aqua as a shield. Katie and Aang could only watch in horror as the fire and the sonic roar slammed into Aqua. Aqua screamed as the fire melted her suit and burnt her flesh.

Yoshi grinned. "Did you guys think this was a game? Did you think that I would go down with one simple hint? I've been training for months."

He reached down and plucked the blue and pink gems from a Andy and Aqua. He pulled out a chain whip and flung it towards Katie and Aang. Katie rolled out of the way, however Aang was unfortunately hit with it. Aang screamed as the metal tore through his suit and sliced his skin off. Katie screamed as blood poured out of his side.

"You can't win." He smiled.

He walked over to her and smirked. "Now give me your fucking gem." He said.

Before either of them could react Caden woke up and used his powers to wrap around Yoshi and slowly began squeezing him.

"This is for my sister." Caden grunted as he squeezed tighter and tighter.

Yoshi struggled for air and thrashed around. He muttered a word, then he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Caden gasped as fell back to the ground, drained of energy. Katie looked at her five fallen teammates and sobbed.

"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening." She said.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter I've rewritten it like three times, and I feel like this is the best version. So the rangers got their asses kicked by Yoshi, and now three of them lost their powers. How do you think the rangers will defeat this foe. And you've seen some more of the new rangers as they adjust to their new powers. So far who's you favorite? Also after the next Greek Heroes Chapter, I'll be able to post part one of the crossover between my four ranger teams. It's going to be at a high school party, so I'm pretty sure you have an idea of how things are going to go down.**


	13. Fiesta Part 1

**Drum roll please. It's here, the moment you've all been waiting for Part One Of the rangers crossover.**

* * *

"Katie, Aqua I'm home!" Katie's mother yelled as she walked in.

She gasped. "What in the hell happened here?"

She saw Katie and Aqua cleaning, while Ashtin was laying on the couch. He had a fresh black eye. Her house was a mess, almost as if a massive party was thrown. Even her glass table was broken. She glared at the girls.

"You broke my glass table!" Her mother yelled.

"In our defense someone threw someone in it." Katie said.

She looked and saw her closet door was ripped off.

"What in the actual hell happened here last night?"

* * *

 **23 Hours Earlier**

"Is everything alright we tried to teleport here as fast as we could." Alex said running over.

They were surprised to see Katie crying and her fallen teammates. Andy was lying in a pool of blood, Aqua had a knife in her back, Caden was covered in bruises and burns, Aang was unconscious, and Ashtin had a black eye.

"Oh my god who did this?" Tiana asked horrified.

She ran over to her cousin and tried to make sure he was alright. Madison noticed Andy had the most severe injuries and ran over and healed her first. She grunted as the strain was put on her. Calev noticed this and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"She's hurt really badly, it's hard healing her because she's…almost dead. My power heals, I can't resurrect, I'm trying to keep her anchored, but there's some serious magic on these wounds." Madison revealed.

"Let me try a spell." Gondu said.

He closed his eyes and began to chant. Soon a wave of gold energy filled the area and the other rangers shot up with a gasp. Their wounds slowly began to close.

"My everything hurts." Aqua graoned.

Katie sighed in relief and ran over and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

"I am disappointed that Yoshi has turned on a dark path." Sensei sighed.

"That's all you have to say? Your former student tried to kill us. And he took mine, Aqua's, and Ashtin's power coins!" Andy yelled.

"At least I finally have an excuse to get out of this ranger bullshit." Ashtin sighed.

Tiana frowned. "Come on Ashtin you love being a ranger."

"I really don't. I don't love fighting monsters every day, and having to look over my shoulder constantly, and have my interrupted for this bogus destiny." Ashtin said.

"I get it man being a ranger is hard, and we all have our problems, but you can't change this. You were chosen to be a hero." Alex said.

"No all of us were chosen by chance. You guys just happened to be blessed with crazy ancestors, we were randomly picked by mystical animals." Ashtin said.

The silver ranger sighed. "I think I'm okay with not being a ranger anymore."

"Stop being a whiny jackass." Josie scowled.

"Why don't you shut up your Irish butch." Ashtin snapped.

Owen immediately got up and glared at him. "Don't talk to her that way."

"What are you going to do? Use your powers to kill me? If I'm not mistaken aren't you the son of Apocalypse? Are you finally going to become what we all know you are?" Ashtin said.

Katie stepped in. "Enough Ashtin, that's a low, even you shouldn't go."

Owen growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about jackass. My mom was fourteen when she gave birth. Apocalypse raped my mother and is nothing more to me than a heartless sperm donor."

"You know my powers haven't left completely right? My senses are stills strong. So strong I can even sense when someone is lying." Ashtin said. "As much as you hate yourself for it you wish Apocalypse wasn't a genocidal douche bag, because you're entire life you've craved a father."

Owen pushed Ashtin. "Shut the hell up."

"Ashtin go in the meditation room and take a breather, Josie please calm Owen down." Aang instructed.

Ashtin reluctantly went to the room with Katie following him. "Why were you being so mean?"

"I'm always mean." Ashtin said.

"You make snarky comments, but you usually want the best for people." Katie said.

"And what makes you think you know me Katie?" Ashtin asked.

"What makes you think I don't? Pushing me away doesn't make me not want to be your friend." Katie said.

"How convenient, I've been reduced to friend, wonder if it has to do with my loss of powers." Ashtin said.

Katie frowned. "It just came out, and I don't care if you have powers or not."

"Sure you don't, go ahead and be with Caden, everyone knows you were just looking for an excuse to let me down gently." Ashtin said.

He walked away leaving Katie upset. She growled and punched a wall.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Yoshi?" Aang asked.

Sensei sighed. "I don't know Aang. All my life I've believed we could neutralize a force without killing it. Maybe I was wrong. Yoshi was able to take you all out in minutes, imagine what Lord Zen could do."

Aang sighed. "I know my brother is still in there, dark chi and jealousy have corrupted him, but I can save him."

They were interrupted by the doors opening revealing Aqua, George, Dani, and four other kids they didn't recognize.

"Sensei there are some kids here to see you. George belives there the other rangers." Aqua said.

Sensei nodded. A small smiled formed on his face. "Perhaps we just found our reinforcements."

* * *

"Isn't the social worker chick going to notice you guys are not at the foster home?" Katie asked.

Aqua sat on Katie's couch eating cereal, her and her two little brothers showed up an hour ago, the boys were busy playing outside while Aqua stayed with Katie.

"She didn't say we couldn't hang out with friends. Or that we couldn't sleep over." Aqua reasoned.

"So loophole. But she is going to checking on you. How are your new foster parents?" Katie asked.

Aqua sighed. "The mother is an alcoholic, the father is so busy at work he only spends like an hour each day at home. And it's a temporary fit, they're the only couple willing to take three kids last minute, but soon the three of us will be separated."

"My mom is trying to get you guys adopted as soon as she can." She sighed.

"Did you hear we got new teammates?" Aqua asked desperate to change the subject.

Katie frowned. "Damn I leave the base for two hours and stuff's already going down. How are they?"

"The orange ranger is some girl name Michelle, she's really quiet but she just has this aura like she's the smartest person in the room but she's too modest admit it. Cyrus is the red ranger, he's cool I guess. Although I think he's trying too hard to be a street kid, and he's really cocky, but that can be overlooked. The purple ranger is Lucy, she's sweet and seems very excited about all this. Logan is the gold ranger, he seems like a wall flower, but he's pretty cool." She said,

"Well since we're down three rangers, we need all the help we can get." Katie sighed.

"Did you hear what happened in Olympia?" Aqua asked.

"No, isn't there a ranger team in Olympia?" Katie asked.

"Yeah their rangers had a major falling out, so I guess their pink ranger slept with the white ranger who was dating the orange ranger and the whole team was divided over it." Aqua revealed.

Katie remembered seeing something similar online. "You mean that fight between Nikki and Anna? It was a pretty epic catfight."

"You know Nikki and Anna?" Aqua said surprised.

"I know Nikki, we did cheer camp together. She makes me seem like a modest girl next door." Katie smirked.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "How are you friends with practically all the ranger teams?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just likable." Aqua shrugged.

"I have you know I am very likable." Katie smiled.

"Without sleeping with them." Aqua corrected.

Katie frowned. "Damn it."

"There's so much shit going on I just wish there was a way for all of us to relax." Katie sighed.

Katie then grinned. "I have the perfect idea. A party. You just a small gathering with just the three ranger teams."

"Four if you count Galactic Squad." Aqua said.

"Who the fuck are they?" Katie asked.

"They're a team in Hyperion, Aang and Alex told us about them remember?" Aqua said.

Katie blushed. "I sort of tune them out. I mean every time they speak its responsibility this, heroic that, destiny blah blah."

"Will your mom let you have a party?" Aqua asked.

"She's going on a girl night thing with her sorority friends, so she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Besides it won't be that bad." Katie smiled.

"Not trying to be mean, but there are certain rangers who…have a flare for causing drama." Aqua said.

"Ridiculous everything is going to be fine. We'll get drunk, extend olive branches, and then we can save the world." Katie smiled.

* * *

Michelle was walking out of the base when Cyrus stopped her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"So Michelle, you sort of saved my life, I feel like I owe you." Cyrus smirked.

Michelle blushed. "No problem really, my parents probably want me dead now, but their jackasses."

"What if I repaid you with dinner and a movie?" Cyrus said.

Michelle gulped. "Look thanks for the offer, but I'm not looking for a boyfriend or a friend with benefits, or whatever you think we can be."

Cyrus rolled his eyes. "Come on, don't tell me you don't feel some chemistry here."

"Cyrus you're a drug dealer. I can't have that in my life. Do you even go to school?" Michelle asked.

"School is overrated." He mumbled.

She shook her head. "Listen I cut my parents out of my life because they run a mob, it would be hypocritical to go out with someone who commits a crime for money." Michelle said.

Cyrus frowned. "Whatever, let me know when you want to get off your high horse."

He walked away leaving Michelle slightly frustrated. "What does he want from me?" Michelle asked.

* * *

"Bitch wake up." Nikki said.

Willa groaned and looked up at Nikki. She jumped when she realized Nikki was in her room.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" Willa asked.

Nikki frowned. "You left the door open, okay let's get this makeover started."

"What makeover?" Willa asked.

"You texted me last night saying come over tomorrow morning, I need a makeover." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. "I barely remember anything from last night."

But she did remember the mistake she made. She felt sick at the thought of it.

"I just figured you wanted to look nice for Katie's party." Nikki said.

"Who's Katie?" Willa asked.

"The Yellow Zodiac ranger, she's inviting all the rangers for a get together." Nikki said.

"You, Anna, and Zach in one room? That's going to go great." Willa said amused.

Nikki was about to fire back a comeback when she noticed something and gasped. Willa's white sheets had blood on them.

"Oh my god Willa are you hurt?" She asked.

Willa looked down and gulped. How did she not notice that?

"I had no idea you were on your period, let me get you a tampon." Nikki said.

Willa felt tears come out of her eyes and held her head down. "I'm not on my period."

Nikki tried to figure out what the other cause could be and her eyes went wide. "Oh, you and Aiden had sex? Are you okay? I heard it happens to some girls, it never happened to me, but I think Portia said something."

"No. I mean. I had sex, but it wasn't with Aiden." Willa cried. "I'm such an awful person."

"Hey no you're not, you just made a mistake. But if it wasn't with Aiden who the hell was it with?" Nikki frowned.

"I'm sure you can make a pretty good guess." Willa said.

Nikki frowned. "It's Ethan isn't it? Shit. Aiden hates him. I mean I get why Ethan, he's blond, a surfer, and damn his abs."

"You're not even remotely helping." Willa frowned.

Nikki blushed. "Sorry, anyway in situations like these you need to ask yourself WWND aka What Would Nikki Do, and then do the complete opposite. I would try and keep this a secret in hopes of saving the relationship, but since you're actually a good person you should tell him. Also he really likes you, he deserves to know."

Willa began to cry harder. "Since I was twelve years old I've had a crush on Aiden, and I go and mess it up with the first guy that comes by."

"In your defense, he is really hot." Nikki said.

"Again NOT helping. It's just sometimes with Aiden I feel like one of the guys. Like we're just friends that like to make out, I can't tell if he really likes me. And Ethan…it just seemed like he cared." Willa said. "Shit I sound so desperate."

"You're not being desperate, you're being human." Nikki said.

Willa frowned. She had no idea what to do. She hoped Ethan wouldn't tell anyone. Granted it seemed like Kari and Willa were his only friends, but if he would leak a sextape of his own brother who knows what else he could do. Willa shook that thought out of her head. He wouldn't do something like that to her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Nikki got up and looked out of the window. She gulped. "Aiden's here."

* * *

"You know with Apocalypse having all four of the horsemen and five Deadly Sins, you think he'd stop sending these pathetic monsters after us." Owen said as he slashed a demon's head off.

He then swiftly turned and gave a roundhouse kick to another demon approaching him.

"Go demons, kill all of those silly rangers." The monster hissed.

The monster was a giant crab with metal pincers and a steel lower half. Sparks flew from the pincer as the monster grinned.

"What's this guy's name again?" Madison asked.

She had one demon in a headlock and was rapidly kicking another. She turned to Tiana. "Ti a little help here?"

Tiana nodded and telekinetically threw the demons into a bus.

"I think his name is Thundercrab or something." Josie said.

"The name is Lighting Pincer, not Thundercrab!" The monster hissed.

Josie smirked. "So what you're saying is you have crabs."

Lighting Pincer stopped to ponder this then growled when he realized what she meant. "I'll kill you for insulting me!"

He hurled a blast of lighting at Josie, however Jaxon leaped in front of her and threw up her shield.

"I'm actually starting to feel bad for this guy, he's not even in the same weight class as monsters like Madame Trickster or Explosivo." Jaxon said.

"Alex do you think you can do something about the lighting? If I can get close to him, I can probably drain his energy." Z said.

Alex nodded. "No problem."

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the electricity flowing back towards him. Soon the electrical field on Lighting Pincer's body began to rise up and reshape into a ball. Z grinned and put her palm on the monster.

"Sorry I have to do this." She focused on absorbing the energy from the monster and putting inside of her.

She grunted from the extra energy in her body. Lately her new power caused her to constantly feel like she had drunk eight gallons of coffee. It was the best and worst feeling she's ever felt in her life. The constant rush of energy was almost addicting. Z shook that thought out of her head. She was fine, and had all of this under control.

The eight rangers sighed in relief. "I'm so glad this is over, I need a nap." Owen sighed.

"Don't get to comfortable guys, Aqua and Katie invited us to their party." Calev said.

Madison raised an eyebrow. "You and Aqua have been texting a lot recently."

"Um…yeah I guess." Calev blushed.

"I don't know if I'm up for a party, remember the Halloween party?" Tiana said.

Everyone shivered at the thought of a repeat of that night.

"It's just going to be us, the Zodiac rangers, some other team called Galactic something, and the Greek Heroes." Calev said.

Josie snorted. "The Greek Heroes? They have more drama than we do, and that's saying something."

"I know right? It honestly feels refreshing not being the most problematic team." Jaxon smirked.

"Their whole team is weird. The white ranger is a leader, and he has like eight side pieces or something." Josie said.

"Sounds like we have a lot in common." Owen smirked.

Josie elbowed him. "Don't get smart Perez."

"They also had this schoolwide fight over a leaked sextape, that's a whole new level of extra." Jaxon smirked.

"And don't even get me started on their love lives. I swear it's like everyone's dating everyone. Like they can't pick someone and be happy, like each rangers wants to sample every color of the rainbow. I honestly have no idea who likes who on that team." She said.

"I don't even think THEY know." Owen laughed.

"Enough guys, every team has their own problems it's not our place to judge them. They could judge us for mentor betraying us, not stopping the forming of the horsemen, Owen dying then being resurrected, the twins who may be the end of the world, creating super humans-" Alex was cut off by Owen.

"Damn dude we get it, we're all screw ups." Owen said.

"So are we going to the party or not?" Z asked.

"It's only polite to go." Alex said.

Tiana grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "If you go, I'll go."

"If she goes, I'll go." Madison.

"Same." Josie said.

"And I will go wherever there is free alcohol." Owen smirked.

"So it's settled we're going?" Calev asked.

"Well probably not together, I mean I pretty sure it's obvious that we will go with our respective love interests." Jaxon said.

"I'm single." Z said.

"Same." Madison said.

"Me too." Josie added.

Owen smirked and wrapped his arm around Josie. "Single Josephine? Of course you're not single, you have me."

Josie looked down awkwardly. "About that….we need to talk."

"Shit, it's never good when a girl says those words." Owen gulped.

* * *

 **I'm trying to figure out a way to have some kind of action scenes in the crossover, so it's not just one big heap of drama, I might have to do flashbacks or something. Anyway next chapter we will actually see the rangers meeting each other and arriving at the party. Which characters are you excited to see meet? Also this same chapter is posted in Greek Heroes, Defenders, and Zodiac so you don't have to go multiple places to read. For Greek Heroes fans the flash-forwards will not be at the end of these crossover chapters and resume when the crossover is over.**


	14. Fiesta Part 2

Nikki ran in a panic as she held Willa's bedsheets close to her. She was trying to reach the washer, with enough time to open the door for Aiden. She threw the clothes and closed the lid in a hurry. Nikki turned and ran to the door.

"Hello Aiden." She smiled.

He frowned. "Why are you here?"

"Why are any of us here?" Nikki joked.

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "Doesn't Willa hate you."

"Every teenage girl hates me, that's not the point. Willa's taking a shower she'll be out in a minute." Nikki said.

 _Hopefully she'll have enough time to wash off the blood and regret._ Nikki thought.

Nikki noticed that he had some flowers behind his back.

"Are those sunflowers? Honey if you won't any action you better get roses and chocolate." Nikki said.

Aiden smirked. "And if you knew Willa you would know that she thinks roses are cliché and that sunflowers are prettier."

"You remembered?" Willa said.

Aiden smiled and looked at Willa standing by the stairs. She wore light blue pajamas and her curly hair was dripping wet.

"Willa I'm sorry for yesterday, and for everything I've done. I'm stupid for not treating you like the beautiful queen you are. I…I love you. Please forgive me." Aiden said.

"Shit." Nikki muttered.

She turned to look at Willa. She was still trying to process Aiden saying the L word to her. She had to tell him. But he would hate her if she told him. And he'd probably try and kill Ethan. This was all her fault, she just had to figure out a way to make this right.

"I love you too." Willa said.

Aiden smiled while Nikki sighed. "So tonight this ranger from New China is throwing a party. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date." He smiled.

Willa nodded awkwardly. Ethan would probably be there too. She was screwed.

"Well since I don't have any arm candy, I'll just third wheel you two." Nikki said.

"I got a good feeling about tonight." Aiden smiled.

"Yep, I'm sure you Aiden." Nikki sighed.

* * *

"So you wanted to talk." Owen said awkwardly.

They didn't have sex so she wasn't pregnant, that also meant she didn't get an STD. Technically they weren't together so she couldn't break up with him.

"Owen…I don't know if I want a relationship. It's not you, well it kind of is actually. You were dead. And I mourned you, and now you're alive. And I have so much stuff going on in my life right now, I don't think I can handle a relationship." Josie sighed.

Owen frowned. "I understand." He said bitterly.

"No you don't." Josie said.

"What are you reading my aura?" He demanded.

"No, Owen I just know you." She said.

"And I know you Josephine. I know who you really are. If you don't want to be in a relationship fine. Just don't expect me to be waiting around for you." Owen said as he stormed off.

Josie sighed and sat down. "Boys are so dramatic."

* * *

"Welcome everyone to my party!" Katie cheered.

The first people to arrive were Sasha, Nina, Horatio, and Victor. They looked at Katie awkwardly. The wallflowers weren't used to her flamboyant nature.

"My name's Sasha, I'm the silver ranger on the Greek Heroes Team." Sasha said.

Katie smiled. "I like you name, nice to meet you."

Nina stepped forward next. "I'm Nina, I'm the crimson ranger."

"I'm Victor and I'm the brown ranger." Victor smiled.

Katie couldn't help but snort. "There's a brown power ranger?" She burst out into laughter causing Victor to frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just never in my life have I heard of something like that. I guess since you come from a team of like fourteen or something, I can let that slide." Katie said.

Horatio shook her hand. "Horatio, not a ranger, just an ally to the team."

"A cute ally at that." Katie smirked.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. Alcoholic beverages are in the cooler, non-alcoholic beverages are in the fridge. Snacks are in the kitchen, so enjoy."

The next people to arrive were Zach, Austin, Kari, Willa, Aiden, and Nikki.

She smirked when she saw Austin.

"Why did no one tell me your yellow ranger was hot? We have something in common!" Katie cheered.

She shook his hand. "What's you name cutie?"

He blushed. "Austin, I actually have a girlfriend."

Katie laughed. "You can stop blushing, I'm just playing around with you. You're not my type anyway."

She turned to Nikki. "It's been forever since I've seen you. New China high hasn't been the same without you starting senseless drama."

"I know I made that boring town interesting. I didn't see you at cheer camp this year." Nikki said.

"Yeah the cheerleaders at my school are sort of, pardon my French, bitches." Katie said.

She turned to Zach. "I see you're the leader, the one that cheated on his girlfriend and caused a school wide fight." She said.

He groaned. "I guess I have reputation."

"Well your sex tape is kind of everywhere." Katie chuckled.

She turned to Willa and Aiden. "You two make a cute couple." She smiled.

"We do, don't we." Willa said quietly.

Katie noticed this and frowned. She looked like someone kicked her puppy. Then ran over it. Then sat it on fire.

She moved on to Kari. "Hey there, I'm Katie nice to meet you."

Kari smiled. "Yeah…um your home is really nice."

The door opened and Owen showed up.

"Hey Owen, these are some of the Greek Heroes." Katie smiled.

Owen didn't give them a second look and marched over to Katie.

"Where's the beer?" Owen said.

"In the cooler, the limit is two bottles, I don't need anyone getting blackout drunk tonight." Katie said.

Owen leaned close to her and started to say something in Spanish in her ear. Katie groaned and pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Katie said.

"I was just seeing if you wanted to have our own party." Owen flirted.

"Nice try, you're cue, but I don't need any more drama in my love life." Katie said.

Owen groaned. "Fine." He stormed into the kitchen.

"First Josie, now Katie, am I losing my touch. By now girls would be pushing each other out of line to speak to me." Owen said.

"Maybe the problem is you talk to yourself." Nikki observed.

Owen looked up at Nikki. "Who are you?"

"The name's Nikki, let me guess you're Owen right. Weren't you dead?" Nikki said.

"Weren't you on a sex tape?" Owen smirked.

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up? Surely people have better things to be talking about." Nikki said.

"Well it's proably because you're so pretty." Owen smiled.

Nikki smirked. "This is true, you're not so bad yourself Mr. Perez."

* * *

After an hour everyone arrived. Tiana and Z were currently dancing while Alex watched them from the couch. Willa and Aiden were playing beer pong against Aqua and Calev. Meanwhile Madison was talking about fashion with Katie and Anna. A couple feet over Sasha, Kari, Austin, and Victor were eating some pretzels. Zach was currently talking to Caden about the football team, while Ashtin looked on, bored.

Lucy and Michelle sat at the table with Andy and Aang.

"This isn't so bad, my first high school party and it's turning out pretty good." Aang smiled.

"What did you expect you happen?" Andy asked.

"I don't know, fighting, dramatic reveals of secrets. That's what happens in all the movies I watch." Aang said.

"So last month was your first time going to school? You're lucky." Lucy smiled.

"Speaking of lucky, Michelle there are some dudes checking you out." Andy smirked.

Michelle looked and saw Zach and Cyrus checking her out.

"Jesus, I already talked to Cyrus, I don't know who that other guy is." Michelle said.

Lucy couldn't help but feel jealous. They've been at a party for ten minutes and guys were already noticing Michelle. It's always been like this, even though Michelle was quiet and antisocial, boys still tried to go out of their way to talk to her. Meanwhile Lucy searched for ways for boys to notice her and Michelle just got them without even trying.

Cyrus made his way over and smirked. "Ladies." He turned to Aang. "Hey Aang."

He looked at Michelle. "Want to dance?"

Michelle rolled her eyes. "No thank you."

Lucy decided to take this opportunity. "If you want I'll dance with you."

Cyrus shrugged. "Sure." He took Lucy's hand and they made your way to the dance floor.

"Are you okay with that?" Aang asked.

Michelle nodded, feeling slightly defeated. "I don't like him."

Andy looked over and saw George and Dani talking. She growled. "I can't believe he brought her as a date."

"He said they were just friends." Michelle reasoned.

"You believe that shit? If a guy and a girl show up at a party together it means something." Andy said.

"I don't think it does. I really think they're just friends. Maybe you should try talking to him." Michelle said.

"Are you crazy? You never give a guy the satisfaction of knowing you are thinking about him." Andy said.

"Isn't that the whole point of relationships?" Aang asked.

"Aang you have so much to learn." Andy said.

Andy then paused. Maybe trying their talking strategy might work. Her parents always said communication saved their marriage. Maybe communication can help her get the guy she liked.

She got up and walked over to him. "George can I talk to you in private?"

He nodded and followed her. "What's the matter?"

"So are you and Dani dating?" Andy demanded.

George laughed. Andy was always very straight forward. "No, we're just friends."

"I see. So you guys are just platonically spending time together." Andy interrogated.

"Yeah, isn't that what just friends means?" George asked.

"And how long do you think that will last? A guy and girl can only be just friends for so long before one of you catches feelings." Andy said.

"Believe me, it's fine." George laughed.

"Okay, then have fun with the new white ranger then." Andy said.

She was about to walk away, when he grabbed her arm. "That's it?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?" Andy asked.

George smirked. "You're jealous. You're totally jealous."

"There's nothing to be jealous of." Andy said.

"And if there were?" George asked.

Andy paused and then rolled her eyes. "Bye George."

* * *

"Look's like Nikki is getting real close with that Mexican guy." Anna observed.

Katie looked up. "That's Owen."

Madison frowned. Owen and Niki were grinding against each other. "Is he out of his mind? Josie will have both of their heads on a stake."

"Who's Josie again?" Anna asked.

"Our green ranger, she will not be happy that Owen is talking to another girl." She sighed.

"I thought they weren't together." Katie said.

"Believe me, even when they're not together their together." Madison said.

"That makes no sense, whatsoever." Anna said.

* * *

 _"You're being a hypocrite." Owen yelled as he rolled out of the way of a knife being thrown at him._

 _The rangers were currently fighting a humanoid monster with a plethora of weapons._

 _"A hypocrite!" Josie yelled as she hurled her dagger at a demon._

 _She then picked it up and slammed it against the wall. As more demons chased after her she turned to Owen._

 _"Can you do something about them?" She asked._

 _Owen held out his palm and unleashed a blast of angel light. The demons screamed as they turned to dust._

 _Josie then did a flip in the air and landed behind Owen. She then punched a demon that was behind him._

 _"If I got mad at you for talking to another guy you would tell me we aren't in a relationship and to stop controlling you." Owen said._

 _He swung his axe at a demon and quickly decapitated him. Josie frowned._

 _"I would not." Josie said._

 _Out of nowhere all of their monsters were thrown into the air by a gust of wind. Alex groaned._

 _"Can we talk about this later?" He said._

* * *

"Nice story, but it still doesn't shed any light on how exactly they work." Anna said.

"Speaking of that I need to figure out my love life." Katie sighed.

The girls thought about it then Anna perked up. "We can make a list of their good qualities."

"That sounds like an awful idea, but what the hell." Katie smirked.

"Who's cuter?" Madison asked.

Katie frowned. "I feel bad for saying."

"She thinks it's Caden." Anna said.

Katie glared. "I forgot you were a mind reader."

"Which one did you meet first?" Anna asked.

"Well we all met at the same time, but I guess technically Caden." Katie said.

Madison thought of another question. "Which one makes you laugh the most?"

Katie chuckled. "That would be Ashtin. Caden's goofy, but Ashtin's sarcasm always brightens my day."

"Which one do you feel the most comfortable talking to?" Anna asked.

Katie shrugged. "Ashtin, I guess."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "You feel comfortable talking to him? He seems insensitive."

Katie shook her head. "He's not. At least not with me. He just acts that way because he's afraid no one will like him or that they'll end up betraying him."

"Which one do you talk to the most?" Madison asked.

Katie paused. "Ashtin."

"Which one buys you the nicest stuff?" Madison asked.

Anna rolled her eyes. "That doesn't sound shallow at all."

"Hey that's an important question." Madison defended.

"That would be Caden." Katie said.

"Which one would you be most comfortable with your parents meeting?" Anna asked.

"Caden." Katie said. "I have a feeling Ashtin and my mom won't get along."

After a dozen questions laughter the girls were exhausted.

"God damn Katie, my head is starting to hurt. Just pick one and get it over with." Madison groaned.

Anna smiled. "She just did."

"Stop reading my mind." Katie barked.

Madison perked up and smiled. "Who did you pick?"

Katie was about to answer, but frowned when she noticed something. Owen and Nikki were living the living room and heading upstairs. That could only mean one thing.

"I think Nikki and Owen are about to have sex." Katie gulped.

* * *

Willa was getting some food from the kitchen when she bumped into Ethan. Willa looked at him and jumped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I got invited to the party, so I came." Ethan said.

"We can't be seen together." Willa said.

Ethan shrugged. "I'm not going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. It'll be our secret."

"Yes because everyone on our team is just so good at keeping secrets." Willa said.

"Well we're the only two people that know." Ethan said.

Willa paused. Ethan frowned. "Who did you tell?"

"I told Nikki, but she saw me bleeding, and-"

"You were bleeding?" Ethan frowned.

"That's the not the point of the story!" Willa yelled.

Ethan frowned. "I was just worried about you."

"Don't say that jackass. You can't say stuff like that after we slept together, especially in public." Willa said.

"So because of one night, we can't be friends anymore?" Ethan frowned.

He sort of had a shortage of friends, he couldn't really afford to lose any.

"I don't know! Everything is happening so fast, and I'm just trying to process this. I need to tell Aiden." Willa said.

Ethan frowned. "Great another reason for him to hate me. I don't see what the big deal is. It was just one night, and it's not like it meant anything."

Willa paused. It meant nothing…right?

"Did it mean something to you?" Ethan asked quietly.

Before she could answer a scream was heard.

* * *

Josie went upstairs to use the bathroom when she heard a moan. She frowned, was someone actually having sex at this party? They were in Katie's room, but Katie was downstairs, so she probably didn't know. Soon the door opened and Nikki stepped out. Her hair was messed up and she was wearing Owen's jacket. She smiled.

"Hey I'm Nikki, which ranger are you?" Nikki smiled.

Owen stepped out from behind her and gulped. "Josie."

Nikki was still oblivious on what was going on. "Oh you're on Owen's team, I don't know how you stand being around a guy like this all the time. He's amazing."

"Did you guys just have sex?" Josie demanded.

Nikki frowned. "That's not really your business."

Owen tried to separate them. "Maybe we should just go."

Josie stopped him. "Did you or did you not have sex with Owen?"

"I did, what's the big deal?" Nikki asked.

"He's my….Owen. He's my Owen." Josie snapped.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "So not your boyfriend. Look you can sort this out with him, it's not my fault he can't keep it in his pants."

Josie growled. "And I'm sure you didn't tempt him at all."

"What do you want me to say? Sorry? I don't even know who you are!" Nikki yelled.

Josie growled and pushed Nikki against the wall. Nikki screamed in pain as her shoulder slammed into the wall. Willa and Ethan came running up the stairs to see them.

"Nikki are you okay?" Willa asked.

Josie sighed and stepped away. "I'm sorry, I just lost control of my temper."

" _Punch yourself in the face."_ Nikki said.

Willa gasped as Josie punched herself in the face. The green ranger screamed in pain and fell back. She growled.

"Don't make me hurt you." Josie said.

She used her powers to access Nikki's emotions. Nikki began to cry. She felt a level of sadness she didn't even know existed. Her body actually hurt from the sorrow she was experiencing. Willa noticed this and growled.

"Leave her alone." She said as she picked Josie up her throat and threw her into the wall.

Josie growled and summoned a dagger. "You want a piece of me?"

"I don't think you know who you're messing with." Willa threated.

Owen and Ethan stepped in between the girls.

"I love a catfight as much as the next guy, but I think we should just go our separate ways and act like nothing ever happened." Owen said.

Josie frowned. "I can't forget this Owen. I just can't." Josie sighed.

She walked downstairs leaving the four other rangers sitting there in awkward silence and sadness.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter.**


	15. Fiesta Part 3

"So which of us wants to kill the monster?" Alex asked.

The rangers were sitting around and watching TV, when they saw a monster attacking the city.

"I'll go, I need a break from you losers." Nikki said.

She was still pissed after the ordeal with Josie.

"Aww, that's too bad, I'm sure you'll be missed." Anna said sarcastically.

"I have no problem going." Tiana spoke up.

Alex nodded. "I'll go to. We only probably need like three more people."

"I would go boy scout, but I lost my powers." Ashtin said.

"I'll go." Willa said.

"Well if you go, I'll go." Aiden said.

Willa nodded awkwardly. She felt guilty even being in the same room as Aiden.

"What the hell, I can afford to miss some party time." Jaxon said as he stood up.

Sean pouted. "You can't leave me alone."

Jaxon planted a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be right back."

"You two are too cute, seriously stop it's making the rest of us sick." Nikki said.

Jaxon rolled his eyes. "Now I see why Josie tried to fight you."

Nikki was about to use her power on Jaxon, when Willa grabbed her arm. "Please no more drama."

Nikki sighed. "Let's just fight this monster, and get this night over with."

The six ran off leaving the rest of them there. "I'm sure nothing else could happen tonight." Kari said.

Josie glared at her. "You definitely jinxed us."

The doorbell ringed and Katie got up to answer it.

* * *

"Okay, so I guess this is like the first official ranger gathering, so since we're the newest team let's try and be on our best behavior. Especially you Star." Zack glared.

Star frowned. "When I'm not on my best behavior?"

"That time you stole my sisters room." Chase said.

"That time you punched Becky." Nadia said.

"That time you threw your mashed potatoes at the lunch lady." Hermione chimed in.

"And don't forget that time-"

"Alright I get it, why is hate on Star day? Why am I here anyway, I'm not even a Power Ranger." Star said.

Nadia smirked. "You think I'm going to meet a room of super powered strangers by myself? As if."

Chase smiled. "This is going to fun."

"Whenever you say something is going to be fun, it always turns out lame." Star complained.

Zack ignored them and rang the doorbell. Seconds later Katie opened it. She smiled. "Hi there nice to meet you guys."

Star pushed past Katie and went straight for the kitchen. Katie frowned. "Is she normally like that."

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Leo asked.

Katie chuckled and let them in.

* * *

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Horatio asked.

Nina bit her lip and held her head down. "It's complicated."

Horatio nodded. "I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me anything, but I want you to know I'm here if you need to talk."

Nina nodded. "Thank you."

A couple feet away from them Josie was walking until she bumped into Ethan.

"Watch were your going lady." He mumbled.

Josie gave him in the middle finger.

"Wait a minute you're that crazy girl that was fighting Nikki." Ethan said.

Josie rolled her eyes. She was still upset that Owen had sex with someone else. Especially with….a cheerleader.

"And you're the one that was with that chick that thought she could fight me." Josie snapped.

Ethan raised an eyebrow. "You don't know much about Willa do you? You wouldn't stand a chance."

Josie scoffed. "I'll let you believe that ridiculous lie."

Josie frowned when she accidently saw his aura. It was bright pink yet gave glimpses of cyan, orange, and green light.

"You're in love." Josie realized.

Ethan jumped back in surprise. "No I'm not."

Josie nodded. "Your aura is burning with confusion, but mostly love. You have love for three girls. One is a girl from your past, one is the girl in the present, and one is the girl you want to be your future."

Ethan gulped. It bothered him how she saw it his soul. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Josie smirked. It was obvious that he knew she was telling the truth. The girls were provably Anna, Willa, and Kari. That made the most sense since they were on his team and they followed the color scheme.

"Have fun with that." Josie smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Michelle watched from the distance as Cyrus and Lucy were dancing and laughing.

"Maybe if you stare a little harder they'll stop having fun." Katie laughed.

Michelle blushed. "They look happy, don't they."

"I guess, but you turned him down like twice right." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Now she was starting to wonder if maybe she made the wrong choice. It bothered her to see him dancing with someone else. Michelle shook her head.

"I've known him for like a day." Michelle said.

Katie smirked. "It only takes a second to make a connection."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "And what greeting card did you get that off of?"

"Lucy's your best friend, she'll probably stop if you tell her you might have feelings." Katie said.

Michelle nodded. Maybe she could talk to Lucy. Michelle walked over to Lucy and tapped her shoulder. The girl didn't seem happy to seem happy to see her.

"What's up Michelle?" Lucy asked.

Michelle blushed. "This is going to sound super weird, but do you mind just leaving Cyrus alone? I think I might like him."

Lucy laughed. "Okay I see what's going on."

Michelle frowned. She wasn't sure what else could be going on right now.

"You're jealous that a guy is finally paying attention to me, instead of you. You're upset that your cow of a best friend can finally land a date." Lucy snapped.

"That's not true at all, why would you think that?" Michelle asked.

"You've always had such an easy life, I bet you only keep me around out of pity." Lucy growled.

Michelle pushed her away. "Easy life? My parents were shooting at me yesterday. Tell me Lucy how exactly is my life easy."

"At least you're not bullied every day, because of your weight." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry that's happening to you, but that's not my fault. Stop putting the blame on me just because you're insecure." Michelle said.

Cyrus noticed what was happening and stepped in between them.

"Is everything alright?" Cyrus asked.

Lucy ignored him and used her super strength to push Michelle back. Michelle yelped as she was thrown backwards. Cyrus saw this and used his powers catch her. Katie and Andy ran in between the girls.

"You two need to head your separate ways and cool down." Andy instructed.

Lucy groaned and stormed off.

"What is going on with everyone tonight?" Katie asked.

* * *

"Die rangers!" The monster hissed.

A large knight like monster glared at the six rangers, demons swarmed its side. Aiden pulled out his spear and charged. The monster grinned and blocked it with it's sword.

"You cannot defeat Sir Ramon!" The monster hissed.

"Don't you love it when the villans talk about themselves in third person." Jaxon smirked

He pulled out his scythe and began to slash through the demons. One swung its blade however Jaxon quickly threw up his fore field. Nikki looked on impressed.

"Nice power." Nikki said.

She turned to the monsters. " _Instead of fighting us, you guys should fight each other. **"**_ Nikki said.

The monsters turned to each and began to brutally kill each other.

"I'm not sure if I should be amazed or terrified." Alex smiled.

He hurled a fireball at Sir Ramon, who blocked it with his shield. "Pathetic."

Alex growled an threw an icicle at Sir Ramon. The monster rolled out of the way and kicked Alex in the stomach.

"Anyone else want to try?" Sir Ramon asked.

He began to laugh but was cut off by an arrow slamming into his shoulder. He screamed and stumbled backwards. Everyone turned to see Willa holding a bow and arrow. She grinned.

"It's been awhile since I used that technique." She said.

Alex grinned. "I have an idea."

He grabbed an arrow and it burst into flames. Willa grinned. "A flaming arrow, I like."

Willa unleashed the arrow and it hit Sir Ramon right in the chest. He screamed and glared at them.

He snapped the arrow and charged. Willa quickly rolled out of the way and flipped him, causing the monster to roughly land on his back. Sir Ramon growled and grabbed her leg and flung her backwards. She screamed as sailed into a car.

Alex got up an summoned a blast of air to push Sir Ramon back, however he used his shield to keep him grounded.

"You won't be able to defeat me rangers." He hissed.

"We know we can't, that's why we brought her." Aiden smirked.

Soon several cars were thrown at Sir Ramon. The monster screamed as the vehicles crushed him.

Tiana floated down towards the rest of them and took a deep breath. "That was actually pretty exhausting."

* * *

Josie was walking into the kitchen when Sasha grabbed her arm. "Josie is it true you can read auras?"

Josie nodded. "Yeah it's a pretty neat trick."

Sasha looked to see if anyone was watching. The only people with the powers to hear them would be Anna, Ashtin, and Willla. Ashtin lost his powers, Willa was gone, and Anna's telepathy probably wasn't this longed ranged.

Sasha sighed. "Someone on my team is a traitor. I don't know why, and I don't know who. All I know is it's not me and it's not Willa."

Josie gasped. "Someone on your team? Granted Nikki is a bitch, like a huge bitch, like I would enjoy beating her senseless, but she doesn't seem like the type to betray anyone. Correction the type to betray anyone over life and death circumstances."

"It could literally be anyone." Sasha sighed.

"So you want me to use my powers to do some digging around. On it." Josie smiled.

She turned to look at everyone in the party. Anna's aura was bright orange, nothing strange about that. Ethan's aura was the same as before. Kari was bright green, however Josie could sense she was nervous. She also saw specks of blue in her aura. Josie turned to Victor, he felt out of place. Josie's eyes went to Horatio and Nina. Nina was scared out of her mind, she saw something that terrified her. Horatio had a pink aura, with specks of crimson. Josie smirked when she realized he liked her.

"Are you seeing anything yet?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Nothing so far."

As Nikki, Willa, and Aiden walked in Josie looked at their auras. Willa's aura was filled with regret. However Sasha said she wasn't the traitor, this puzzles Josie. Her eyes went to Aiden. He was happy, seemed like he didn't have any worries. Her eyes went to Nikki, she was surprised by what she saw.

Although it was pink her aura also had a shade of purple. She was lonely. It was obvious she was miserable. Perhaps that mean girl façade was to hide how lonely she felt. Josie tried to wrap her mind around how the most popular girl at her school could feel lonely.

She finally looked at Zach. She gasped at what she saw.

"What's wrong what do you see?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Oh my god, this bad. Zach's aura is pitch black."

"Does that mean he's the traitor?" Sasha asked.

Josie shook her head. "Black means death. Zach's destined for death. I can't feel anyone betraying anyone, however I can feel that Zach is going to be die soon. Maybe the traitor has a part to play in this."

* * *

Nikki walked over to the punch bowl at the same time Anna was. Both girls seemed very unhappy to see each other.

"Hello Anna." Nikki said coolly.

"Hello you backstabbing slut. I notice you're over here by yourself." Anna said.

Nikki rolled her eyes. "Everyone at this party is lame."

Anna smirked. "Or perhaps everyone's tired of you and no one wants to deal with you. Face it Nikki all you do is cause problems. That's why no one will ever want you around." Anna snapped.

Nikki paused. She was hurt by what Anna said. The worst part was that she believed her. Nikki didn't have any real friends. Everyone on her team only tolerated her because they were rangers. She growled.

" _Everyone come to the living room, we're going to play a game of truth or dare."_ Nikki commanded.

* * *

Aqua wasn't sure why, but she suddenly had the very strong urge to play truth or dare. She didn't notice everyone following her to the living room, where Nikki stood confidently.

"Gather around children, no party is complete with a little game. So it's time for truth or dare."

"I, usually hate this game but for some reason I really want to play." Alex frowned.

Nikki smiled and sat down. She felt guilty using her power against all of them, but another part of her didn't care.

" _And no matter what happens you must complete every dare and always tell the truth._ " Nikki said.

She picked everyone out of the bunch, and decided to start things out slow. Aqua seemed pretty tame.

"Aqua why don't you go first, and then we'll go counter clockwise." Nikki smiled.

Aqua blushed and looked at Ashtin. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, it can't possibly be that bad." Ashtin said.

Nikki grinned. "Baby blue, I think he's doubting you. How do you feel about that?" Nikki asked.

Aqua frowned. "Okay then, Ashtin chug five bottles of beer."

Tiana raised an eyebrow. She was worried for her cousin. "Isn't that a little excessive."

Nikki smirked. "He doesn't have to do it, if he doesn't want to."

Nikki knew he would have to do it regardless. Simply because she told him to. She told them all to, and right now they were all under her control.

Ashtin picked up a beer and began chugging. It wasn't till his third one did he start to cough and choke. By his fourth Ashtin had to run to the garbage can to throw up. Everyone gagged as they heard him puking his guts out.

"Poor guy." Logan said.

Katie shook her head. "He's going to be fine right?"

Nikki nodded. "Sure he will, _everyone continue with the game."_

Tyler was up next and he turned to Alex. "Truth or dare."

"A tame boy like Alex will definitely pick truth. _Alex don't you want to live on the edge a little?"_ Nikki smiled.

Alex seemed to had fallen for her mind trick and nodded. "I'll pick dare."

Tyler smirked. "I dare you to put ice in your underwear."

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Tiana felt bad and held her boyfriend's hand.

"I'm so sorry." She blushed.

Alex seemed determined. Nikki wasn't sure if it was her power, or sticking it to Tyler, but Alex definitely wanted to do this. Alex held up his hand and several ice cubes on his palm. Alex gulped and dropped the ice cubes in his underwear. He yelped in surprise and glared at Tyler.

"How long do I have to do this for?" Alex asked through gritted teeth.

Tyler smirked. "Until they melt."

"Tyler, please." Tiana reasoned.

Tyler's face softened and he sighed. "Okay, just for two minutes."

Nikki noticed how quickly Tyler changed his judgement based on Tiana. Maybe that's why Alex didn't like him, it was obvious he had feelings for Tiana. And Nikki had feeling that behind her whole wholesome act, she probably felt something for Tyler to.

Nikki turned to Tiana. "It's you turn now."

Tian nodded and turned to Aiden. "Truth or dare?"

"I'm a real man, I have no problem excepting a dare." Aiden smirked.

Tiana was a sweet girl, she probably wouldn't give him anything crazy.

"I dare you to put on one of Katie's dresses and put on some make up to go with it." Tiana said.

Everyone burst out into laughter except for Aiden and Willa. Aiden's face dropped. "I hate this game."

Katie quickly hopped up and ran over to Aiden. "You have to let me pick out the dress and let me do the makeup." Katie begged.

Aiden sighed. "This is so stupid."

Willa kissed his cheek. "Relax baby, you'll make a very cute cross dresser."

Katie took Aiden's hand and dragged him upstairs. After twenty minutes of waiting the pair came back and everyone laughed so hard their sides hurt. Aiden wore a yellow dress so short, it could be called a shirt. Along to match were golden high heels, bright red lipstick, and blue eyeshadow. Zach and Willa began to catcall, as Madison made sure to get as many pictures as possible. Aiden gave them all the middle finger.

"You all suck." He snapped.

Josie smirked. "This has been fun, but it's my turn now. Zach, truth or dare?"

"The previous entries made me decide that truth is the safest option." Zach chuckled.

Josie looked from Nikki to Anna and smiled. "Between Anna and Nikki, who's the better kisser?"

Nikki froze. What kind of question was that? Zach seemed like he was trying to fight answering. He was trying to resist Nikki's power. Nikki had to say something, before he answered.

" _Zach you don-"_

"It's Anna. Nikki uses way too much tongue." Zach said.

Some seemed to feel bad for Nikki and tossed her pitiful looks, however others began to chuckle. Nikki turned to Willa and noticed that she was among the ones that laughed. How could she do that her? After Nikki had kept her secret. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be in charge. She was supposed to be making them feel bad.

"Willa, truth or dare?" Madison asked.

"Truth." Willa laughed.

" _Tell everyone who you lost your virginity to."_ Nikki demanded.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys liked this chapter. For those of you who don't like Nikki, this probably only made you hate her more. Do you think the rangers will find out that she mind controlled them? Also what do you predict will happen next?**


	16. Fiesta Part 4

Willa tried to keep it in. She didn't want to say. However it was like her body was fighting against her.

"Last night I had sex with Ethan." She blurted out.

Some people's jaws dropped, however some people didn't seem as surprised.

"Honestly we all thought you guys already had sex." Anna said.

"Yeah I'm just surprised it happened yesterday, and not months ago." Austin said.

Aiden growled and leaped out of his chair. He tackled Ethan and started to rapidly punch him. Given the fact Aiden had super strength this probably felt worse than getting decked by a metal baseball bat. Zach and Owen ran over to pull him off.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Aiden snarled.

Willa was crying and watching the whole ordeal, as Anna tried to comfort her. Nikki felt guilty, she even felt guiltier when she felt a small amount of satisfaction. Ethan got up and glared at Aiden.

"Touch me again and I'll drown you." Ethan threated.

"You don't get to be mad, you slept with my girlfriend!" Aiden yelled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't know you guys were dating, although I mean look at me then look at you can you blame her for wanting to?" Ethan taunted.

Aiden tried to lunge, but Owen and Zach had a firm grip. Willa tried to go over to Aiden. "Baby, let me explain-"

"Don't Willa, just don't'. I'm leaving." Aiden said.

Willa tried to follow him, but Zach stopped her. "He just needs some time."

Ethan got up and began to leave to. Kari watched him sadly, and Austin noticed this.

"You can go ahead and go." Austin said.

Kari frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kari, I am not be the sharpest tool in the box, but I can tell you like Ethan. If you're worried about hurting me, I'm fine. Go ahead." Austin said.

Kari blushed and hugged him. "You're an amazing guy."

"I know I am." Austin smirked.

Kari got up and chased after Ethan. "Ethan wait up!"

"What do you want Kari? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend?" Ethan asked.

Kari shook her head. "We broke up. He realized something that I just realized now."

"And what is that Kari?" Ethan asked.

Kari took a deep breath. "Ethan…whenever I'm around you I feel the happiest I've ever felt in my life. I feel safe and I feel comfortable. After what happened to me it's hard for to feel comfortable or safe with anyone."

"You can do better Kari, you saw what happened in there. I'm fucked up, and I fuck up everything I touch." Ethan sighed.

"I'm pretty sure everyone in that house is a little fucked up." Kari blushed.

"Did you just curse?" Ethan said surprised.

Kari blushed. "Well tonight has shown a different side of everyone."

"And now everyone knows just how awful I am." Ethan said.

"Doing one bad thing, doesn't make you an awful person." Kari said.

"You hardly know me, I hurt people all the time. I sent a sex tape to the whole school, does that sound like a good person to you?" Ethan asked.

Kari sighed. "That sounds like someone that was hurt. Ethan I like you, I'm telling you now and putting all my cards on the table. I just need to know…are you in?"

Ethan sighed. "The truth is Kari…"

Kari's face fell in disappointment. Here comes the rejection. "I'd be a fool not to go out with a girl as beautiful and kind as you are."

Kari pulled him in for a kiss which surprised both of them. Kari was relived she didn't break down. She comfortable in her body. And more importantly she felt comfortable with Ethan.

* * *

" _Kiddies, come sit down, we aren't finished with this game."_ Nikki said.

"This game is starting to get intense. You guys have more drama than a show on the CW." Nadia said.

Nikki smiled. "You're the new pink ranger right, why don't you go ahead and ask someone truth or dare."

Nadia turned to Tiana. "Okay Tiana, truth or dare?"

Tiana smiled. She could live on the edge a little. She always played things safe. Besides what's the worst that could happen?

"I chose dare." Tiana smiled.

"I dare you to sing a song that relates to what you're going through right now." Nadia dared.

"Are there for songs for being an insecure wallflower with a loser boyfriend?" Star asked.

"Hey." Alex said.

Chase shook his head. "Ignore her, or she'll say worse."

"What ranger is she again?" Alex asked.

"She's not a ranger, she's sort of just a rude sidekick." Chase said.

"Did you just call me a sidekick?" Star hissed.

Chase gulped. "I mean she's a lovely addition to our team."

Tiana frowned. "I have no idea what song I could sing."

Nikki smiled wickedly. " _What if you sing a song about how you feel about Tyler."_

Tiana's face dropped, while Tyler raised an eyebrow, and Alex frowned.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

Tiana slowly got up and looked hesitant. It was obvious she didn't want to do this.

 **Tiana:** Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
'Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company  
He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

'Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Whoa, oh.  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah hesitant

"Unfaithful by Rihanna, how classy." Nikki said.

"Why would you sing that song?" Alex demanded.

Everyone noticed that the room grew cold and the flowers in the vase began to wilt. Tears streamed down Tiana's face.

"Maybe your girlfriend is a cheating whore, that's just a hypothesis." Nikki said.

Andy glared at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

" _Shut the hell up Andy."_ Nikki said.

Andy instantly closed her mouth. No one seemed to notice yet that Nikki was controlling all of them.

"Tyler kissed me twice. I kissed him back, and I don't know what I want anymore." Tiana revealed.

Everyone gasped except for Madison and Josie. Owen turned to Josie. "You knew?"

"Don't speak to me Perez." Josie snapped.

Calev turned to Madison. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have avoided Alex getting embarrassed like this."

"I can't betray my friend's trust to make your friend happy Calev." Madison said.

"Alex is both of our friends!" Calev said.

"Fine, it's' a girl thing. If you want someone to feed you all the gossip go to Aqua, you seem to be talking to her a lot anyway." Madison barked.

Alex turned to Tiana. He was heartbroken. The girl he loved kissed someone else. It's always been him and Tiana. Even when there was Carrie, even when there was Trevor, it was always him and Tiana. Since the very beginning. His stomach hurt and his mouth tasted like bile.

"You told me you loved me." Alex said quietly.

Nadia turned to Star. "Isn't this sort of a private moment, shouldn't we leave."

"Are you kidding me, I haven't seen this much drama since the Real Housewives." Star smirked.

"I meant it when I said it." Tiana said.

"And now? What do you love Tyler now? Is that it are you two going to run off and live happily fucking ever after!" Alex yelled.

The ground shook roughly catching everyone off guard. "Alex calm down." Owen said.

Alex ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid of loosing you! I was afraid you'd hate me." Tiana yelled.

"And now? How do you think I feel now Tiana?" Alex asked.

"Hey dude don't yell at her." Tyler said.

Everyone face palmed. "Why would this idiot say something, now of all times. Does he not know Alex has control over ALL of the elements?" Josie sighed.

"The hot ones are always the stupidest." Madison said.

"Tyler you need to back up." Alex growled.

Tyler pushed him. "Or what? What are you going to-"

He was cut off by Alex throwing a fireball at him. Tyler grunted as the explosion threw him back. Everyone gasped in shock and watched the two. Tyler growled and fired a blast of electricity at Alex. Alex deflected with a flick of his wrist and punched him in the face. Tyler growled and grabbed Alex's leg. Alex screamed in pain as his body was flooded with electricity. He kicked Tyler in the face and pushed him off.

Ashtin stepped in between the two. "Alex don't waste any punches on this guy….let me."

Ashtin punched Tyler in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "You tried to get into my baby cousin's pants jackass! What part of Tiana is off limits did your Drake Wanabee Redneck ass not understand?" Ashtin yelled.

Aang jumped in between them and summoned his dragon aura. "Stop this fighting. Alex, Tyler I think you two should head home to prevent any more fighting."

"Whatever." Alex said as he walked off.

He turned and looked back at Tiana. She looked down at her feet. Nikki sat back and watched all of this. She was surprised that kids as innocent as Alex and Tiana had skeletons in their closet. The game would be over soon, but there will still some rangers that needed to be played with. Nothing interesting has popped up with the Zodiac Rangers.

Nikki turned to George. " _George truth or dare?"_ She asked.

George smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in the room." Nikki smirked.

George gulped. Everyone's eyes went from Dani to Andy.

"Shit just hit the fan." Katie mumbled.

George sighed and kissed Dani. Andy's face dropped.

"I need to use the bathroom." Andy stormed out of the room.

George tried to get up to follow her but George stopped her. " _Leave the girl alone, she's probably heartbroken."_ Nikki said.

George frowned. "I didn't want to hurt her."

"I'm sure you didn't." Nikki said.

Nikki turned to Madison. " _Madison why don't you let me handle this one okay."_ Nikki smiled.

Nikki turned to Katie. "Truth or dare, lovely?"

"Dare, I never turn down a challenge." Katie smirked.

"I dare you to seven minutes in heaven with the boy of your choosing." Nikki smirked.

Both Ashtin and Caden perked up. The two boys looked at Katie, who looked nervous. She gulped before grabbing Caden's hand and pulling him into the closet. Ashtin frowned. "I'm going to the kitchen."

When he walked in he saw Andy was crying. "Why in the world are you crying?"

"Why do you think jackass?" Andy asked.

Ashtin sighed and stood next to her. "I'm the same boat, Katie is probably shoving her tongue down your brother's throat."

"I'm sorry, I can tell you really liked her." Andy said.

"I don't really like anyone. Not even myself." Ashtin smirked.

"Okay Mr. Tough Guy. You know I never thanked you for saving my life. You traded in your powers so I can live." Andy said.

Ashtin blushed. "It's no big deal, I may hate you, but I don't want you dead…yet."

"It is a big deal." Andy smiled.

"You know George is pretty dumb. And I'm not just saying that because his IQ is lower than a raisin, he's stupid to think you weren't prettier than Dani." Ashtin said.

"Was that a compliment? I didn't know you were physically capable of giving those." Andy said.

"I have my moments." Ashtin said.

"Thank you. And if makes you feel any better, if I were Katie I would've picked you. Granted that's because the other option is my brother, but you know what I mean." Andy said.

"I think I do, you'd settle for me because you don't want to commit incest." Ashtin smirked.

"No jackass, I was trying to say-"

Ashtin kissed her which caught her off guard. She pushed him away and gasped. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know? It's just I was upset, and you were there. And suddenly my lips are on your lip-"

He was interrupted by a punch to the face. Andy turned to see the punch came from George.

"What the hell?" Andy yelled.

George frowned. "I'm sorry, it's just I saw you two and I got upset."

"Control your emotions next time!" Andy yelled.

"He's not the only one that's mad." Katie said.

Ashtin turned to see Katie. "You don't get to be mad, you chose Caden." Ashtin said."

"Dumb ass, I took Caden in the closet so I could break it to him gently that I wanted to be with you, but I guess it didn't take long for you to find someone else. One of my best friends too, how classy." Katie said disgusted.

She marched off leaving Ashtin confused and heartbroken. Two emotions he's never felt before in his life.

* * *

Anna sighed as she stared into the mirror. This party was becoming a little to much. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some pills. She popped one. And swallowed it.

"Damn, I can't walk anywhere without seeing some shit going on." Star said as she watched Anna.

Anna turned and gulped. "Can I help you with something?"

"More like can you help yourself, so you're a pill popper, it's always the preppy ones." Star said.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Anna snapped.

"Well I saw you taking the pills, and I have a feeling they aren't prescription." Star said.

Anna growled. "You have no idea what you're talking about you hood rat."

Star growled. "What did you just call me?"

* * *

"It's so cool to meet another yellow ranger that's a guy." Austin said to Leo.

Leo nodded. "Yeah I heard there aren't any new guy yellow rangers in our area. I was going to hang out with Tiana and Katie, but they're both crying over their boys."

"God love is fucked up." Zach said.

"Not love sweetie, this is all hormones." Nadia said.

The conversation was cut off by the sound of glass shattering. Everyone turned to see Anna lying in a pile of broken glass. Everyone looked at Star who was cussing her out.

"Call me a hood rat again!" Star snapped.

Willa saw this and ran over. "Get away from her!" Willa reached out to push her, but Nadia stepped in front of her.

"Move Nadia." Willa commanded.

"Look, she's my best friend, and I'm not letting anyone hurt her." Nadia said.

Willa growled. "I said move Nadia."

Nadia's arms turned into lava. "Willa don't make me burn your face off, something tells me Ethan might not want to keep you as a side piece with a melted face."

Willa growled and was about to hit her when she hit by a blast of lighting. Leo stepped between them. "I hate hitting girls, but I think you need to calm down."

Austin and Zach stepped forward. Austin's skin glew with a bright light and Zach's hands sparked with electricity.

Chase and Zack stepped forward. "Stand down Zach." Zack said.

"She hurt Anna." Zach said.

"Where was this compassion when you cheated on her?" Star asked.

Zach growled and threw a punch, however Zack created a shield made out rocks. With his other fist he punched Zach in the face. Chase snapped his fingers and forks were flung at Austin. Austin waved his hands and they melted before the forks hit him.

Before Austin could retaliate, Ethan waved his hands and a wave smashed into Zack and Chase. "If anyone is going to get these losers into a fight, it's going to be me." Ethan smirked.

"Let's see how well your water does against lighting." Leo snapped as he grabbed Ethan's arm and electrocuted him.

Kari gasped. She tried to use some vines to try and stop Leo from hurting Ethan, but it was like nature was working against her. She turned to see Hermione's hands were glowing with green light.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Kari, so I suggest you stay out of this." Hermione instructed.

Nadia used her lava fist to punch Austin in the face and knocked him out cold.

"I'm from the Garden! You're going to need more than some bright lights to defeat me!" Nadia hissed.

Aang and Owen ran over. "Everyone calm down. We don't need a civil war to start over here."

"Star started it." Zach snapped.

"You're former girlfriend called me a hood rat, and guess what she has a secret hobby, she's a fucking drug addict!" Everyone gasped and turned to Anna, who was too groggy to object.

Zack looked at his team. "Everyone we're leaving, it's obvious we aren't welcomed here."

The six walked off with Nadia cursing them out in Spanish and Star giving them the middle finger.

"Aren't they just lovely?" Willa growled.

* * *

"How long are you going to watch Calev and Aqua like a stalker?" Josie asked.

"As long as I have to." Madison barked.

Josie rolled her eyes. "And you're not jealous at all."

"I'm not Josie, stop suggesting that I am." She said.

"Madison you hang out with this guy everyday and you have two kids with him, it's normal to have feelings." Josie said.

"Yeah, but there's no problem, because as I said before, I don't have any feelings for him." Madison snapped.

"They're kind of cute, they actually have a lot more in common than I would have thought." Josie said.

Madison glared at her. "I hate you."

"You love me, just tell him how you feel." Josie said.

"Okay, I'll do that as soon as you tell Owen how you feel." Madison smirked.

Josie paused. "On second thought feelings are overrated."

* * *

 **Dang there was a lot of cheating in this chapter. On the bright side Ethan and Kari are official (although this may not be good thing for those of you who liked Willa and Ethan or Kari and Austin). Anyhoo, one more chapter of the crossover and the rangers will be able to resume their not-so normal lives.**


	17. Fiesta Part 5

"What are you doing in here?" Olivia asked.

Z sighed. "There was a lot of fighting up there, so I decided to go in here."

Z was surprised to find Olivia in the garage smoking weed. Olivia held out a blunt, and Z turned it down.

"I don't do drugs." Z said.

Olivia shrugged. "It's just weed."

"It's illegal in this state." Z frowned.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "God you're a goody two shoes. What are you going to write me up?"

Z frowned. "So I'm a bad person because I like to follow the law?"

"Look, did you just come down here to judge me?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not judging you." Z said.

Olivia sighed. "Weed helps me cope with how shitty my life is."

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"A couple months ago, my parents threw me out when they found out that I prefer tacos instead of corndogs." Olivia said.

Z was confused by the analogy. "Why would they care about your food choice?"

"Jesus Z, I'm a fucking lesbian." Olivia said.

"Oh." Z blushed.

"Anyway, that didn't go well with my super Christian parents. Which I think is hypocritical to say that God loves everybody except for people like me." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry, that's not right for you parents to do. So are you an atheist?" Z asked.

"No, I still believe in God. But I don't believe that God would punish me for following my heart." Olivia sighed.

"I can understand having a difficult time coming out." Z revealed.

Olivia seemed surprised. "You're gay?"

Z blushed. "Bi, actually. My friends and family were understanding, but it was weird since when I came out I revealed I was in love with my best friend."

"Tiana? You had a thing for a Tiana?" Olivia said, amused.

Z blushed. "Well, yeah."

"I guess if that floats your boat, I'm more into alpha females." Olivia said.

"So girls like Josie?" Z said.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. So you said you used to have a thing for Tiana, who do you like now."

Z smiled. "No one in particular."

* * *

"Calev we should probably get going." Madison said.

Calev frowned. "We should?"

"Yeah Calev, you don't want to leave our kids waiting do you?" Madison made sure to put emphasis on kids.

Calev frowned. "No, um..bye Aqua."

Calev waved her goodbye and followed Madison. Josie walked next to her and smirked. "You're totally not jealous."

"Shut up Josie." Madison barked.

Owen followed the rest of his friends. "So how was everyone's night?"

Everyone glared at him. "What too soon?" Owen asked.

"Go choke on a dick Perez." Josie barked as she stormed off.

"Women." Owen sighed.

Madison glared at him. "How is it you've only been alive for a week and you're already causing problems?"

* * *

"I can't believe Willa and Ethan had sex." Sasha said.

Victor shrugged. "It's not that surprising I guess."

"What do you mean? Ethan seemed to be into Anna, and Willa seemed to be into Aiden. Now Willa is broken up with Aiden, and now Ethan is dating Kari." Sasha revealed.

"I mean Ethan and Willa always spent time together. It always seemed like Willa enjoyed Ethan's company more than Aiden's." Victor.

"But they're friends. How can you even be in a relationship with your best friend?" Sasha asked.

Victor frowned. "It's easier to fall for your best friend than you think." Victor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sasha frowned.

She was caught off guard as Victor turned and kissed her.

* * *

"I'm done with this party, this damn team, I done with everything!" Nikki yelled.

She was marching to bathroom but heard someone vomiting. She wondered if they ate something bad. Nikki, being the curious person she was, decided to peek inside. She was surprised to see Lucy with her fingers down her throat trying to make herself throw.

"What the hell?" Nikki frowned.

Lucy was caught off guard and fell back.

"Nikki what the hell are you doing here, have you ever heard of privacy?" Lucy asked.

"Privacy? Why are you trying to make yourself throw up?" Nikki frowned.

"You wouldn't understand Nikki. You're thin, pretty, everyone loves you." Lucy sighed.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "You must not know who I am, everyone hates me. Being thin doesn't automatically make your life easy. What I don't understand is why you would feel the need to do this. You're beautiful."

"Don't patronize me. I know what I am, its better I just accept it." Lucy sighed.

"And what are you Lucy? To me you seem like a good person, which is more than I can say for most people. Stop this, you're beautiful, and anyone who tells you different is a fucking liar." Nikki sighed.

"You know I expected you to be a lot meaner." Lucy revealed.

"You were right to assume so Lucy." Nikki sighed.

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lucy alone. Nikki sighed, maybe it was best to just leave. It's not like anyone would miss her. Everyone would probably be happier.

As Nikki was walking outside she saw the Galactic Rangers talking. She heard they got into a fight with some of their teammates, which was surprising, they seemed nice enough. Nikki was so lost in thought that Nikki accidently bumped into Star. Star gasped as she felt another vision come over her.

 _Star was back at the party. Everyone was sitting around playing Truth or Dare. However every time Nikki spoke her voice sounded strange. It sounded far away, and like someone put a thousand voices together and put them all in a blender. However every time she suggested something someone did it._

"Sorry for bumping into you." Nikki said as she continued walking.

Star gasped when she realized what her vision meant. "She used her power on us."

* * *

 **Now**

"So that's everything you missed." Katie said to her mom.

"You never told me how my door broke." Katie's mother pointed to the closet door.

Katie blushed. "Yeah that must have ripped off when Alex used his wind pow….I mean my friend Alex smashed it in with a hammer." Katie said awkwardly.

Katie's mother glared at the girls. "I expect more from you." She said to Aqua.

She turned to Katie. "I was expecting this from you so I'm not that surprised. Clean this house up."

Ashtin put the ice pack back and turned to Katie. "So…I'll call you."

"You kissed my best friend, go sit on a fire." Katie snapped.

Ashtin sighed and walked out the door. Aqua turned to Katie. "So you picked him?"

"I did. I'm wondering if I made the right choice." Katie sighed.

"Well I guess it's too late now." Aqua sighed.

Katie nodded. "Everyone's lives will be probably be destroyed after this party."

"Defiantly." Aqua agreed.

"We should do it again." Katie joked.

Aqua was laughing but stopped suddenly.

"Aqua are you okay?" Katie asked.

Before she could answer Aqua collapsed to the ground. Katie ran over and tried to shake her awake, but it was pointless. Aqua was out cold.

"Mom, call 911!" Katie yelled.

* * *

 **The crossover is officially over. I know this chapter was short, but as I was writing this a lot of the things I was going to put in here would've been better for their individual series so I just decided to take them out.**


End file.
